Cold Alchemy
by panmotto
Summary: From a terrible mistake, the Elric brothers are transported to a new world!This isn't an ordinary world either.It's the YGO world and both Ed and Al are stuck with Kaiba brothers until they can get back.That's if Ed and Seto can get along!
1. The Elric and Kaiba Brothers

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or FMA

**panmotto**: First off, I would like to thank Hollow Mashiro for taking the time to beta these horribly written chapters. I never realized there was so many mistakes in just one chapter. Anyways, this is a revised version of chapter one. Nothing much has changed, but it is probably easier to read now...^_^

* * *

Edward Elric sped up after his target, doggedly pursing his target while quickly running through thick bushes and dodging trees. His blonde hair whipped in the wind and his golden eyes strained to see in the murky darkness of the forest. His automail had been transmuted into a sharp blade that enabled him to slash branches out of his way.

"Brother! Wait for me!" Alphonse, Edward's younger armor bodied brother, called after him, struggling to keep up. Although Alphonse's body was easy to maneuver, he kept loosing Edward in the dense undergrowth of the forest.

Edward seemed to be so engrossed in his chase (since his target held a stone which greatly resembled the Philospher's Stone) that he ignored Alphonse's loud pleas.

Edward growled in frustration as he noticed his target quickening in speed. "DAMMIT! COME BACK HERE!" he roared with impatience. He lunged for the target and finally grabbed its hind legs.

Little did he know that the small target was not a very happy camper, considering that it was chased by a short, demented human and a suit of armor. And poor Edward just had to be at the receiving end of its anger.

Alphonse twitched slightly as he heard his older brother's tortured cry.

"Oh no! Hang on, brother! I'm coming!!" Alphonse called out, fearing the worst for his older sibling. Since Edward was the type who ALWAYS got himself into trouble, Alphonse didn't know what to expect.

Pushing the branches out of the way, he saw a small cat clawing Edward's face with fury unparalleled by anything Alphonse had ever seen before. The cat was black as the midnight sky, had yellow eyes that were narrowed at the young Alchemist below him, and had razor sharp claws.

"AAAAH! GET THIS DEMENTED THING OFF OF ME! AL!" Edwards screamed in agony while trying to pry the cat off of his face.

Alphonse watched this scene with disbelief and could not believe that his older brother, a State Alchemist, a very strong (not to mention short) man and a tough guy over all, would be beaten by a simple house cat.

Alphonse walked up to the cat and grabbed both sides of the cat while Edward struggled with it on the ground.

The cat, sensing that someone was trying to take him off of his victim, sunk its claws into Edward's face. Edward felt a pain that was akin to the pain from the cuts he had gotten during his battle with Scar. This meant that it felt like someone had taken a bunch of little knives and stabbed them into Edward's face.

Poor Edward, feeling the pain that had suddenly made itself known, began to try to do irrational things. Like bash the cat on the ground while it was still attached to his head, transmute a log into a hammer and beat the cat with it, or even feed the cat to some random wild animal.

"Brother, I am very sorry, but this is going to hurt." Alphonse apologized and tightened his grip on the cat. He knew that once he pulled this cat off of Edward's face that Edward was going to be mad. But Edward was too busy trying to think of a way to kill the damned cat that was attached his head, so he didn't hear his younger brother's apology.

What a fool Edward was for not listening.

Alphonse suddenly yanked the cat off Edward's face and held it up high in the air to keep the cat from lunging back at Edward to claw out the rest of his face.

You're probably all wondering what Edward did when he felt the claws being yanked out of his skin like a knife being ripped out of your chest.

"Ow! Damnit that hurt like hell!" he hollered jumping up from his position and jumping around Alphonse like some crazy guy on crack. After recovering from his initial pain, Ed proceeded to swear like a drunken sailor. Alphonse held the troubled cat in his metal hands tightly to try to restrict it from moving or running away. He grimaced at some of the language Ed used, but didn't comment.

Edward's face was filled with long scratches and small little dents from the claws being inserted inside of his skin. Small rivulets of blood trickled down his face and onto his crimson coat, where it blended in perfectly.

Alphonse stared at his brother (who was still jumping around) and shook his head. How happy he was not to have anyone witnessing this embarrassing sight!

"Ed… Can you calm down now?" Alphonse asked quietly, half hoping that Ed would hear him and half hoping that he wouldn't. Why? Well, Al had his reasons. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for Al, Edward heard his request, stopped, and sent some glares in Alphonse's direction.

"CALM DOWN?!?!?!? How can you say that when that DEMENTED CAT FROM HELL ALMOST ATE ME ALIVE?!?!?!?" Edward demanded, pointing to the demented cat that was licking his fur in Alphonse's hands. The cat stared at him with an amused look, and stuck out its tongue at Edward. "See! I swear to god it's a devil spawn!"

Alphonse sighed deeply. "Edward, it's just a cat. It's not a devil spawn."

If only Alphonse could actually hear what the cat was thinking… Maybe he would have second thoughts about what Edward had said…

'_Stupid human… And tin man! I would have ripped off that little tick's face off if it wasn't for the tin man!_

_Damn it all! But no matter… My plans for taking over the world shall prevail! _

_I shall take it over one cat nip at a time._

_MWHAHAHAHA! __-Cough- __HAHA -__Cough- __HAHAHA! __-Almost dying cough- _

…_.Whoops… Hairball.' _

While the cat plotted its schemes to take over the world, minus its hairball, Edward was busy trying to bandage his face up from the damage the 'evil' cat had done to it. He was grumbling a few curses and few idiotic ideas to get rid of the cat.

"Cheer up Ed… After all, we have the cat now." Alphonse pointed out, motioning to the now sleeping cat in his arms. Edward glared at the cat and grunted.

"So? What's so good about that damned thing?" Edward snapped, forgetting WHY he had caught the feline in the first place.

"Well, because on its collar is a stone that looks like the Philosopher stone." Alphonse explained, catching Edward's attention.

Edward immediately remembered why he had captured the evil cat. He crawled over to the sleeping cat and incepted its collar closely.

Sure enough, a blood red stone was attached to the middle of the collar, emitting a soft glow. It looked like the mystical stone that was suppose to give what they lost back, but was it?

"Yes… I remember now!" Edward exclaimed while slowly taking the collar off of the cat's neck. The cat stirred, but did not wake up, luckily for Edward. Edward grinned in victory and then turned his attention to the collar and the stone in the middle.

"Is it the Philosopher's Stone Ed?" Alphonse asked, staring at the soft glow that the blood red stone emitted.

"I don't know…" Edward murmured, drawing the stone closer so he could see it better. "Honestly, I thought that it wouldn't be this easy to get the stone." Alphonse thought for a moment and nodded his head.

Nothing ever came easy to the Elric brothers, not since their mother's death. But maybe this could be the one chance that they had that something would ACTUALLY be easy.

Oh, how little did they know how wrong they would be!

Edward put the stone in his real human hand and continued to ponder about it. As if something activated it, it suddenly started to brightly flash mystically. Edward gasped in awe as the stone shot from his hand and floated in the air above them. The cat, as evil as it might be, sensed something totally wrong with the whole area. It hopped out of Alphonse's grip and scurried into the bushes. Alphonse was too busy to notice that the cat had gone and was staring at the flashing stone.

"W-what's happening?" Alphonse stammered out, staring at his older brother. Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously and stood still.

"I don't know, Al... But this doesn't look good…" he muttered before closing his eyes; the blood red light had intensified to the point where it hurt to look at the stone.

"E-Ed! Look!" Al ordered, pointing to the now brightly glowing stone that illuminated the whole area in a blood red coating. Although Edward was unable to see this blood red coating the area since Alphonse's vision was not impaired by the bright light.

Edwards shot his eyes open and ignored the darting pain from the intense light to witness the stone activating. Edward covered his face, again shielding his eyes from the piercing light that the stone gave off.

Before Alphonse and Edward could do anything, their body was coated with the crimson light. Unable to even move, Edward struggled to protect his younger sibling from harm.

He would not let Alphonse down like he did before.

"AL!" Edward screamed through the blinding red light.

"ED!" Alphonse shrieked back, unable to see his older brother calling for him. A strange transmutation circle appeared around them, but neither Ed nor Al could see the circle because of the bright light.

Edward winced in pain; it seemed as though the stone was sucking their energy from their bodies! He fell on one knee, refusing to give into the alchemic power. Even though it was overtaking him quickly, he refused to give in!

Although Edward was strong, he could not withstand the power of the stone. He collapsed to the ground with no energy left in his body. Before he blacked out, his saw his younger brother across from him, reaching out to him, pleading for help.

Once again, Edward felt that he had failed to protect his younger brother from harm. He blacked out from exhaustion while the stone still shone brightly.

In a blinding flash, the light and the stone disappeared, taking the two Elric brothers with them.

In the Yugioh world.

Kaiba Corps Building

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corps, worked furiously on his new design for the Duel Disk. It was sure to be an improvement from the last failed experiment, since aforementioned experiment had blown up on the tester's arm.

Putting his long, slim pencil down, he ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair and heaved a frustrated sigh. After glancing up at clock hanging on his wall, he closed his oceanic blue eyes.

It was one o'clock in the morning.

Once again he had stayed late at his job working on something that would probably be a failure. Nothing was going right at all!

His stupid employees knew absolutely nothing; they weren't putting the duel disk together correctly, and to top it all off, he wasn't spending any time with his younger brother, Mokuba.

Could anything else go wrong today?

Heaving another stressed sigh, he sat up from his leather chair and picked up his metallic brief case, which contained his Duel Monster cards, and walked towards the door. Opening the closed door, he stepped out of his gloomy office and into the dark hallways of Kaiba Corp.

No one was here except Kaiba, who had been working his ass off on something that they would just screw up anyways! Fuming, he paused at the elevator and pressed the down bottom.

Kaiba at his watch and groaned. His driver, Jack, would probably be asleep by now. But do you actually think THE Seto Kaiba cares?

Of course not!

Kaiba flipped open his cell phone and speed dialed Jack's number. Did he care that the man needed some rest? Of course not! He is Seto Kaiba! The CEO of Kaiba Corp, one of the richest men in all of Japan, and the reason why Duel Monsters is so popular among the general public.

Kaiba waited impatiently as the phone rang, waiting for Jack to answer . He paid the damned man to drive him around and that is EXACTLY what he was going to do, regardless of the hour! Kaiba does not pay anyone for nothing!

"H-hello?" the voice was muffled on the other end. Jack had been awakened by the phone ringing near his ear, since he had fallen asleep while waiting for Mister Kaiba in the limo.

"Jack! I am ready to go home! Get the limo over here now!" Kaiba ordered simply in his usual icy tone. And people wonder how THE Seto Kaiba gets what he wants?

Jack straightened his jacket and hat and nodded his head, even though his employer couldn't see him. "R-Right away, Mister Kaiba."

Kaiba merely grunted in response and flicked his phone closed just as the elevator doors opened. He picked up his briefcase and entered the elevator, pressing the 'close doors' button before setting his briefcase down at his side.

Reaching over once again, he pressed the 1F button and waited for the elevator to move down.

Top floor going down to the bottom floor, stated a cool female voice as the elevator began to smoothly descend.

The lights in the elevator illuminated the small compartment, revealing its smooth mirrored walls. Even the elevator at Kaiba Corp had to be first class! After all, it was owned by Seto Kaiba and he expected nothing but the best!

The lights flickered, immediately catching the CEO's attention. The elevator then shuddered to a halt in its current location, making Kaiba groan.

First the duel disk, and now this! Clenching his fists together in fury; he felt the urge to beat whoever built this damned thing to death!

As if nothing happened, the lights flickered back on in a minute or so and the elevator continued its journey to the bottom floor.

Kaiba pressed his lips in confusion as the elevator doors opened.

'Must be a power failure' he thought, as it was the only explanation Kaiba could think of that explained the sudden stop. He exited the elevator the elevator and took a deep breath to calm his nerves, since deep inside of him, something didn't feel right.

_Like the feeling I get when I'm near the mutt…_Kaiba scowled as an image of a pissed Joey popped into his head. Kaiba quickly repressed the mental image. _No, wait, this is the feeling I get when I smell something bad._

Kaiba frowned suspiciously and looked around the lobby on the first floor. No one was here; he knew it! But something had happened to cause the power to go out for a second. But what?

_Maybe I am jumping to conclusions… I'll get that damned thing checked tomorrow to make sure that it IS working properly… I don't really want to face another lawsuit from some desperate bum looking for money! _

Grimacing at the thought of the bum, he clutched his briefcase tighter. The bum smelled worse than Wheeler and was probably more infuriating than Yugi Muto.

Shaking his head to clear those disturbing thoughts, he strolled across the lobby floor and into the limo that was waiting outside for him.

Opening the door himself, he sat on the limo's comfortable leather sets and grunted before ordering Jack to drive him home. Crossing his arms 'Kaiba style', he watched as the street lamps of the main street in Domino flickered past the window.

"Mister Kaiba… We are here," Jack announced, pulling into the Kaiba mansion driveway.

Kaiba merely grunted and stepped out of his sleek black limo which shined dimly in the moonlight. He closed the door behind him, still clutching his briefcase that he always carries around with him. Walking up the stone steps that preceded the intimidating front door, he entered the front entryway and saw the place dimly lit up by a few lamps here and there.

Taking his shoes off at the front door, he climbed up the spiraling staircase that lead to the top floor. Kaiba walked down the dark hallway before pausing at a door and opening it slightly. Peering in, his saw his younger brother sleeping soundly in his own bed.

His ebony hair was splayed across the pillow and his cloudy blue eyes were shut tightly. Some people wondered how Kaiba and Mokuba could be related. Mokuba was a kind-hearted ten year old with a soft smile, unlike Kaiba who was his completely opposite.

But even with all of the rumors everyone spreads about the Kaiba brothers, they don't care. They still have each other in the end.

Kaiba lips broke into a small soft smile as he closed Mokuba's door. He strolled to the opposite door and opened it, revealing his giant room.

Setting his briefcase down on the mahogany desk, he took his white trench coat off and set it down on a nearby chair. Cracking his neck while walking to his soft bed, he groaned and flopped onto the cushy mattress without bothering to change.

Getting under the covers, he laid his head on the fluffy pillow and fell into a deep sleep, unaware of the events that were about to take place in his life… Tomorrow.

* * *

**panmotto:** Again, nothing much has changed in this revised version. Just that it's easier to read.. ^_^


	2. Meeting Mokuba

**Chapter 2: Meeting Mokuba**

**Disclamier:** I own nothing

**panmotto:** Again a HUGE thanks to **Hollow Mashiro** for revising this horribly written chapter. I can't believe I posted these chapters that were so horribly butchered!!...Anyways, this is the revised version of chapter 2. Hopefully its easier to read..^_^

* * *

Sprawled under a large tree, the sunlight shined through the cherry blossom leaves and hit Edward Elric's face.

Wait… A cherry tree?

Alphonse was the first to awaken from his knocked out state. Even though he was in a metal amored suit, he was still able to be knocked out by an enemy. He sat up, his metal limbs squeaking from the lack of oil lubricating the joints. Glancing around, puzzled, he noticed his older brother lying right beside him.

Alphonse wouldn't have noticed anything different about his surroundings, expect for the cherry tree that they were under. There was no cherry tree in the forest that they were to be in. Putting a hand on his older brother's shoulder, he silently gulped.

Waking Edward up is like waking Tasmanian Devil up. But Alphonse had to do it; he had no choice in that matter.

"Ed… Ed wake up" Alphonse ordered, trying to keep his voice low. Edward groaned in his sleep and turned over so that his back was facing Alphonse. Alphonse merely sighed and shook Ed's shoulder again. "Edward… You have to get up… It's already sunrise"

Edward groaned once more and waved off Alphonse. "5 more minutes, Mom." Alphonse's eyes softened upon hearing that.

Even though it had been years since their mother had passed on,, Edward still never forgot the important things that mom used to do for them.

"Mom isn't hear Ed… Come on, get up," Alphonse ordered quietly, almost afraid of breaking his poor brother's dream. Edward's eyes snapped open and he sat up faster than if that demented cat was clawing out his face. Which, in Edward's mind, is pretty damn fast!

Alphonse was startled and fell backwards, hitting his metallic head on the soft, yet prickly grass.

"Huh? What? Where am I? Alphonse? What are you doing on the ground?" Edward asked slightly timidly, looking at Alphonse, who was sitting back up and holding his head.

"It's nothing, brother," Alphonse assured. Since he was a suit of armor, he was unable to feel pain.

Edward believed his brother and nodded his head, though when he glanced around their surroundings he also noticed something out of place, so to speak. They weren't in the same forest they had been in, nor did the topography look at all familiar to Ed. The grass was lush and green, and more vibrant in the sunlight, Cherry blossom trees were scattered among the large area, and the sound of moving water could be heard in the distance.

To Edward, none of this looked like the forest they had been in.

"W-Where are we?" Edward finally mustered out, hauling himself upright and staring at the whole area.

"I don't know Edward… I don't think we are in the same place as last night… Speaking of which, what happened last night?" Alphonse asked, not recalling what had happened to them the night before.

To tell you the truth, neither did Edward; he was just as confused and in as deep of thought as Alphonse. Trying to remember something that seemed to have been erased from their memories was hard.

"I-I can't remember at all! I remember we caught that damned cat… And then after that… Everything seems to be a blur," Edward muttered, holding his head, in a lot of pain because of all of the information whirling about in his brain at once.

If you looked really closely, you could see steam coming out of both of Edward's ears. He was working his brain to the limit! But even so, Ed pushed the gears in his head spin rapidly, trying to force the young State Alchemist to remember every miniscule detail of the night!

Faster and faster the gears turned, and his whole brain was heating up tremendously; poor Edward was not used to this kind of brain work. Learning Alchemy was one thing, but remembering something that you completely forget was another thing.

It's like trying to remember the first time you walked on your two feet. You try and try and try AND try, but you can remember nothing. Your brain just can't remember that far back in your life.

It is the same situation for Edward, but this was trying to remember what happened the night before, not trying to recall the day you first walked.

Alarms and sirens went off in Edward's head, signaling him to STOP thinking. But being the hotheaded Alchemist he was, he refused to listen to his inner voice.

While this was all happening inside of Edward Elric's head, Alphonse looked at his brother with utter confusion. Steam was coming out of Edward's ears, veins were popping on the side of his head and his hands were literally ripping his hair out.

But, as if an off switch had been flipped inside of Edward's brain, Edward fell to the ground like a boneless lump. Alphonse blinked at this sight and bent down to his brother's side.

"Edward? Edward?" he called out, shaking Edward's shoulders lightly.

Poor, poor Edward had to learn the hard way that over working your brain is a VERY bad thing to do. His once yellow eyes were in a spiraling circle; Alphonse figured that it was out of fatigue or exhaustion.

Alphonse, realizing that his brother was out cold for the moment, picked him up, cradling him in his giant, strong metal arms. Hearing voices nearby, Alphonse turned his head in the direction.

"People… We must be near a village or something," Alphonse spoke out loud, stepping on the prickly grass below his armored feet. Although he couldn't feel nothing, the crunch sounds of the grass made Alphonse wonder what kind of care this vegetation.

Alphonse followed the human voices, while his eyes scanned the place he was in. He was walking on a cemented pathway, small cracks traced the cement while small pebbles were scattered on it, making it VERY dangerous for stupid people who don't watch where they are going.

Even though it looked similar to what Alphonse was used to, something was out of place. Like a strange aura was missing. But what could it be?

Still carrying Edward like a doll in his arms, he sped up, hoping to catch the people the voice belonged to. He jogged up a tall hill and halted when he reached the top.

What he saw then shocked yet amazed him in many ways.

A large stone fountain with a dolphin engraved in the center of it spat water in almost perfect arches. Its majestic mouth was pointing to the sky while crystal clear water spouted from it. Around the fountain about six meters away were oak benches, carefully craved and engraved with words on it that Alphonse could not see.

On these well made benches were people. Yes, to Alphonse's luck there were people, but not the kind of people he was expecting.

Don't get me wrong; these were normal looking people. But what shocked Alphonse the most was what they were wearing.

The neon colors worn by these people were almost blinding, and the styles were incredibly different, as well. Alphonse didn't see any of the clothes that people in the villages wore.

Glancing around for a friendly-looking person that might have been willing to help,, his gaze landed on a lady that was holding her daughter's hand. Alphonse thought that maybe these people would give him a heads up as to where they were.

…HA! Come on, what would you do if you saw a suit of armor with a midget man in his arms?

Alphonse approached the lady who was grasping her daughter's hand, completely oblivious of the stares he was earning from the other people around.

"Excuses me, miss? Can you help us?" Alphonse asked politely, stopping behind the woman.

The lady, thinking it was a small child from Al's youthful voice, turned around, happy and ready to help the so called 'small' child.

The lady turned gasped in shock, fear and all those other wonderful feelings that you get when you are scared shitless when she saw that was, indeed, not a child. She screamed in terror, making Alphonse cover his ears in pain.

Now remember who Alphonse was holding? Since his two hands were at his ears, blocking the woman's scream, there were no hands to hold the poor State Alchemist. In a spilt second, Edward crashed to the ground face first, therefore causing him to wake up.

Though Edward's face was in the cement, his butt and legs still dangled in the air and let's just say his temper was rising very rapidly.

While Alphonse tried to calm the deranged woman down, Edward felt a headache forming in his already sore head. Before Edward could do anything though, he felt someone grabbing him by the waist and hoisting up off the ground.

Alphonse seemed to have had enough with the crazy woman; he decided to take Edward and do what he calls 'spilt'! Running as fast as his metal legs could take him, he ran until he was out of earshot of the woman.

Stopping momentarily, he dropped Edward on the ground.

"That's twice today, AL! I have a splitting headache, my face hurts and NOW MY ASS HURTS!" Edward complained, waving his arms about.

"Just be glad that we didn't get followed," Alphonse pointed out while settling himself on the grass next to his brother.

Edward stood, placed his hands on his hips, and walked in front of Alphonse. "Maybe so… But you did cause that woman to have some kind of scream attack."

"Be reasonable Ed… She screamed like I was a killer or something," Alphonse muttered in annoyance.

Honest to god, when he walked down the streets of Lior, no one really took notice of Alphonse's strange appearance. Here, they think that he's some killer or something! What is the world coming too?

Edward chuckled and scratched his cheek absentmindedly. "Yeah.. She did sound kind of scared of you, Al. But isn't that normal for you?" Alphonse shook his head.

"No… Not really… Back home, people would just think I was in costume. She actually thought I was some kind of monster," Alphonse corrected. looking down shamefully. Alphonse hated when he did something to hurt another person.

But this time he didn't even touch her; she just screamed out of pure fear. He didn't like to be feared! Or to be hated for no reason at all.

Edward noticed Alphonse's gloomy face and frowned. Being sad didn't suit Alphonse at all. He was always the type of person who would pull Edward out of trouble and calm his raging temper when someone called him short. He was cool, calm, collected, and always optimistic. Sadness didn't suit him at all.

And having someone scared of him for no reason hurt Alphonse deeply. Edward sat down beside Alphonse and slapped his back.

"No worries Al… Don't mind that crazy old hag. She is a nobody. I'm guessing she just wanted attention." Edward assured, trying his damn best to cheer his younger brother up. Alphonse cast him a side glance and stared into Edward's concerned eyes.

"Really?" Alphonse asked, hopeful. Edward nodded his head and stood back up, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Yep" Edward answered with an assuring smile. Even through the hardest of times, the Elric brothers endured everything life threw their way together. They relied on each other for support and strength.

Alphonse's face brightened as he stood to stand beside his shorter, older brother. Edward once again was in deep thought, pondering and wondering where they could be. Alphonse gasped and waved his hands in front of Edward's face.

"E-Ed… I don't think that's such a good idea for you to think too hard or else you'll overload your brain again," Alphonse warned, seeing the State Alchemist in deep thought.

Edward huffed and crossed his arms. "That was because I was trying to remember something that my mind refused to remember. Right now I was wondering where we are." Alphonse sighed in relief and dropped his hands to his side.

"I think we should explore the area and see what we find. Maybe we are in a new village. But I'm guessing that a military base must be around here. So we can go there, call the Colonel, and tell him to pick us up," Alphonse suggested, looking at Edward for an answer.

Edward thought for a moment and nodded his head. "Yeah. I think it's best that we do that. Let's go, Al."

**Back in the Fullmetal Alchemist world**

Colonel Roy Mustang sat in his desk at East Headquarters, jet black hair covering his midnight eyes. He tapped a pencil impatiently, waiting for some kind of news concerning Fullmetal and his younger counterpart.

Hearing a knock on his door, he sat up from his desk quickly. "Come in," he ordered sternly.

The door opened, revealing Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Saluting Colonel Mustang as she stepped into the room, her brown eyes stayed stern and her blonde hair lightly shined in the sunlight pouring through the large windows behind the Colonel.

"Colonel, I have some news regarding the disappearance of the Elric Brothers," she announced, standing stiff and straight in front of her commanding officer. Even though Riza kept a straight face at all times, she was extremely worried about the Elric brothers. They had not reported in for days and an extended search had been called out to find them.

"Yes? What news do you bring Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Roy asked, keeping his voice calm and business-like. He kept his face carefully expressionless.

She shook her head before looking up at Roy Mustang. "Nothing, sir. All of our troops are searching, but nothing has been found."

Before Roy Mustang sat down, he slammed his fists on the desk in frustration. Riza stared at her commanding officer with some worry and concern.

"Damn that Fullmetal! Where has he gotten off to now?! For all we know Scar might have captured him! Or worse, Scar could have killed them both." Roy leaned back in his chair, once his anger was released.

"I highly doubt that is the case, Colonel. I believe that the Elric brothers are fine," Riza explained, trying to calm her Colonel's nerves slightly. He looked up at her and sighed deeply.

"Maybe you are right… For now, let's just hope those two are okay," he muttered, intertwining his fingers together thoughtfully.

**Back at the Yugioh world**

Edward and Alphonse meandered down the street of the VERY strange village – town; it was too large to be a mere village – they were in. The streets were covered in black tar or cement, there were very stylish-looking cars driving through the streets, the buildings stretched higher than even Central Headquarters, and they didn't recognize anyone, to boot.

"Al… Where is the military base?" Edward asked, putting both of his hands behind his head. Alphonse paused and looked around.

"I kind of thought it would be around here somewhere… You know, like the tallest building around. But from the looks of it…." Alphonse trailed, off staring up at the tall buildings that towered above them.

"All of these damn buildings look the same," Edward finished, making sure to add an angry tone to his voice. It was true; many of the monstrous buildings filled the center of Domino City.

And all of the buildings looked exactly the same expect for the logos on the very top of them. Although they could read the logos, they had no idea what it stood for. Although they were able to read the writing on the many buildings, they still had no idea what it stood for.

Alphonse nodded his head in agreement before feeling people's stares on the back of his head. Instead of screaming their heads off at the sight of Alphonse, like the woman, they only muttered 'It's not Halloween yet, ya freaks' and some other crude insults.

But Alphonse didn't care much about the derogatory statements directed at him. He was too busy thinking of where they should look next. After a few more minutes of walking, Edward collapsed on a nearby bus bench. Putting his hand over his face, he heaved a stressed sigh.

"We're never going to find it at this rate. This place is like a maze," Edward complained like a Drama Que—er, King. Alphonse shook his head in utter disbelief and glanced around at the strange town that they were in.

There were so many new things to see here, but where was the Military base? Maybe Colonel Mustang forgot to tell them that there was a new town that they could go to, or maybe he tried to keep it a secret.

"Maybe there isn't a Military base around constructed around here yet," Alphonse announced sadly, admitting the sad conclusion he had come to about this place. Though in Edward's mind, that was a bunch of bull shit.

"What?! There has to be! This place is HUGE and there has just got to be a damn military base here we can go to!" Edward protested, unable to believe that they were in the middle of nowhere, especially considering the size and technological advancement of the town.

Oh, they were in a middle of nowhere alright in terms of their proximity to Amestris. They didn't know where they were, they didn't remember how they got there, and plus they didn't even know that they were in an entirely alternate universe. Life liked throwing a lot of tall hurdles in the Elric brothers' path, that's for sure. Alphonse took a seat next to his older brother and heaved a frustrated yet confused sigh.

This was going to be a LONG day indeed.

-

Mokuba Kaiba trotted along the lonely sidewalk by himself, carrying his book bag on his back that contained his homework inside. After the limo Seto sent for him got into a car accident, Mokuba figured t fastest way home was to walk. He hated being at the school any longer than he needed to be. So instead of being a patient boy and wait for the next limo, Mokuba decided to walk home to the Kaiba Mansion.

Lately Seto seemed to have no time to spend with his only family. So Mokuba spent the days and weekends by himself in his lonely mansion. With only the servants keeping him company, Mokuba longed for a friend.

But because of his status as Seto Kaiba's little brother, people only used him to get what they wanted, which was money. Or they just picked on him because of his long ebony hair that tumbles down to his mid-back.

The only 'friends' he had were Yugi and the others. Even though Mokuba's older brother despised Yugi with a passion, Mokuba felt like he was welcome in their group. But because of his age, he felt slightly out of place.

Since Mokuba was young, he always felt like he only needed Seto to get through this life, but lately, since his brother was working late and Mokuba rarely ever was him, Mokuba felt like he needed some else. A friend, perhaps.

The young Kaiba sighed sadly while kicking a rock that was in his path. A friend? Who would want to be his friend? He had abnormally long hair, was mistaken for a girl at times, and kids said that he talked funny.

Poor Mokuba was literally having the worst day of his life. A group of bullies at his school picked on him today at lunch time. Although Mokuba tried to defend himself, he was helpless at the furry of the group of boys. Pushing him around like a rag doll against the gym lockers, throwing his books in the toilet; Mokuba could only wince at the memory.

Mokuba tenderly touched his arm and recoiled back feeling the tenderness of a fresh bruise. Grasping the strap of book bag tighter, Mokuba made a firm resolve not to trouble Seto with his problems at school. He didn't want his older brother to be bothered with something as trivial as this.

Unknown to Mokuba, a street gang known as the Tigers trailed behind the young Kaiba. Their mission: capture the Kaiba Boy and hold him hostage, then make the CEO pay millions of dollars to get them back.

The Tigers are also known to many as the Street Killers; they are ruthless, mean and cold hearted people, just after money, drugs, and of course women.

Can't forget the women, huh? Picking up ladies off of the street and screwing them is their specialty. That is what they are most known for.

Their leader, White Fang, a fearless drug dealer and a well known killer, stood behind his lackeys, his muscular arms crossed and his red eyes narrowed at the Kaiba boy. Bald and shiny as a cue ball and as buffed up as a gorilla, he was well known for his strength and cold heart.

Heck, policemen are even afraid to try to arrest White Fang, since they know very well that they will be shot and killed if they even attempt.

His other men? Just as buffed up as White Fang, and bald too. They stood, awaiting White Fang's orders.

With a simple loud grunt from White Fang, two of the gang members ran for the young Kaiba, grabbing both of his arms.

Mokuba, realizing that someone had him captive, started to struggle intensely, refusing to give in to his kidnappers. "Help!" Crying out desperately, Mokuba felt his body being lifted off the ground like it weighed nothing. Kicking the air wildly, Mokuba felt the stinging of tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

No. He was nothing but a bother for his brother. He knew full well that the way to get inside Seto's armor was to attack Mokuba himself. He was Seto's only weakness.

To Mokuba, deep inside this was getting TOO old! Even the gods couldn't change that!

The kidnappers quickly subdued the small boy and walked him over to White Fang, who had a proud smirk upon his features. Mokuba's face paled upon seeing the ruthless killer.

Why, oh why did Mokuba have to get caught by THE most wanted man in all of Japan?

Better yet, who was going to save him? Yugi and his friends were all out having fun while Seto was busy working…

No one was there for the poor Kaiba. For the first time in his life, he felt alone and unwanted.

Meanwhile White Fang stood in front of Mokuba, staring him down.

"So… We finally meet you, little rat… I do hope you enjoy your little stay with us, because you are not leaving if your brother does not pay up," White Fang growled, snatching Mokuba's arm away from the two henchmen. Mokuba bit his lip as White Fang squeezed his arm tightly. It didn't help that it was the same arm where the fresh bruise was located.

A Kaiba does not cry! Not ever! Even when he heard his arm crack, he refused to give in. Struggling to keep his vision from going all black, Mokuba silently prayed that someone, anyone would be able to save him.

-

"Where are we now?" Edward asked for the tenth time, glancing up at the long signs that seemed to be at the corner of every street. Alphonse also glanced up and sighed.

"122 Street"

"You know, that's nice to know. But it still doesn't tell me anything about where the hell we are?!" Edward shouted in frustration at his younger brother. Alphonse shrugged his shoulders and began glancing over the contents of this street.

Alphonse didn't understand why, but it seemed that all the contents of each street resembled each other. To add to that, did that mean there were over one hundred and twenty two streets in this place.

Shaking his head, Alphonse knew it was futile to try to understand this foreign place. While Edward was still ranting on about how frustrated he was, Alphonse twitched upon hearing a loud commotion coming from the street they were on. Alphonse was about to halt Edward's rants, but the older brother already was already altered to the sounds.

Glancing at each other, they both nodded before rushing to the large crowd of people that seemed to litter the streets. Pushing their way in with little effort (thanks to Alphonse), the brothers' halted when they spotted what the noise was all about.

A small young boy was being held up by his arm by a larger man. The boy's face was contorted in pain, but he it seemed he refused to cry out. It was pretty obvious of the pain this boy was in from the sickening crack that resounded from his arm.

Edward gritted his teeth in furry as he cast a glance to Alphonse. Alphonse nodded back and turned his attention back to the small boy. "Let's take care of this, Al"

-

"Why don't you leave the kid alone, you old goat!" a voice ordered from behind White Fang. White Fang dropped Mokuba on the floor like a rag doll and turned around to face the Elric brothers.

Clearly mad and disgusted, the two Alchemists were NOT going to let this sicko hurt the little ebony haired boy any more.

White Fang then raised an eyebrow staring down his so called 'opponents'. A midget and a suit of armor. "And what if I don't want to, Shorty?"

Shorty… Ah… The word that Edward HATES being called. Anything that has to do with the word 'small' is like poison to Edward's ears. And whoever called him the Shorty will have a very rude awakening.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO TINY THAT THEY'RE EVEN SMALLER THAN MICROSCOPE?!" Edward roared, his eyes turning to slits and glaring down White Fang.

White Fang merely chuckled and pointed to Edward. "You."

Now this, my friends, was the last straw for poor Edward Elric. Not even Alphonse could hold this raging bull back from DESTROYING his enemies. Poor, poor White Fang. Even though he was strong and all, he has yet to face a VERY pissed off State Alchemist. And now, unluckily for him, he gets to face the most temperamental one of them all!

"I've had it with this Shorty. Finish him off, boys," White Fang ordered, impatient to continue his mission.

Tsk, tsk. That would be the worst mistake White Fang could have made. His minions approached Edward with their knives drawn and guns cocked.

They actually think they are going to do any damage to a State Alchemist! Poor, unsuspecting fools.

"I'M NOT SHORT! YOU ROTTEN EGG HEADS!" Edward roared, clapping his hands together. A strange, electrical spark emitted from his hands, indicating to Alphonse that his brother was indeed using alchemy to finish them off.

Edward then slammed both of his hands on the ground, creating an explosion of asphalt and causing it to crash into the henchmen of the Tigers. They flew through the air like rag dolls and landed on the ground, bruised, injured and angry.

They all stood up just as more reinforcements showed up; since White Fang had called them from his cell phone when he saw Ed effortlessly take down the numerous henchmen that had been attacking him. Edward's face broke into a grin as he approached a lamp post.

Clapping his hands once again and placing them on the pole, a bright light surrounded the lamp post. Instead of the lamp post, there was a giant hammer in its place. Grabbing the handle of the giant hammer, he faced the henchmen of the Tigers.

"I do hope you like your eggs scrambled! Cause that's what you're all going to be after I'm done with you!" Edward roared, lunging for them with the hammer held high above his head.

Meanwhile, while Edward was kicking some serious butt, Alphonse walked up to Mokuba, trying to not scare the boy away. Mokuba didn't see Alphonse, since he was too busy staring at Edward, shocked at what Ed did and wondering how he did it.

"Are you okay?" A voice broke through the young Kaiba's trance. Mokuba looked up slowly and saw a giant suit of armor towering above him. Even though most people would run away at this sight, Mokuba felt at ease near this stranger's presence.

He nodded his head slowly, but winced as he accidentally jolted his arm. If Alphonse had eyes, they would have softened at Mokuba's pain. He bent down and scooped the young boy off the ground.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'm going to take you somewhere that is safe," Alphonse assured, looking back at his older brother who was kicking some major ass.

"O-Okay," Mokuba stuttered slightly, afraid and confused.

"AL! Get the kid and get out of here! I'll take care of these losers myself," Edward ordered while smashing another Tiger henchman away with the hammer. Alphonse stared at his brother worriedly and nodded his head reluctantly.

Even though Alphonse wanted to stay to aid his brother, he knew that he had to get this boy away from the Tigers.

Mokuba just stared at the interaction between the two brothers and blinked confusedly. They acted somewhat like what he and Seto acted like, but slightly different. But they looked so different from one another. How could they possibly be related to one another?

Mokuba was suddenly jerked out of his trance when he felt Alphonse run away from the scene.

White Fang snarled at the sight of the shorty beating the crap out of his henchmen and the suit of armor getting away with his hostage. He would not be beaten twice today. Taking out his shot gun, he aimed and Alphonse's tin head and fired.

The sound was so loud that Edward as well as the gang members stopped dead in their tracks.

Mokuba's eyes widened when he saw Alphonse's head fly off to the side. Alphonse fell down on his butt, but still gripped Mokuba tightly.

Tears began to fall from Mokuba's eyes. He was at fault here! It's his fault Alphonse died. He was to blame for everything!

I guess he didn't know that Alphonse doesn't really die when his head is blown off.

"Now I have to admit... That was very rude." Alphonse's voice rang out, making everyone expect Edward gasp in shock. Mokuba's eyes widened when Alphonse put him on the ground beside him. "Would you mind getting me my head?"

A question that everyone wants to hear everyday! 'Can you go and get me my head?'

Well, for poor Mokuba on the other hand, it was a very odd question that had him puzzled for a moment. Hesitating at first, he walked up to Alphonse's detached head and picked it up.

Walking back to Alphonse, he handed Al's head back to the body. Alphonse twisted the head back in place and let out a relived sigh.

"Thank you," he said, patting Mokuba on the head. Mokuba mumbled a 'you're welcome' but didn't know how to actually react. I mean, he just retrieved a head that White Fang blew off. What do you think the kid's going to say?

Meanwhile, poor old goat White Fang was busy trying to figure out how in the hell Alphonse was still walking.

"H-How?" White Fang mustered, seeing his henchmen back away slowly from the steaming mad Edward and the 'immortal' Al. After all, he had his head blown off and he was still alive. "H-How could you still be alive even after I blew your head off?"

Alphonse stood still, his eyes looking down at the pavement, unable to answer that. Mokuba stared at Alphonse with curiosity and looked over at Edward to see what he was going to say.

Edward dropped his hammer to the ground and placed his hands on his hips.

"You really wanna know?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow at White Fang. He said nothing, which meant yes, he wanted to.

Do you actually think Edward Elric is going to tell this bald goat why Alphonse is still alive and how he created the hammer from the light pole? HA! That's a good one!

"Well, I ain't gonna tell you, you bald goat. Now go away before I make your life a living hell," Edward threatened sweetly, grinning maniacally. White Fang growled in frustration and fury that this little tick had the nerve to threaten him. After all, he was the most feared man in ALL of Tokyo! And if he lost to a midget and a suit of armor, his reputation would be destroyed completely!

Pointing the gun at Edward, his lips broke out into a spiteful smile. "Hope you like hell, tick. 'Cause that's where you're going!" He pulled the trigger, sending the bullet flying towards Edward's head.

With lightning quick reflexes, Edward put his hand in front of his face and closed his palm as soon as he felt the bullet hit it. White Fang had anticipated the State Alchemist to fall down dead, but no... Edward had different plans.

Edward opened his hand to reveal the bullet resting on his white glove. No blood was on his hand; no marks of any kind were visible where the bullet had collided with Ed's hand. Just the single bullet that White Fang shot at him.

Little did White Fang know that Edward had caught the bullet with ease with his automail. What a fool the old goat was!

Seeing the bullet fall to the ground with ease, White Fang signaled all the Tigers to retreat. I mean, how could they face an 'immortal' suit of armor and a shrimp?

When they were out of sight, Edward turned around to examine the little ebony-haired boy he and Al had saved.

His face was filled with shock, confusion and amazement. Edward smiled, knowing that he would probably be bombarded with questions from the young Kaiba boy.

"H-How did you do that?" Mokuba asked, just as Edward predicted. "I-I mean… How can you move without anyone inside? How did you make all those cool things happen with your hands? How did you catch a bullet with your hand?" Mokuba fired question after question, making Edward and Alphonse look at each other.

Before Mokuba could say another word, Edward put a finger on Mokuba's lips, silencing him.

"Not so many damn questions, kid. Listen… Before we do anything we need to take you back to your home," Edward explained, taking his finger off Mokuba's closed mouth.

"Okay! You both can with me to my house. Then can you tell me?" Mokuba asked with a hopeful gaze. Edward couldn't help but soften at the small boy's face. It reminded him so much of his younger brother when he still had his body.

"Okay. We'll tell you everything if you go back home," Alphonse bargained, raising one of his fingers in the air. Mokuba nodded his head and gave a loud cheer.

"Yeah! By the way, my name is Mokuba. Nice to meet you both," Mokuba greeted while holding onto Alphonse's arm.

"Oh… Hello Mokuba, my name is Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward Elric," Alphonse greeted pointing to his older brother beside him.

"Older brother?... But how come he's so short compared to you?" Mokuba asked innocently, not really realizing that what he had just said would trigger an explosion named Edward Elric.

"Who did you say was a super-ultra short kid!" Edward snapped, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"I didn't say you were. I just asked why there is such a size difference between you two," Mokuba repeated, seeing Edward's murderous face. Alphonse noticed this and patted Edward's shoulder.

"Don't get mad at the kid. He is just pointing out the obvious," Alphonse explained, walking up to Mokuba.

"WHAT! YOU'RE AGREEING WITH THE BRAT!" Edward roared in fury. Alphonse merely ignored him and scooped up Mokuba in his arms.

"Enough bickering, Edward. We need to get Mokuba home," Alphonse ordered seeing his older brother babble on about 'I'm gonna get taller' and 'just you wait! You're all going to be a size of a bean one day'.

Edward was engrossed in his 'filling' conversation that he completely blocked out Alphonse's order.

Instead of trying to argue with the brick wall, Alphonse turned and began to walk away.

"Shouldn't we wait for your brother?" Mokuba asked, looking back at Edward, who was still talking to himself. Alphonse chuckled and shook his head.

"No. He'll catch up to us later. Anyways, can you show us how to get to your house from here?" Alphonse asked as Mokuba pointed left. And with that direction, Alphonse was off with Mokuba, leaving the babbling Edward behind.

Meanwhile, Edward talked on about how he was going to get a growth spurt one day and be taller than Al. When he heard nothing, he opened his eyes and saw Alphonse and Mokuba both gone.

Blinking in utter confusion, he looked around and saw Alphonse walking away with Mokuba cradled in his arms. They were leaving without him!

How dare they leave without THE State Alchemist!

"AL! Wait for me!" Edward called out, running for his younger, taller brother. Alphonse stopped and stared at his brother as he approached him.

"About time you stopped talking. People were certainly giving you odd stares," Alphonse chuckled. Mokuba laughed quietly at this but held his injured arm tightly as it throbbed. It was probably going to require some bandaging.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving!" Edward demanded, embarrassed. Mokuba and Alphonse exchanged glances and smiled.

"Well for one Edward, you didn't hear Al say anything. And secondly, you were too busy denying that you're short to notice our absence," Mokuba answered bluntly with a small grin. Edward's eyes narrowed at this comment.

Inside of Edward's head, alarms and sirens were all ringing in the 'Anger' section. Let's just say that Mokuba said the wrong thing again!

"WHAT! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Edward barked glaring at Mokuba. Alphonse sighed once again and waved his hand at Edward.

"Calm down, brother. Right now we have to focus on bringing Mokuba home," Alphonse explained, pacifying Edward. The sirens within Edward's head died down seeing Mokuba's puppy eyed expression.

God, he looked so much like Alphonse when he was little. Edward's golden eyes softened at the hazy memory of his brother's face that seemed to be a mirror image of Mokuba.

Heaving a defeated sigh, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the sky. "Are we going or not?" Alphonse and Mokuba nodded their heads and began their walk to Mokuba's house with Edward beside them.

Edward thought that Mokuba was a sweet kid who was innocent beyond belief. But what Edward didn't know was that Mokuba's older brother, Seto Kaiba, was not so innocent.

The Elric brothers and Kaiba brothers share a similarity.

Mokuba and Alphonse are both carefree, sweet hearted kids who would do anything for their older brothers.

Edward and Seto would do anything for their little brothers. And they are both hotheaded and stubborn. This makes them a deadly combination when put in the same room together.

How can two people so similar to each other get along without killing the other first?

Let the fight between Edward and Kaiba begin!

* * *

**panmotto:** ...I really don't know how you faithful readers were able to read that garbage that was posted before this.. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Seto Kaiba Meets Edward Elric

**Chapter 3:** Seto Kaiba meets Edward Elric

**Disclamiar:** I own neither YGO nor FMA!

**panmotto:** First off thanks for the reviews

**Dark Mage of Sea**

**TigerRoyalty**

**setos-fangirl91**

**Adam Shadow**

**Scorpia250**

**Tsuna Dragon****  
**

**Miko102 **

**bautchchic**

**panmotto:** 0.0.. I never thought this story would get so popular. I thank everyone who has been reading it and taking the pleasure in reviewing my fic. Oh and also, this has been mentioned in a few reviews, my gramar suck. So I'm in need of a beta reader to look over each chapter that I write. If you would like to my beta reader, please notify me in a review or an email. Anyways, I thank everyone once again for the reviews! Please enjoy this extra long chapter and please review at the end! Enjoy!

* * *

Mokuba soon lead the Elric brothers to a giant house. The Kaiba Mansion of course. Alphonse and Edward could not believe that the young ebony haired boy lived in this house.

Well Edward actually thought that the kid was lying and was fooling them. Heh.. Guess Edward doesn't know that Mokuba is a KAIBA which spells out 'rich'! Mokuba hoped out of Alphonse's arms and walked up to the giant metal gates preventing anyone from entering.

One each side of the gate, their was a giant stone dragon, carved with perfection and polished with grace. In the middle of the gate itself were the letter KC.

Edward stared at this giant sized gate and felt as small as a bean compared to the size of it. Which is a first for the State Alchemist.

Alphonse watched Mokuba walk up to a key pad on the side of the door. He pressed a couple of numbers and letters as a code swiftly with his good arm, surprising Alphonse greatly. Mokuba smiled as he stepped back, watching as the gates swung open by themselves.

"H-How did you do that?" Edward stuttered out not believing his own yellow eyes. Guess he never heard of an 'automatic' door opener, or in the case an automatic gate opener.

Creaking from the lack of oil, the gates swung until it reached the side of the giant wall surrounding the Mansion. Mokuba walked in without a care in the world, leaving the two Elric brothers staring in awe.

In all, Mokuba was very happy that he had two new friends. They saved him and plus they were just as odd as he was.

Edward was short for being an older brother and Alphonse.. Well Mokuba didn't really know about Alphonse that much. It puzzled him the whole way here how Alphonse could move and have a will of his own if no one was inside of the tin suit. But according to their bargain, they were going to explain to Mokuba EVERYTHING!

Boy was the little Kaiba boy going to be surprised when he heard the full story.

The Elric brothers tagged along after slightly recovering from the gate incident, and gazed around at the courtyard.

Beautiful trees were placed in various spots around the place, amazing arrangements of flowers lightened the place and a giant fountain grazed the middle of the courtyard. In the middle of the fountain stood the same giant dragon mounted at the edge of the gates, it's majestic mouth open wide and fresh, clean water pouring out of it.

"This guy must have an obsession with made up animals" Edward whispered to Alphonse, pointing at the beautiful dragon. Alphonse stared at this and nodded his head.

Yes, it did seem that Seto Kaiba DID have an obsession with a certain dragon. To Edward, it seemed like a CRAZY obsession with something that didn't even exist.

Apparently he hasn't heard o Duel Monsters yet!

Walking up the stone steps with ease, Mokuba Kaiba ran to the front mahogany doors and knocked them. Approaching his side, awaiting for the doors to open, Edward and Alphonse glanced around, examining the whole outdoors.

When no one seemed to answer the doors right away, Mokuba tried once again, this time louder to see if any of the servants heard him.

"Hey Kid.. Don't you have doors that swing open without no one here to open them?" Edward asked putting both of his hands behind his head. Mokuba scowled at the nickname given to him by the State Alchemist.

He hated being referred to as kid. It was down right annoying in Mokuba's mind.

"Mokuba.. Could their be no one home?" Alphonse suggested prying Mokuba's eyes off of Edward's and onto his.

"I don't know.. Their should be.." Mokuba trailed off frowning at the front doors. Edward, getting impatient, pushed Mokuba out of the way and stood in front of the doors.

Taking his clenched fists, he began banging on the door.

So picture this; Edward Elric banging on a rich guy's door, and then the door opens, and he falls right into the 'creepy' butlers hands.

Let's just say the pale, almost death-like face of the butler is all that it took to scare Edward Shitless. Edward yelped, pushing himself backwards and falling down the stone steps.

Alphonse raised an eyebrow at this sight and shook his head. Turning to Mokuba he seen a relieved expression on his face.

"Hiya John" Mokuba greeted to the 'creepy' bald butler dressed in a black tuxedo and a black tie. John or referred to by Ed as the 'creepy' butler bowed respectively, and took notice of the people along with Master Mokuba.

A giant tin man and a very short child. What strange friend Master Mokuba had.

"Good afternoon Master Mokuba" he greeted dully, as if a zombie or something. Edward finally managed to sit up after the hard fall down 10 stone steps. Holding his head in pain, he looked up and seen everyone looking at him.

Embarrassed a little, Edward shot up, ignoring the headache forming in his mind and walked up the dreaded steps.

"John.. Meet my new friends. Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric" Mokuba introduced pointing to the Elric brothers. John merely raised an gray eyebrow at this introduction and leaned towards Mokuba.

"Master Mokuba.. Would you like me to phone the police?" John asked referring the Elric brothers as some kind of criminals. Mokuba gasped in shock and shook his head.

"No! These are my friends John! They saved me from the Tigers" Mokuba spat out. John's face then showed pure shock. Edward and Alphonse, overhearing this conversation looked up at John and seen him paler than before.

"They s-saved you?" John asked not believing his two brown eyes. How could a short boy and a tin suit save Master Mokuba from such demons?

Edward on the other hand, didn't find it so hard to believe. After all, they were all just a bunch of Egg heads and their leader the old goat was not a tough guy. He just couldn't figure out why White Fang or properly known as 'the old goat' was so feared?

"Yeah we saved him Gramps.. He isn't telling a lie" Edward merely explained staring at John's shocked face.

Alphonse shifted nervously and put his hands on his lap. "A pleasure to meet you John" Bowing politely, it startled John slightly, bringing him back to reality.

"John.. Can you get Cathy to look at my arm and also bring Ed and Al to the living room okay" Mokuba ordered before walking inside, leaving Edward and Alphonse standing outside with the still shocked butler.

"R-Right this way gentlemen" he ordered smoothly extending his arm out. Alphonse and Edward slowly walked inside the Mansion and were shocked at what they saw.

Recently polished marble flooring that gave the impression that whoever owned this joint was a pretty rich dude, chandlers hung over the front entrance, it's crystal shards sparkling with beauty and of course the walls were covered with paintings and various rich items that only rich people can afford.

John lead Alphonse and Edward through the main entrance, and into the living room. Admiring what they saw during the short walk to the living room, Alphonse and Edward were stunned at the possibility of how much money the owner of the house had!

Entering the living room, Al and Ed glanced around in awe. Black couches were positioned in the room, a large porcelain lamp on each side of the couch placed on a red oak side tables, a large red oak middle table and of course a large genuine Piano.

"Please.. Make yourselves at home while waiting for master Mokuba" John offered before leaving the Elric brothers by themselves.

Edward glanced at Alphonse before making his way to the recliner chair. Sitting down on it, he let out relieved sigh on how it felt on his head. Alphonse on the other hand took a seat on the large couch, and placed his hands on his laps.

"Pretty swell place the kid's got here" Edward complemented looking around the living room. Alphonse nodded his head in agreement and stared at Edward.

"Do you think his parents would mind us being here?" Alphonse asked not wanting another person scream their head off because of what he looked like.

"I don't know.. Depends I guess" Edward explained shrugging his shoulders.

Although the house seemed fancy and all decorated, Edward felt an odd presence, lingering in the Mansion. Like a feeling of loneliness and pain. And plus a presence of bitter evil that used to run this household.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Edward's gaze traveled around the room, searching for this weird feeling. It felt like his stomach was turned into a knot and whispering rang through his ears.

It would have continued if it wasn't for Mokuba who entered the room and filled the room back to it's natural feeling

"Hey guys.. Sorry that I took so long" Mokuba apologized sheepishly, fingering his bandaged arm. Alphonse and Edward both looked up and seen the ebony haired boy walk over to sit beside Alphonse.

"It's okay kid.. Nice place you got here! I am surprised that you live in this house" Edward complemented looking around at the paintings arranged on the walls.

"That's what most people say when they come in here" Mokuba trailed off, slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"So you think your parents mind if you have strangers over at their house?" Alphonse said, not really realizing that Mokuba Kaiba parents were dead. Mokuba's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the hands on his lap.

"O-Oh they wont mind.. Because their dead" Mokuba explained catching the Elric brothers by surprise.

"I'm sorry Mokuba.. I didn't mean to bring that up!" Alphonse apologized sincerely waving his hands in front of his face in defense. Mokuba sighed and shook his head absentmindedly.

It wasn't Alphonse's fault that he brought that up! He didn't know that Mokuba had no family expect his older brother.

"It's okay Al.. You didn't know" Mokuba explained sadly, mustering a weak smile.

"Then who are living with kid? I mean you can't be living here alone with that zombie butler?" Edward asked raising one eyebrow in question.

Mokuba can't fend for himself. Heck he is only 10 years old and needs some kind of protection.

As you can see, Edward's protective instincts are kicking in. Since Mokuba looks A LOT like Al when he was Mokuba's age in his eyes, Edward feels that he has to protect the small one.

Mokuba chuckled and shook his head. "No.. I live with my big brother" Alphonse stared at the Kaiba boy with some interest and looked up at Edward.

"Your big brother?" Edward repeated looking at Mokuba with questioning eyes.

"Yes my big brother Seto Kaiba!" Mokuba answered, suddenly happy saying that name. Even though Seto doesn't spend time with Mokuba, he still feels loved by his only big brother. Mokuba snapped out of his happy trance and stared at Edward with pleading eyes.

"Hey.. You two told me that you would tell me how you did all that stuff when he helped me… Can you tell me?" Mokuba asked hoping for a yes. Curiosity killed the cat, but a Kaiba on the other hand. I guess you can say they are not a cat, more like a pit bull if you talk about the elder Kaiba.

Alphonse and Edward exchanged glances and nodded their heads. Why not? Maybe Mokuba can help them find a Military base in this maze of a village.

"Alright kid.. You asked for it" Edward agreed grinning. Mokuba cheered with joy hearing that answer. At last, he would know how the Elric brothers did those cool tricks.

"Mokuba.. Ever heard of Alchemists?" Alphonse asked, beginning their explanation of what he and Edward are.

Mokuba cocked his head to the side and blinked.

"Alchemists? Well I have heard briefly about them. Aren't they people who practice combining elements of chemistry, physics, astrology, art, semiotics, metallurgy, medicine, mysticism, and religion. And they can transform any metal into sliver or gold" Mokuba asked intelligently. Not in a thousand years did Edward and Alphonse think that the small Kaiba boy knew that much about Alchemist.

It puzzled them greatly. Even so, Edward's jaw hung open in shock and Alphonse's eyes were widened. Regaining his senses, unlike his older brother, Alphonse cleared his throat to begin the explanation.

"True.. But do you know what Alchemy is?" Alphonse asked. Mokuba shook his head, his bright eyes widened in some curiosity.

Edward soon snapped out of his trance upon hearing that question asked. "Alchemy is the method of deconstructing and recreating matter by understanding it's inherent laws and place in nature.

The power to freely transform matter may appear as a miracle to those unfamiliar with the practice.. But even the seemingly almighty power of alchemy must abide by one absolute law.

That law is "Equivalent Exchange"

In order to gain something, an equivalent price must be paid" Alphonse explained reading word for word from the Alchemy book he once read. Alphonse studied hard when he was with his teacher Izumi. Listened to everything she said because she was a strict person who wouldn't take failures as apprentices.

Edward sat silent through the whole speech. Looking up, he seen Mokuba engrossed with the information given to him.

"Me and Alphonse are Alchemist. I am known as the State Alchemist, so I am very talented at that type of stuff" Edward explained proudly reaching in his right pocket for something that means a lot to him.

Pulling out his sliver pocket watch, he held it up high for Mokuba to see. One the watch, a figure of a lion with a long tail engraved on it with it's mouth open proudly. Behind it is three strange triangles put together.

Edward threw his watch to Mokuba and watched the boy catch it.

"I'm referred to Fullmetal or 'the dog of the military'" Edward bluntly explained putting his hands behind his head.

Mokuba traced the engravings of the pocket watch with his fingers, admiring it's beauty and shine. But to the statement Edward had just said, Mokuba looked up puzzled.

Fullmetal? Why would Edward be called Fullmetal when Alphonse is the one clearly made of metal?

"Fullmetal? How come you care called that?" Mokuba asked setting the watch down on the coffee table. Edward and Alphonse exchanged some worried glances and then stared back at Mokuba.

"It's because we did something forbidden that no alchemist should ever do" Alphonse explained gravely recalling the memories of that fateful day.

The day where he and Ed attempted 'Human Transmutation'. Mokuba stared at them oddly and scratched his head. What does them doing something forbidden cause Edward to be called Fullmetal.

Remember the young Kaiba boy does not know of Edward's metal limbs. Hearing the boy's silence as a que to continued, Edward stood up from his spot.

"Mokuba.. When Al was born, our good for nothing father left us, leaving me and AL with my mother. She was the best person in the world! It felt like no one could take her away from us. But one day, she got a illness that caused her to die leaving me and Al alone in this world" Edward began remembering his mother; Trisha's weak smile before she died. How sad and broken he was that day!

Mokuba's eyes showed some pity for the two boys. How could something like him and his older brother's situation happen to another pair of boys just like him and Seto?

"After her death, we began our study on Alchemy. Determined to bring our mother back from the dead" Alphonse added leaving Mokuba speechless.

Bring someone back from the dead! How was that possible! That's crossing into God's territory, which to Mokuba, was impossible.

"Yeah.. Big mistake that was.. Anyways, we tried to bring her back with 'Human Transmutation'.. But me and Al forget about one important rule in Alchemy. 'To gain something, an equal value must be lost'" Edward retold closing his eyes.

Mokuba stared at the two Elric boys and blinked. That rule means for them to gain their mother's life back, they had to give something up or lose something in the equal value. Even if Mokuba is just a 10 year old boy, he is very smart and catches onto things very quickly.

Such is a trait of a Kaiba. Seto catches on to things quickly and can learn something new very fast, just like his little brother.

"But that means.. You two had to lose something of an equal value.. But what did you los--" Mokuba gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. Alphonse.. His body.. Could that be one thing he lost?

Alphonse noticed Mokuba's shocked gaze upon him and sighed. "Yes.. I lost my body" Mokuba's eyes widened when he heard that. His guess was right! But how can that be?

"H-How can you speak then?" Mokuba stuttered unable to believe his eyes.

"That's where I come in.. Mokuba.. Let me show you the consequences of crossing into God's territory. When you try to do something that god can only do!" Edward offered grabbing his right shelve of his jacket. He pulled it off revealing leaving Mokuba utterly speechless.

His right arm was a mechanical limb. Attached to his shoulder, the metal limb shined in the dim lighting in the living room and it showed Mokuba the ugly truth behind what really happened with this forbidden act.

"You see Mokuba.. I lost something too in that transmutation. My left leg.. But to get Al's soul transmitted into that suit.. I had to give up my arm.. And now.. We are cursed with our mistakes until we find the only thing that can set everything right" Edward explained setting his red trench coat on the chair.

Poor Mokuba was traumatized by what he saw. How can this be possible? His eyes were wider than a saucers, his mouth hung open slightly and his mind was spinning in circles by the sight he was witnessing.

This was unbelievable. Here, he was talking to two boys who went through more hell than he and Seto by Gozaburro. But they only did what they did to get their mother back from the dead. But that to Mokuba, that sounded unthinkable. No wonder it was a 'forbidden' act in Alchemy. No one could possibly be able to do that! No one can be God expect god himself!

But the question that rang through his mind was noticed by him greatly.

"Did your mother come back after you lost all what you have lost?" Mokuba asked, but seeing their downcast gaze and saddened expression, it answered it all.

They lost so much, but they didn't get their mother back!

"NO.. What we got was not our mother.. It was some kind of monster.. And all we wanted to do was to see our mother smile again." Edward explained clenching his fists, including his mechanical one.

Mokuba couldn't believe what he was hearing. They tried the unthinkable, lost so much and didn't even get to see their mother in the end. How cruel could the world get?

Mokuba life was harsh and hard on both him and his brother. But they made it through together without losing nothing. But Alphonse and Edward's life was harsh, and they lost so much getting something that they dearly cared for.

So in other words, you think your life sucks, listen to the Elric brother's story and you'll think your life is a field of flowers.

But, even though they lost so much, they still have each other. And in Mokuba's mind, that's all they really needed.

"So kid, did we hold up of our end of the bargain well?" Edward asked while reaching for his trench coat and white gloves. Putting his trench coat on and gloves, he looked at the stunned child and sighed.

He was still speechless, Edward seen. Who could blame him? I mean, it's not everyday where you meet two people with odd features.

"Disappointed at what you heard or are you going to hit us with more questions kid?" Edward asked blinking at the Kaiba boy. Alphonse as well was staring at Mokuba, almost frozen in his spot.

It was like he was drenched with a bucket of ice cold water and he froze their in his spot. Yeah the kid was shocked beyond words.

But really, Mokuba was thinking of the question he completely forgot about while he was getting his arm fixed up. Then when Alphonse and Edward started to explain how they did those strange things, Mokuba forgot about it. And now, it's nagging at Mokuba in the back of his mind.

Outside he still looked shocked but deep inside, his brain was working on overdrive to remember what he wanted to the ask the Elric boys. Then it hit him, over the head in the shape of a fist.

Mokuba winced at the pain applied to the top of his head. He snapped out of his trance and held his head in pain.

"Hey kid! Snap out of it!" Edward snapped bringing his fist to his side. Mokuba sent one glare at him and then he remember the question. Funny how a punch in the head can make you remember the things you forgot.

"OW! That hurt.. Oh I remember now the question I wanted to ask both of you. Where do you live?" Mokuba asked getting the question off his chest.

Alphonse and Edward looked at each with a revealed face.

"Thank goodness you asked that question.. But before we answer it.. Where are we? I mean what town or village are we in?" Alphonse rephrased his question. Mokuba stared at the Elric brothers with some confusion and gladly decided to answer.

"Domino City, Japan" Mokuba simply answered smiling. At that moment, Edward and Alphonse's face fell. They were somewhere that they have never heard of!

"Domino City? What's that? And Japan? Since when is their a place called 'Japan'?" Edward asked quite confused and clueless.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow in their sanity and blinked. They have never heard of Japan before, he could understand Domino City but JAPAN! Japan is a very big of land mass that has millions of people on it, and it's located on the Pacific ocean. And to add onto that, most of the things sold in other countries was made in Japan.

"You've got to be kidding me? You've never heard of Japan?" Mokuba asked shocked when they nodded their heads. Have they been stuck inside for all their life and never experienced the joy of the WORLD!

"Nope.. Is it near a Military base?" Now this question by Alphonse towards Mokuba, threw the young Kaiba boy off. A Military base?

"A Military base? No their isn't no Military base around here" Mokuba answered uneasily.

"WHAT! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT DAMNED THING SINCE WE SHOWED UP HERE!" Edward roared, outraged and very angry at the same time. Poor Edward still doesn't know that he is in another world.

Such a shame for the State Alchemist.

"Looking for it? Where are you guys from?" Mokuba asked clearly puzzled.

"Honestly.. We don't even know anymore.. Or how we got here in that matter" Alphonse muttered stroking his chin thoughtfully. It's true. They don't remember a thing and to top it all off, they don't even know where Japan is.

Mokuba stared at his new friends with worry. They don't know where they are, they seem foreign to Japan and plus, they need a place to stay. The Mansion has plenty of rooms that the Elric brother's can use and Seto wont mind. Yeah right..

"I got it! You two can stay here until you can find your way home" Mokuba offered kindly. Alphonse and Edward exchanged glances and thought for a moment.

Both knew it was a good idea, since they didn't know their way around this 'Domino City', and both knew that Mokuba wouldn't be afraid of them no more. Their was just one, tiny, little problem that both Elric brothers forget to think about.

Mokuba's older brother. Well actually Alphonse thought of him, but he didn't know what the ice king was like!

"What about your older brother? Is he going to be okay with this?" Alphonse asked, deeply concern that he was going to annoy Mokuba's older brother by staying in his Mansion.

If Alphonse only knew. EVERYONE annoys Seto Kaiba! So their isn't much of a difference whether Al and Ed was going to annoy him or not.

Mokuba waved his hands and lit up with a smile. "Seto? Nah.. He'll be fine with it! He'll gladly let you two stay" Gladly? Yeah more like ' he'll gladly throw you two out!' Poor Edward and Alphonse, they are going to be face with someone that HATES everyone, expect his younger brother!

* * *

**Later**

**Kaiba Corp**

Seto Kaiba tapped on his keyboard furiously, quite annoyed and furious at his workers.

Once again, the damn duel disk blew up on the testers arm, causing Kaiba to try harder to improve it's faults. Poor Kaiba was working to his limits! Trying his best to improve Mokuba and his life at the same time.

Speaking of the little ebony haired boy, Kaiba hasn't seen or talked to him in a while. Being busy and all, Kaiba has little time to spare to spend with the one he loves.

Today was not a good day for Kaiba at all.

First his school. God forbid his damn classes! Sharing it with the mutt, pointy haired freak, Yugi, the cheerleader and the albino boy was hell all over again. Friendship this and love that and bah humbug! He hates all of them and wished that he didn't have to go to school.

He was smarter than most of the damned teachers their and ALL of the kids and still he was forced to go!

And too boot, he was mocked today by the damn mutt. Saying that Yugi beat him in a duel and that he sucked totally against Yugi. For Kaiba, that was one thing he wished NOT to mocked about! Kaiba counter with his usall remarks like; Shut up dog and I may not have been able to beat Yugi but I did beat you.

Leaving the mutt in a furry and rage made Kaiba's day better. But a headache caused by that cheerleaders ramblings just made his day more interesting and resembled more and more like Hell.

God why don't those stupid people leave him the hell alone!

If things weren't bad enough at school, he comes to work finding out that the stupid duel disk blew up.. AGAIN!

Kaiba blew a fuse right their! He fired about 5 people in their spots telling them that they are a disgrace to nature and they should all disappear. Yes, Kaiba may have been rude, but the dude has had a horrible day.

Who could blame the CEO of Kaiba Corp?

Running his stressed fingers through his hair, he heaved a very STRESSED sigh that showed that Kaiba was at the end of his ropes. When he got home, was going to relax for once and spend quality time with his younger counter part.

Yeah right! Anyways, Kaiba shut his laptop off with ease and placed it neatly in his metallic brief case. Shutting the locks on the bag, he grasped the metal handle and walked out of his office. Kaiba Corp was still opened with people bustling about trying to invent something new.

Kaiba simply ignored the fools and walked swiftly to the elevator. Pressing the down button, Kaiba heaved a staggered sigh and waited for elevator doors to open.

Speaking of that, he got the elevators checked out today. The repair man said their was nothing wrong with them. Kaiba honestly doesn't believe the man and thinks that he's on crack.

Kaiba knows their was something wrong for the elevator to do that last night, but he couldn't explain what. A soft ding sound he heard before the doors opened. Kaiba stepped inside the elevator compartment and reached over for the 1F button.

"Mr. Kaiba" a voice rang out in his ears. Kaiba merely looked up and frowned. Simon Cow also known as 'Brown Noser' ran up to the elevator in hopes of talking to the famous CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba on the other hand, had no time to talk to low lives like him. Simon stepped into the elevator as the door closed. This was it. Kaiba was REALLY now trapped in hell!

"Good evening Mister Kaiba. How are the excellent projects coming along?" Simon asked sickly smiling. Is he trying to dig himself a grave or something? Kaiba had no time for people like him. But being stuck in an elevator with the idiot made Kaiba groaned mentally.

This was not a good day at all!

"You should know how they are doing! You're the one in charge of recopying my damn model" Kaiba snapped angrily. It was true. While Gozaburro was in charge, he persuade the Big 5 to appoint him as the official builder.

He designed many military weapons and many bombs while Gozaburro was in charge. He did a very well job, considering that Kaiba Corp was a all powerful company. But when Seto Kaiba took over, Simon had no job.

But by sweet talking the manager of Chart Drawings, he is now appointed to the 'Duel Disk 150' job which requires everything to be perfect and exact!

"Yes.. I am aren't I! Recopying your drawings has always been a pleasure for me to do. Such artistic work and such complex models you can make. No wonder Kaiba Corp is a high power company" Simon sweet talked, expecting maybe a smile from the CEO.

Let me ask you this; Does Seto Kaiba EVER smile? I think not!

"Really now? Well maybe if you did it right, we wouldn't have this damn problem of doing it over and over again" Kaiba snapped grasping his brief case handle tightly. This man was annoying him very greatly and let's just say Kaiba was about to murder the sucker very quickly!

"But it isn't my fault that your drawing are so complex.. It's very difficult for me to keep up with your intelligence" Simon explained making Kaiba sick to his stomach.

It's either Simon wants something or he is infatuated with the oldest Kaiba.

Now that thought made Kaiba REALLY sick to his stomach. He may not like females but that did not mean he was gay!

"I thought you were trained to do that you idiot! Or is your tiny microscopic brain to small to compute what I am saying! Now if you mess up one more time, I wont hesitate for a moment to fire you on the spot " Kaiba sneered coolly, just as the elevator doors opened. Kaiba strolled out leaving the Brown Noser speechless. Their goes his plan for sucking up to the CEO!

Kaiba walked out of Kaiba Corp with one thing on his mind. Getting back to the Mansion. Oddly today was a day that Kaiba just wanted to walk home. To get some things straight through his stressed out mind.

Honestly, if Kaiba wasn't all prim and proper, he would be ripping out his hair out of his scalp and chewing pencils for lunch. Yes.. He is that stressed.

Walking down the busy streets of Domino, Kaiba mind kept wandering about, to all the things making him go crazy. His job, school and his little brother who he haven't seen or talked to in a while.

Mokuba in Kaiba's mind must be lonely and depressed that he isn't home. Mokuba to Kaiba meant everything to him. He didn't want Mokuba to be hurt or anything. Mokuba was the only person that Kaiba actually cared for, regardless on what the geek squad says.

"Did you hear? Some short kid saved that Kaiba Boy" a random person gossiped. Kaiba stopped suddenly and his eyes widened. Mokuba.. It can't be. Even though THE Seto Kaiba would never be caught dead eavesdropping on other people's conversation, this one interested and worried him at the same time.

"Yeah.. I heard that short kid beat the Tigers is a snap. Just like this?" the man added snapping his fingers.

Someone defeated THE Tigers! This wasn't possible! Even the toughest people in the world don't stand a chance against the Tigers. Expect maybe Sumo Wrestlers.

"You heard about it? I seen it with my own eyes. That kid is some powerful stuff. He did something so that the ground rose to the air and knocked a bunch of Tigers away" An excited man explained putting his thumb on his chest. Everyone stared at he man in shock and continued to listen to his story.

Including the illusive Seto Kaiba standing in the mists of the crowd, listening to this man's explanation on what happened.

"He did something like this" The man showed, clapping his hands together just as Edward did and slapping them on the ground. "When he stood up the ground rose and knocked a bunch of Tigers back"

"Really? What did White Fang do about that?" A woman nearby asked. The man grinned and looked proud. Well proud to be the center of attention for the first time in his life.

"He was steaming mad! He sent all of his henchmen after that kid and you know what that kid did? He did something to the lamp post that used to be their and turned it into a hammer.. Then he went on smashing the Tigers like flies" The man answered recalling all the Tigers flying about like bowling pins.

Transform a lamp post into a hammer? Was this guy on crack or something? That's impossible for anyone to do!

"Oh my god! What did White Fang do about that?" The lady asked right into the story.

"He was flipping mad. Their was another person with the short kid. It was a man dressed in a Tin Suit. So anyways, the Tin suit man took the Kaiba Kid and began to run off. White Fang pulled out that death gun of his and shot the guy in the head. The weird thing about this is that Tin suit guy didn't die.. He stood up and put his head back on" The guy explained his voice mysterious like for this part of the story.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at this. How can he possibly be able to get up if he was shot in the head? Shaking his head in confusion, he deeply wanted to hear if his little brother was okay.

"So in all. White Fang was defeated and the Kaiba boy was saved! Thank goodness too.. I actually thought White Fang was going to kill that kid. But those two mysterious people should be thanked greatly by everyone for saving us from the threat!" The guy cheered when the crowd broke out into yells and cheers of joy. Kaiba took this as a que to get out of their. Pushing through the crowd, he made his way home, puzzling about the information he had just heard.

This was too farfetched to believe, but then again everyone seems to be talking about it.

"Kaiba!" a all too familiar voice called out from behind. Turning his head slightly, he grimaced. Oh great, the geeks are here.

Yugi Motto, the short King of Games, ran towards Kaiba, his amethyst eyes shining with worry and his spiked yellow, purple and black hair flying back as he ran towards the elder Kaiba.

"What do you want?" Kaiba snapped, not really wanting to talk to them at this moment.

"Cool your jets Kaiba. We just wanted to know how Mokuba is doing" Tristan asked. Tristan's shark pointy hair could not unnoticed by anyone with a sane mind. His brown eyes narrowed at Kaiba. Kaiba frowned at Tristan's statement. To tell you the truth, Kaiba had no idea how his little brother was doing.

"How am I suppose to know? I just got off work you idiots" he sneered closing his eyes and looking ahead.

"SO I'm guessing ya haven't heard of what happened to him then?" Joey Wheeler asked, his voice thick with a New York accent. His brown eyes staring right at Kaiba's oceanic ones. Kaiba clenched his fists at Joey and felt like killing him then and their.

"Yes I have as a matter of fact mutt! I know exactly what happened to my younger brother" he answered coolly, his voice regaining it's calm and cold nature.

Joey raised an eyebrow at this statement coming from Kaiba. He knew that Kaiba didn't know about it, because if he did, he would be running to his own Mansion demanding to see Mokuba.

"So you know the two people that saved him then?" Yugi asked ever so innocent like. In his Millennium Puzzle that hung around his neck, his Yami watched in curiosity to see what the cold CEO would say to this question.

"Y- Yes! I know those two people! As a matter of fact I am going to see them right now at my Mansion" Kaiba answered coldly smirking at Joey with victory.

"Liar" Tea muttered crossing her arms in suspicion. Shaking her head as her chocolate brown hair swung lightly in the same direction she was shaking it. Her crystal blue eyes showing a sign of disbelief.

Being the official 'cheerleader' in the group, Tea has begun to notice whenever a person is fibbing. It's a sixth sense for the young 16 year old that she has gained over time.

Well she definitely needs it when it comes to her missing lunch and Joey. She lost track of how many times Joey has either stolen her lunch and replaced it with a potato. But being the sweet, loud mouth girl, she snapped at Joey telling him to get something to eat other than a potato each day.

Like who eats a raw potato these days? That's just as bad as Yami Bakura and his craving for raw meat. Tea momentarily shivered at the thought of seeing Bakura's Yami devour his raw steak like a wild animal.

Now that was an ugly sight and quite disturbing at the same time!

Now Kaiba with his super, scary sense of hearing heard Tea mutter this. He turned to Tea and flashed her a death glare. Now being the stubborn girl Tea is, she wont back down for an instant not even faced up to Kaiba.

"Who are you calling a liar, Gardner?" he hissed, saying her last name like it was poison to his tongue.

"You.. I know you have no idea who those two characters are." Tea explained bluntly slightly grinning in victory. Kaiba glared at her and turned around facing away from the 'geeks'.

"Whatever.. I have no time to deal with you idiots!" Kaiba mocked before walking away. Ignoring Joey's yelling and curses directed towards the CEO, he walked swiftly towards his Mansion hoping to have a 'talk' with Mokuba about these strange characters.

Meanwhile, Yugi and the others watched as Kaiba stalked off, seeming to have a lot on his mind.

"Do you actually think he is lying Tea?" Yugi asked staring up at his best friend. Tea sighed and shook her head.

"Has to be.. I have a feeling that he has no idea who those two people are" Tea explained nodding her head, agreeing with herself.

"Well would ya consider that Tin suit dude a person?" Joey asked remembering Alphonse's head that was shot off.

"I don't know Joey.. Maybe it is a person" Tea explained suggesting the possibility. Domino has seen some pretty strange people since Yugi completed the Millennium Puzzle. Pegasus, The Big 5, Gozaburro and the most recent one, Marik Istarh. Tea was speaking her mind because she knew that it was possible that the Tin Suit man was human.

"A person that get's it's head blown off then stands up headless as Sleepy Hollows Headless Pumpkin dude" Tristan bluntly exclaimed, raising one of his eyebrows at Tea. Tea sighed in defeat and held her head.

"I wasn't saying that he may not be a human.. But what if he is" Tea suggested. "I mean we have been through a lot since Yugi completed the Puzzle and what if that suit of amour has a human inside of it" As Tea went on, the more the gang realized that she may be telling the truth.

Even Yami was considering her theory. After all, many were after him. SO who says these new comers aren't after him?

The Elric Brothers, after the Millennium items! Both Alchemist have NO idea what they are. But even so the gang had a reason to worry. The only one who should be worried right now is Kaiba, because he's going to have both of the Alchemist living in his house.

Stalking back to his home, he paused at the front gates and waited till they opened wide. Stepping into the courtyard like a leaf blowing in the autumn wind, he made his way quickly to the doors.

Stepping up the stone steps as his feet felt like feathers, he grasped the door handle and turned it. Kaiba opened the door wide revealing the Mansion in all it's glor-er.. It's mess.

Everything was literally thrown upside down. Paintings were all crocked, feathers from his satin pillow scattered the floor, chairs were over turned, and let's just say his once cleaned Mansion looked like it was burglarized by a bunch of nose-picking kids.

Kaiba dropped his brief case on the floor and literally fell apart inside. NOTHING was going right today.

Like I said before, the dude is stressed.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba roared with furry. Now this is the very first time Kaiba has ever risen his voice at his little brother.

"Can't catch us Edward!" he heard his brother's playful voice tease running towards him. Mokuba ran past Kaiba with a towel tied around his neck, he was imitating his own super hero called 'Kaibaman!'(1). And behind him was Alphonse dressed as himself running inall his Tin Suit gloryfrom the furry of his older, pissed off brother, Edward.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" Edward roared running past Kaiba, resembling a blur to the puzzled elder Kaiba. Edward, Alphonse and Mokuba had a 'national' pillow fight and that is how the whole Mansion turned upside down in a mere minutes.

Kaiba turned his head slightly, dumbfounded by what the heck is happening. Poor Kaiba. He is too stressed to think straight.

Mokuba and Alphonse ran past Kaiba again, making him regain his senses. Just as Edward was about to past Kaiba, Kaiba reached for his red trench coat, yanking him on the floor.

Edward grunted as he landed on the floor with a thump. Now that hurt like hell. Grumbling something incoherent, he turned his head to see the person responsible for pulling him to the ground like that.

But since Kaiba was tall, Edward had to arch his head up to see the cold blue eyes staring straight at him. Edward narrowed his eyes back at him and soon an epic conflict between Elric and Kaiba began.

Can you say hate at first sight?

Edward on the floor and Kaiba towering over him. Not a pretty sight when you add in that they HATE each other.

But neither of them knows why, they just HATE each other to the brink of extinction. Yes that much!

"Who in the hell are you?" Edward asked coldly regaining his balance. He stood up, crossed his arms and continued to give Kaiba that death glare.

"Is that a way a 10 year old should talk to his elders?" Kaiba snapped back suddenly smirking when he seen Edward fume with anger.

"I'M NOT 10! I AM 15!" Edward roared with furry. Kaiba merely chuckled at the Alchemist's antics. This boy was funnier to mock than Wheeler.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell by how short you are" Kaiba mocked with a sly smirk. Now for Edward, this meant war!

"Don't call me small or I'll break off your feet and stick them on your head!" Edward threatened staring at down at Kaiba's feet.

Kaiba smirked at Edward words and tsked. "If you did. I would still be taller than you shrimp" Edward fumed with furry at the words coming out of Kaiba's mouth. Why does everyone call him short! HE IS NOT SHORT!

"Damn you bastard! Stop calling me short before I take that damned trench coat of yours and shove it up you ass" Edward hissed clenching his fists. Kaiba merely raised an eyebrow and frowned.

This boy had a lot of nerve talking to him like that! He was Seto Kaiba in fact and NO one dared to speak to him that way.

Continuing their glaring contest of power and epic strength, it was all witnessed by the two youngest brother's staring at their older ones glaring at each other with such hate.

"I don't think my brother likes Ed" Mokuba trailed off scratching the side of his head.

"Same goes for mine" Alphonse quickly added with a chuckle. It was true, the two elders of Elric and Kaiba brothers hated each other. For what reason you ask? there is none!

But sure enough, the battle between State Alchemist and CEO of Kaiba Corp was only beginning!

* * *

(1) Kaibaman is a duel monster. It also appeared as a super hero in YGO ROD(Reshef of Darkness)

**panmotto:** This was sure a long chapter to write! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Someone Shorter than Edward

**Chapter 4:** Someone Shorter than Edward!

**Disclaimar:** I do not own FMA or YGO

**Panmotto:** first off thanks for the reviews

**Tsuna Dragon**

**Dark Mage of Sea****  
**

**MOG **

**Scorpia250**

**setos-fangirl91**

**panmotto**: Thank you for everyone who has been reading this story and taking the time to review! And too all the shy readers out their, please review! I would sincerly like to know if anyone is enjoying this as much because of the lack of reviews for this chapter! Maybe it's because your lazy or something, but I'm afraid that people are not liking how this story is going! So at the end, please review! The more reviews I get, the better motivated I am to write. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Kaiba and Edward continued to glare at each other, like it was the thing they had to win! A glaring contest. Such creative contests they come up with eh? 

Alphonse and Mokuba stared at each other in disbelief.

"Big brother?" Mokuba called out walking up to Kaiba and pulling his gravity defying trench coat. But the thing is, Kaiba didn't break away from Edward. They were locked in a epic battle of power, strength and most of all. Their ego!

"Brother.. Please stop it" Alphonse then pleaded to his big brother, the State Alchemist. Kaiba suddenly broke away quickly seeing the Tin Suit man beside his mortal enemy.

He glanced down at Mokuba beside him and seen a bandage wrapped around his arm. One thought ran through Kaiba's mind; Could they be the ones who saved Mokuba from the Tigers?

But that was impossible! How can some shrimp and a Tin can do anything to the Tigers?

Glaring at Edward one more time, he turned to his little brother.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Mokuba nodded his head and smiled cheerfully.

"Yes I am.. Thanks to my new friends.. Seto. These are my two new friends. Edward and Alphonse Elric" Mokuba introduced pointing to the two Elric brothers.

Kaiba stared at both of them, well actually more liked glared at Edward and stared at Alphonse in confusion. A tin can saved his brother huh? Wouldn't this look good on the news?

"How pray tell did you save my little brother?" He asked Edward icily, not breaking his glare off Edward's piercing yellow eyes. Edward just smirked smugly and crossed his arms.

"Alchemy" Edward simple answer came out puzzling Kaiba to the end of the earths. Yes this was the only time Kaiba was this puzzled by an answer coming out of the shrimp in front of him.

Alchemy, defined by the dictionary is an early protoscientific practice combining elements of chemistry, physics, astrology, art, semiotics, metallurgy, medicine, mysticism, and religion. The most renowned goal of alchemy is the transmutation of any metal into either gold or silver.(**1)**

Yes Kaiba is that smart with his words and definition. He is like a walking dictionary with a big ego and a cold heart.

But back to the matter, how could Alchemy help the shrimp defeat the Tigers? It made no sense. What did he do to them? Turn them into sliver or gold!

"Alchemy? How could have you used Alchemy? And better yet, how does a tick like you know what Alchemy is?" Kaiba asked intending to get on Edward's nerves. Which wasn't hard really. Just call him short and your set for life.

Edward clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes into slits at the oldest Kaiba.

"Who did you call miniature size!" Edward roared clenching his fists at his side. Kaiba smirked. Edward was so easy to get all fired up. And when he did get angry, he would throw off extended questions of the statement that someone just said.

Like calling him short for example.

"No one in particular, expect the shrimp in front of me" Kaiba mused putting a mock innocent face on. If looks could kill, Kaiba would be so dead right now. Edward hair was standing on end, his shiny white teeth were bared like a furious animal and his blood was boiling.

"Shut up you bastard! I am not short and if you call me that again, I swear on my life you'll be eating that damn, tacky trench coat of yours!" Edward snapped, liking his come back very much,

Such words that would make Joey Wheeler proud.

Both older brothers glared at each other after the exchange of 'mean' words. But before they could say anything else, Mokuba and Alphonse intervene.

"Brother!" Alphonse cried out, hopeful that his older brother would hear him.

"Seto! Please both of you stop!" Mokuba pleaded after wards, not liking this one bit. Who could blame the kid?

Kaiba and Edward both stopped the silent treatment that they were giving each other, but didn't stop glaring at each other with such intensity that the young boys thought that if they said any thing else, the whole house would catch on fire.

Yes that is how INTENSE their glare were!

"As a matter of fact, Stinky Kaiba, I do know what Alchemy is.. Heck I wouldn't be an Alchemist without the knowledge of the art" Edward explained grinning at the nickname he gave 'Stinky' Kaiba. Kaiba fumed at the switch with his real name, Seto, with that absurd nickname, Stinky!

He did not stink! Heck he was one heck of a clean person. Cleaner than the mutt and his groupies that was for sure.

But the other thing Edward had said caught Kaiba's attention. The shrimp was an Alchemist? But how does that relate to him beating the Tigers?

"And how does that relate to the subject in hand?" Kaiba asked coldly crossing his arms suspiciously

Edward grinned. Kaiba has no idea who Edward really is!

"That relates to everything Stinky Kaiba! I am an Alchemist, actually a STATE Alchemist!" Edward began rubbing the fact that he was important and Kaiba wasn't. That was in his mind though. "And being an Alchemist in my- Well somewhere is very important! Actually me and Alphonse are one of the youngest Alchemist to be in the military" Still Edward bragged about their role in such a high power military, but Kaiba didn't care.

He wanted to know HOW he was able to do the things he did to save Mokuba?

"I don't give a shit about who you are, you shrimp! Tell me how you saved Mokuba and single handily beat the Tigers?" Kaiba demanded grasping Edward's black collar and hoisted him up in the air.

Kaiba deep inside was confused and some what stressed. Wait, he IS stressed and CONFUSED! How can a simply minded shrimp been able to defeat the Tigers without a scratch. It didn't make any sense to him. None whatsoever.

"How is a good question Stinky Kaiba. A good question coming out of your gigantic mouth of course" Edward merely explained grinning in a fox. Yes even though Edward is at the brink of being squeezed to death by Seto Kaiba, he still finds the time to mock the CEO.

Kaiba just growled manically and gripped Edward's collar tighter.

"Tell me or I wont hesitate to send your friend over their to the scrap yard" Kaiba threatened through his teeth. Edward's eyes darkened. Even though he didn't know what a 'Scrap yard' was, he had a bad feeling about it.

Looking over at Alphonse, he seen a somewhat confused yet fearful look in his eyes and his posture. Even Mokuba was getting uneasy by Kaiba's threat.

"He is not only my friend! But he is also my younger brother!" Edward corrected glaring daggers at Kaiba. Kaiba was taken aback by this momentarily. The Tin suited man was his younger brother?

B-But that makes no sense. How can that be! Unless there is a person inside that suit. Yes that must be it.

"Seto, please don't throw Alphonse in the scrap yard. He and Edward have been through too much to endure any more suffering and pain" Mokuba pleaded tugging on Kaiba's trench coat.

Kaiba stared at his younger counter and seen tears stinging the young ones eyes. Why is Mokuba crying for them? Staring up at Kaiba's oceanic blue eyes, Kaiba froze at the sight of Mokuba is tears.

"Please don't do it Seto! They have suffered too much and lost way more than both you and I! Don't throw them out on the streets! They don't deserve that!" Mokuba pleaded once more, tears falling from his cloudy blue ones.

Kaiba froze momentarily and felt his stomach turn uneasily. How he hated to see Mokuba cry. It was just like when Gozaburro was alive. He would hurt Kaiba then in the process it would make Mokuba upset.

Edward soon felt that awkward feeling once more, the same one that he felt when he entered the Kaiba Mansion. Hurt, pain, grief and most of all, fear.

Someone that maybe still lived or once lived in the house cause all these wavering emotions to stir all over the Mansion, causing Edward to look around.

His eyes traveled through the long hallway, scanning and yet searching for what he was looking for, the source of this pain.

But nothing. Nothing at all, Edward could not figure out how come he couldn't see the reason behind all this pain.

Even though Kaiba had a strong grasp on his collar and he was still dangling from the ground, his mind was focused on one thing. The strange feeling.

But it soon interrupted by Kaiba letting go of Edward, therefore making him fall towards the ground like a helpless doll. Landing on his face once more, he groaned in pain, muttering a few curses directed to Kaiba.

Kaiba merely pulled his eyes off the shrimp on the floor and stared at Mokuba below him. Putting a reassuring hand on his younger brother's shoulder he crack a weak smile.

"I wont do that Mokuba. I promise" Kaiba whispered all brotherly like. Alphonse's eyes softened when seeing that adorable sight. Turning his head to Edward, he sighed. Holding his face in pain, Edward struggle to gain his balance and shot a nasty glare at the back of Kaiba's head.

"Bastard" he whispered rubbing his sore nose.

"I heard that shrimp" Kaiba merely countered with a sly smirk. Edward bared his teeth and felt his blood boiling deep within him.

Screw the damn strange feeling in the house, right now, Edward wanted to HURT Kaiba so badly! But a hand placed on his shoulder halted him. Edward glanced up and seen Alphonse shake his head.

Kaiba patted his little brothers head and stood up, stiff as a log a more evil than SATAN HIMSELF! This by the way, is coming from Edward Elric.

Turning to the Elric brothers, he stared at them with a piercing glare.

"I can tell by the way you both look that you are clearly not normal and judging by the fact you somehow made the 'earth rise by clapping your hands and slamming both to the ground', I am guessing that you both have something that I don't know yet.. Am I correct?" Kaiba asked sternly crossing his arms. Even though Edward hated to admit, but 'Stinky' Kaiba was right.

"Yes" Alphonse answered quietly looking down in shame.

"So explain to me first off, how your life according to Mokuba can possibly be worse than ours?" Kaiba asked narrowing his eyes hatefully at Edward.

Edward merely glanced at Kaiba and sighed in defeat. He had to tell the stubborn CEO sooner of later.

"Listen Stinky Kaiba! I don't know exactly what went on in your life, but I can tell you one thing, what you are seeing right now, Alphonse's amour body and me, is the result of stepping into God's territory" Edward explained nodding his head.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at this statement. Kaiba was never a believer of any religion. So to him, stepping into 'God's' territory sounded a little farfetched to him.

Hearing Kaiba's silence, Alphonse decided to continue. "We did something that we should have never done. Something called 'Human Transmutation'" Alphonse added quietly, remembering that fateful day. Not even good memories could erase it. "When I was born, our father left us, me and Ed with our mother" Alphonse added smiling, though you couldn't really see it.

"Our mother was the best.. Then when we were older, she died of a flu. Me and Al were so devastated that we were now bent on bringing our mother back from the dead.. Using Alchemy" Edward explained closing his eyes.

"Bring back from the dead? That's impossible, stupid and so idiotic! What posses you to do such a stupid thing Shrimp?" Kaiba asked glaring at Edward.

"Love" Edward answer simply almost putting a knife through Kaiba's heart. Then the knife turned and wrenched painfully, making Kaiba's eyes widened. That word stung him greatly, even though he didn't admit it.

"We wanted to see our mother smile again.. Just one more time." Alphonse trailed off, looking down.

"And how did this 'Human Transmutation' work? Did it actually work in the first place?" Kaiba asked coldly, not really noticing Edward and Alphonse's pained look.

"It worked alright…. Kaiba.. What you see in front of you is the result of doing so" Edward answered stunning Kaiba. What he sees in front of him?

Alphonse's suit of amour. Could it be?

"The basic law of Equivalent exchange is, in order to gain something an equal value must be lost. In the transmutation, I lost my body and Edward lost his left leg to the other side" Alphonse trailed off leaving the elder Kaiba speechless.

Yes Seto Kaiba is speechless for once in his life.

"But in order to transmute my soul into this suit of amour, Edward gave his right arm" Alphonse added his stomach turning at the thought of Edward's painful automail.

So many questions ran through Kaiba's mind through this explanation. The first one was ringing in his head, begging to be let out.

"Did you get your mother back, after all that you lost?" Kaiba asked emotionless. Edward and Alphonse shook their heads.

"No what we got was NOT our mother.. It wasn't even human" Edward replied bitterly. Kaiba's eyes widened once more.

The Elric's boys past was indeed far worse than what he and Mokuba had to go through. And plus they lost both of their parents and much more. Maybe their was someone out their like him. But it didn't matter because Kaiba still hated Edward.

"Alright then" Kaiba agreed quietly catching everyone off guard.

"Alright what?" Mokuba asked looking up at his brother with hopeful eyes.

Kaiba heaved a defeated sigh. "Since you did in fact save my little brother and also brought him back here unharmed. I owe you" Kaiba explained glaring at Edward. How he hated to owe the shrimp something.

"Seto! They don't come from around here and they don't know their way back home.. So why not let them both stay here until they can?" Mokuba suggested with a bright smile. Kaiba froze. No.. Anything but that! Being stuck in the same house as the shrimp for Kaiba would mean horror and suicide!

Nah.. It would just mean the end of the world instead.

Kaiba looked up and locked eye contact with Edward. He had a sinking feeling he would regret this choice later on.

"Alright then.. You both can stay here.. But there is one point I want to make clear. Leave me alone and don't bother me" Kaiba ordered coldly glaring at the young State Alchemist. Edward just returned that glare.

"We wont Mr. Kaiba.. We'll make sure to stay out of your way" Alphonse agreed nodding his head in confirmation.

Kaiba grunted simply and stared at Mokuba. "Get these two both guest rooms Mokuba" Mokuba nodded his head before leading the Elric brothers upstairs.

Kaiba sighed when they were out of sight and held his head. This, was not a good idea at all. He had a sinking feeling that Edward Elric or better known as the shrimp was going to be the end of him.

Man, would he ever need his headache pills now!

Meanwhile, Edward gawked at he size of his and Alphonse's room. Two queen sized beds, a red oak dresser with a giant mirror attached to it, a walk in closet, a giant T.V, a beautiful balcony and of course a bathroom.

Mokuba stared at their shocked reactions and smiled smugly.

"I do hope you like this room you two!" Mokuba exclaimed putting his hands behind his back.

"It wonderful Mokuba! I've never seen a room quite this big before in my life" Alphonse complemented staring at the fined, polished red oak dressed.

"Yeah Kid.. I guess Stinky Kaiba does know how to decorate after all" Edward agreed nodding his head.

Mokuba sighed at the nickname for his brother and shook his head. Edward and Kaiba were CLEARLY not getting along, but being so alike in so many ways, it was almost impossible for them to ever become friends.

But both Alphonse and Mokuba thought otherwise though.

"Anyways, if you need any help whatsoever, my room is just 5 rooms down this hallway and Seto's is 6" Mokuba explained walking towards the door. Edward grunted at the sound of Kaiba's name being mentioned. "I do hope you two enjoy your stay here.. See you both in the morning" He waved at the two Elric brothers before closing the doors behind him.

Alphonse continued to incept the room while Edward made his way to his own bed. Falling backwards on it, he heaved a deep relieved sigh. It felt so good on his aching muscles.

"Ed.. Do you think Mr. Kaiba will be annoyed if we stay here?" Alphonse asked, half worried and half afraid that Kaiba might just get tried of the Elric brothers and throw them out.

"Nah.. He doesn't mind you.. What he does mind however is me! And the same goes for me. I hate his guts and that bastard can eat shit for all I care" Edward snapped back putting his hands behind his head.

"Tell me this Ed" Alphonse asked sitting on his bed. "Why do you hate Kaiba so much?" This question made Edward think for a moment. Why did Edward Elric hate Seto Kaiba's guts?

"I don't really know Al.. I just don't" Edward explained dimly, sitting back up. Taking his red trench coat off and his gloves, he set them on the chair beside his bed and stood up. Stretching his arms out, tiredly and sore. Well what do expect? From the head collisions with the floor and the yelling, Edward had a reason to be tired.

"Ed.. Was it just me.. Or did you sense that same feeling when Mr. Kaiba was talking to Mokuba?" Alphonse asked recalling the eerie feeling he felt right when Mokuba begged his brother not to throw Alphonse in the scrap yard.

Edward stared at Alphonse and nodded his head. "Yes I did Al.. But I'm not quite sure what it is" Edward closed his eyes before flopping back on his bed.

"Do you think it could be-" Alphonse began covering his mouth with his hand. Edward looked over at him and his eyes darkened.

"No.. I don't think it could be anything to do with Alchemy Al. Come to think of it, I haven't sensed any trace of Alchemy any where in this so called 'city'" Edward explained dimly. Being an Alchemist, Edward can sense Alchemy from a certain radius, but nothing. Not a trace of Alchemy in this city.

This was a little strange to Edward, considering the fact that most of the villages that he and Alphonse go to, he can feel an abundance of Alchemy power. But this one has nothing.

"That's strange isn't it, no Alchemy or Alchemist in that matter. So that means we are the only two Alchemist in this place" Alphonse announced staring at his brother laying down on his own bed.

"Yep.. But when the Military comes in the town or whatever it's called, I will feel Alchemy once again.. But until then, I guess we are stuck in this place" Edward exclaimed heaving a defeated sigh.

"Yes.. But it wont be that bad.. At least they didn't run away from us when they stared at us" Alphonse stated rolling his eyes at the thought of the deranged lady screaming bloody murder.

"Got a point their. But they were running away from you Al.. Not me! I'm too cute to scare anyone" Edward explained with a slight grin. Alphonse raised an eyebrow at this and chuckled.

"Yeah.. Considering your size Edward, they would probably think you're a 8 year old" Alphonse teased laughing. Edward fumed at this and bottled right up, glaring at his younger counter part.

"Who did you say was a super-ultra short kid!" Edward demanded glaring daggers at Alphonse. Alphonse merely chuckled at this statement and leaned back on his bed, relaxing at the feel of his mattress. This was way more soft than the beds they have back home.

"Brother.. I didn't call you that. I just said your size resembles the size of a 8 year old" Alphonse repeated just picturing Edward's murderous gaze.

"WHAT! AL! HOW COULD YOU CALL ME THAT!" Edward roared standing up and stomping his foot like a two year old. Yes, Alphonse Elric is calling his big brother small. But Alphonse is just speaking the truth never the less.

"Oh I was just kidding big brother.. I'm tired right now.. Let's get some sleep okay" Alphonse apologized before turning his gaze away from Edward and to the ceiling above him. Closing his eyes, he fell into a blissful sleep with candy canes and sugar plum fairies dancing in his head.

Meanwhile, Edward crossed his arms angrily and sat on his bed, glaring at the wall.

He was still mad and furious about Alphonse calling him short. But the again, what else is new? He is always mad at someone at some point in time.

Once relaxed, he calmed his nerves to concentrate on one thing. Or two things rather. How was he going to get back home and also, How is he going to beat Kaiba at his own game?

Yes Edward Elric is NOW obsessed with defeating Seto Kaiba, and he will do anything to win it!

But being as tired as he is, he decided to think of a scheme.. Tomorrow. Leaning back on the pillow, he heaved a deep relived sigh and closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber and dreaming of him winning against Kaiba!

Unluckily for Edward, that will only stay a dream. No one knows who will win the epic battle between Edward and Kaiba. But one thing is for sure, their will be no survivors after they are both done with each other.

World War III has just begun in the Kaiba household and the fun is only beginning to start!

* * *

**Next Day**

Edward groaned when the sunlight pierced through his curtains. He tossed something towards the window, hoping to kill whatever was doing that to his eyes. Does he expect to throw a simple pillow at the sun or something?

Giving up after he threw all of his pillows at the bright thing, he sat up and scowled. The damn sun.. Now why didn't he think of that first hand?

Rubbing his tired eyes with his hands, he looked around and seen that the bed beside him was empty. Alphonse must be up already! That kid was always the first to get up, no matter what the case might be.

"Edward! Are you up yet?" Mokuba called out cheerfully opening the door wide. Seeing Mokuba all dressed in his normal clothes and Alphonse dressed as himself, Edward smiled.

"Ya, ya. I'm up kid" Edward mumbled holding his face. Mokuba cheered with joy and ran to Edward's bed and jumped on it.

"We are going to have so much fun today! First I'll show you around Domino City, then maybe I'll introduce you to some of my friends and also we can go to the arcade to play some cool games!" Mokuba rambled on leaving poor Edward speechless.

Alphonse noticed this blank look and sighed. "Ed.. Did you understand what Mokuba said?" Edward snapped out of his trance and stared at Alphonse.

"Of course I did! What do you take me for? An idiot?" Edward snapped crossing his arms. But before Alphonse could answer, Edward held up his hand. "Don't even answer that"

Alphonse nodded his head while laughing his head off inside of his head.

"So get dressed Edward! I want to get going right now!" Mokuba ordered smiling brightly. Edward raised an eyebrow at him and yawned.

"I just got up kid.. Let me wake up a bit more" Edward explained rubbing his eyes.

"Oh so the little shrimp needs his nap?" a irritating voice from the doorway exclaimed, well to Edward it was. Flashing a death glare at the door way, Seto Kaiba leaned on it ,smirking a storm.

"WHAT!" Edward demanded almost blasting out of his bed and stood on the floor on his two feet. Kaiba smirked at his reaction, but his eyes traveled onto Edward's right arm automail. So the shrimp was telling the truth after all. What a turn of events!

"You heard me shrimp! I don't need to repeat myself to such fools" Kaiba huffed turning and walking away. Edward growled and ran after him, but before he could get any father, Alphonse held him back.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN YOU FAG!" Edward roared in furry.

Okay calling a Kaiba a bastard was one thing he could shrug off but calling him a fag is a whole different story.

Let's just say Edward Elric is going to have a rude awakening.

Seto Kaiba halted in his spot as if a button were pressed in his head that said 'Kill the shrimp NOW!'! And that is exactly what he is going to do.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Kaiba breathed out in short breaths. His rage was rising and his eyes were flaring dangerously.

Edward grinned and crossed his arms. "A Fag, Stinky Kaiba" Kaiba growled involuntary and bared his teeth at Edward.

"Oh really? Well Shrimp.. I do hope you have life insurance, cause when I'm done with you, your going to need it" Kaiba threatened cracking his knuckles.

It was on! Kaiba and Edward are going to duke it out man to man! Or rather shrimp to fag as they would put it.

* * *

**Later**

**Turtle Game Shop**

Yugi sighed with boredom while tapping his finger on the counter. Business was slow, not many people were coming in and most of all, Grandpa said he had to do something so Yugi was stuck mining the store until he came back.

/Cheer up Aibou! Once your Grandpa comes back, you will be able to see your friends/ Yami assured trying to cheer up his partner as best as he could.

'Yeah. I guess you can say that Yami' Yugi mumbled resting his head on his crossed arms.

The bell above the door rang, signaling the young King of Games to stay alert! Looking at the doorway his face showed relief as he seen his trusted friends smiling at him.

Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner.

His school buddies and best friends in that matter.

"Hey Yugi" Joey greeted in his Brooklyn accent. Yugi smiled and waved at his friends.

"Hey you guys.. What are you all doing here? I thought I told you I would meet you all at the arcade" Yugi explained blinking innocently.

Tea smiled at this and walked over to Yugi. "We thought that maybe you might be lonely around here since your Grandpa is gone"

"And besides, it's no fun without you their Yugi" Tristan added making the King of Games all happier.

"Thanks guys" Yugi thanked, grateful for his faithful friends.

"So anyone have an idea on what we should talk about?" Joey asked propping his elbow on the counter. Yugi fingered his chin and thought deeply. What could they talk about?

"Hey how about that news yesterday? You know that strange kid and the Tin suit saving Mokuba" Tea suggested catching their attention.

"Yeah. That's not a bad idea Tea" Tristan complemented nodding his head.

/Yes.. That isn't a bad idea Aibou.. I can sense that child holds power that even I am not familiar with/ Yami explained staring at the scene unfold before his eyes.

Yugi stared at his puzzled with confusion then looked back up at the others. "Yami feels that the kid on the news holds strange powers that made him do those things that he did"

Yes, everyone in Domino seen what the Elric brothers did. A camera just happened to be nearby and caught the whole scene on camera.

* * *

**Flashback**

A giant wind erupted causing rocks, pebbles and debris fly every where. Holding down her knee length skirt, Cathy Rockwell did not want it to fly up for the whole world to see. Being a news reporter she had seen some pretty amazing things, but this took the cake.

The camera man turned the lenses to face the young Alchemist just as he slapped his hands against the ground, then causing it to rise from it's level, knocking all the Tigers that were after him away.

"D-Did you get that on camera?" Cathy asked stuttering at the sight of the Tiger's flying off and landing on the ground with a hard thump. "This is an amazing sight indeed. What we just seen was this young, blonde haired boy who just single handily made the earth rise and knocked the Tigers away."

The camera man noticed Edward walking toward a lamp post, so he decided to turn it towards him. Zooming in, he seen Edward hold out his hands and the once lamp post was now a giant hammer.

Cathy's jaw dropped at the sight. How could this be possible? What they were seeing was not common for a normal man to do!

Edward grasped the handle of the giant hammer and charged towards the Tiger's.

"T-This is a unbelievable sight indeed. What we just seen… C-Cannot be explained.. But as you can see from behind me" Cathy began motioning behind her.

All you could see as Edward charged through the thick brush of Tiger's was their yells as they were hit in the air like defenseless bowling pins being charged down by the bowling ball.

"This young boy is single handily plowing over the Tigers!" Cathy finished turning around and witnessing this shocking sight.

Everyone who was watching the news at that time could not believe it either.

Though everyone jumped when they heard a gun shot. The camera man quickly turned to the sound and seen White Fang holding a gun and he was pointing it at the now headless Alphonse who was holding Mokuba.

"O-Oh my god! Someone has been shot" Cathy gasped out in shock. Though what everyone saw next was sure to make their jaws drop.

Alphonse put Mokuba down on the floor and asked him to get his head. Everyone heard this and let's just say; some were fainting, some were screaming and some were cheering at the sight of a headless dude talk to the young Kaiba boy.

Once Mokuba brought Alphonse his head and Al put it on, the camera man peeled the camera off Alphonse and to Edward and White Fang.

White Fang had his gun pointed right at Edward, ready to shot his brains out. But Edward had a different plan. Once White Fang pulled the trigger, everyone who was watching this sat at their edge of their seats, anticipating of the next action of the young Alchemist.

Too most it was like an action movie on the news! And to others it was just a recipe for disaster! Why would a small child like Edward want to face the Tigers?

Edward simply held out his hand in front of his face and clamped his hand shut quickly for any human eye to catch.

Everyone stood in anxiety as they stared at Edward's unmoving expression. Edward then smirked and opened his hand, revealing the bullet in his hand. Let's just say, everyone didn't know what to say or do but stare in shock.

He lazily dropped the bullet on the ground before the Tigers ran off.

"T-Their you have it.. A small boy and a Tin suit defeated the Tigers and sent them off running" Cathy stuttered still a little shaken up about the whole thing.

"Hey where did they do?" a random person asked from the background. When Cathy and the Camera man turned around they were shocked to see the Kaiba boy, Alphonse and Edward were all gone. Without a trace they had disappeared leaving no one to see where they had gone to.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"That was strange how they all disappeared don't you think?" Tea asked regarding the fact that everyone was silent.

"Yes. I do think it's odd! That no one seen them escape and no one witnessed their escape route" Yami explained nodding his head.

Escape route? Everyone was just too busy watching the murderous gang, the Tigers run off, some crying like babies, then to notice Alphonse and Edward walk off with Mokuba.

Meanwhile, on the main streets of Domino City, the two Elric brothers and Mokuba walked along the sidewalk, examining every thing they saw.

"You feeling any better Edward?" Mokuba asked motioning to Edward's bandages and bruises.

Your probably thinking that Edward did something so heroic for him to gain those injures.. Heck no! He just got into a fists fight with Seto Kaiba.

The winner…. Well actually it was a draw. Nobody won in the case of both Kaiba and Edward beat to a pulp by one and other.

Kaiba, from the fight has, one black eye, several bumps on his head and of course a big blow to his ego.

Edward on the other hand has, a bandaged head, a bruised cheek and many scratches and bruises over his real arm.

The fight, shall we say looked like a revenging cat fight! Two cats fighting till the death over some cat nip.

So now, Kaiba is at work and Edward is with his brother and Mokuba.

"Yeah, yeah" Edward mumbled gingerly touching his bruised cheek. Man did Kaiba have a good right jab or what.

"Well serves you right Big brother! You shouldn't have started a fight with Kaiba" Alphonse exclaimed staring at his brother.

"Not my fault! I just called him a fag Damnit!" Edward snapped, not too fond of the subject in hand.

"Here's a reminder Ed, don't call Seto a fag.. It just makes him furious because of what happened- er lately" Mokuba stated putting his index finger up. Both Elric brothers were curious after Mokuba said that.

Why did Seto Kaiba get so mad when Edward called him a fag?

"What happened lately?" Edward asked eyeing Mokuba. Mokuba chuckled nervously and smiled.

"Let's just say cause big brother doesn't have a girlfriend.. The paparazzi thinks that he is a homosexual.. Or rather to put it into blunt terms, they think he is gay" Mokuba answered. Edward burst out in a howling laughter, putting his hand on his stomach to contain the bubbling sensations that was erupting from within.

The sensations of finding out your enemy's weakness of course.

Alphonse muffled out his laughter by his hands being placed over his mouth. After all, he didn't want to hurt the young ebony haired boy's feelings.

But Edward on the other hand, couldn't believe his sheer luck! He found out something about Kaiba that was pure evil!

"S-Sorry kid.. But this is too funny!" Edward stuttered trying to control his laughter. Mokuba grinned and shook his head.

"I kind thought you would act that way Edward. Anyways, since then, Seto has always beat up anyone who dared to call him a fag or gay" Mokuba said recalling the injured news reporters being thrown out of Kaiba Corp. They looked like little bugs being flicked away by the large body guards.

Edward chuckled at the thought of Kaiba steaming mad and yelling his lungs out on some person who happened to call him gay.

"So Mokuba.. Where are you taking us?" Alphonse asked, moving onto other matters other than the fact that Kaiba doesn't like to be called a fag.

Mokuba grinned. "We are going to visit some of my friends.. I think you'll like them" Edward sighed and placed both of his hands behind his head.

Like them? Heck all they have been getting all day is gawks and stares. And they are even hearing their whispering conversation about how the Elric brothers both defeated the Tigers.

It is quite stupid really. The Tigers were no match for the power of two Alchemist and even Edward is surprise that no one bothered to stand up to them. If Mokuba tried he could kick their asses in a jiffy. Well according to Edward because HE was the only one who faced the Tigers head on and WON!

"Friends? Oh so what are they like?" Alphonse asked trying to start a meaningful conversation.

"They are awesome! But they are older than me. All of them are in high school" Mokuba answered, sadness evident in his tone.

"Older than you? Why don't you have friends your age kid?" Edward questioned raising an eyebrow,

"No one wants to be my friend at my school.. Everyone thinks I'm a freak and they all pick on me" Mokuba explained his voice dripping with grief and pain. Alphonse gasped, he couldn't believe that anyone would want to be mean to Mokuba Kaiba, the nicest boy that ever lived.

Edward frowned while Alphonse bent down to Mokuba level and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's not nice! Did you tell your brother about this?" Mokuba lowered his head shamefully and suddenly found his feet interesting to look at.

"Why didn't you tell him, kid?" Edward suddenly asked narrowing his eyes.

Mokuba sniffed quietly and whipped the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"H-He's so busy and all I don't want to disturbed him" Mokuba sadly admitted. Alphonse and Edward took one glance at each other, mentally agreeing with each other they nodded their heads.

They had a plan that would make damn sure that no one DARED to pick on Mokuba again. But that plan would have to be put on hold until Mokuba's weekend ended and his school started.

"Ah.. Your brother is too busy… I see" Edward muttered holding his chin in deep thought. How come Seto Kaiba didn't have time for his younger counter part?

What the heck kind of work does Kaiba do anyways?

Mokuba nodded his head, not quite catching the fact that Edward did not know what kind of work Kaiba did for a living. He looked up and his face brightened as bright s the morning sun.

"Their it is!" Mokuba exclaimed pointing his index finger at the destination. Alphonse and Edward looked up and seen an odd shaped building with the words 'Turtle Game Shop' on the top.

"Your friends live in their?" Alphonse questioned curiously. Mokuba nodded his head, just as he grabbed both of the Elric's brothers hands. Breaking into a run, he ran right for the front door of the shop.

Letting go of their hands, Alphonse and Edward were out of breath. Man did the little kid run fast or what!

"Come on! I'll introduce them to you" Mokuba offered opening the door and stepping in. Alphonse and Edward exchanged glances before stepping into the small game shop. Alphonse had to duck a bit to avoid colliding with the door frame and Edward just strolled in.

Edward then shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed deeply. Today was one of those days that everything almost went wrong. First the fight with Kaiba, then the people and questions and most of all, the fact that he was called short by some random guy who in the end got thrown in the air by the one and only, State Alchemist.

"Hey Yugi? You guys in here?" Mokuba called out waiting for a response. It took maybe a couple of seconds before five people appeared in the doorway.

One girl, three boys and an old man.

Boy did Mokuba have weird friends!

"Hello Moku-" Grandpa Motto stopped in mid sentence when he spotted the two Alchemist in his game shop. The others stared in shock and some what fear. All of them knew what Edward was capable of from the news broadcast and all of them knew that both Elric brothers were a threat if they were bad guys.

Edward stared at these people and examined them really closely. The girl seemed nice and all, nice chocolate brown hair and azure blue eyes, very pretty in Alphonse's case cause he was blushing, and of course taller than Edward.

Looking over at the next boy beside the girl, he spotted an odd hairstyle on this taller one. It actually looked like a shark fin to Edward's point of view or maybe a pencil tip. Brown hair and brown eyes to match, his posture resembled of a gang member wannabe. And of course, taller than Edward.

Peering beside him, he seen a tall, blonde haired boy with a serious, flabbergast expression. Similar to the pointy shark fined haired boy beside him, he seemed to have a gang member posture. Or where they all talk no action type of guys? Edward sighed seeing that he too was taller than him.

Was their any hope for the short State Alchemist?

The old man seemed okay in his vision, short but a little taller than him of course. Damn.

Now when he turned to the last person their, he froze. Odd, gravity defying hair, big purple eyes and he was.. Could it be? Shorter than the State Alchemist?

According to Mokuba, these kids were all 16 years old. So that means, that short kid must be 16 years old. And he is shorter than Edward Elric.

Edward walked up to the boy and stared at him curiously, like a small forest animal examining a human for the first time.

Yugi gulped mentally while Edward circled him. Edward spotted in front of him and broke into a laughter that caught everyone in the room by surprise!

"I am not short anymore! I am taller than this kid! Can you believe it? I am finally taller than someone who is OLDER than me!" Edward cheered jumping up and in absolute glee.

The gang who watched this all, could just stand and wonder, is that the kid who managed to defeat the Tigers and White Fang singled handily?

Edward Elric finally was happy! He was taller than someone older than him and he had some more news to shove into Stinky Kaiba's face!

World War III started this morning and wasn't planning on ending any time soon. Both older brothers got a taste of pain and wasn't planning on leaving it their! But with the rest of the gang their, will this war get better or worse?

Only time will tell and until then, Kaiba and Edward are just going to have to tolerate with each other or beat each other up once again!

* * *

**(1) I got this information from Wikipedia so it isn't mine!**

**panmotto:** I hoped you liked this chapter! Please reivew everyone!


	5. An Old Foe Returns

**Chapter 5**: An Old foe returns

**Disclamiar: **I do NOT own FMA or YGO!

**panmotto:** thanks to the following people for the reviews!

**Dark Mage of Sea**

**Scorpia250**

**setos-fangirl91**

**Hikari Tsubame Phoenix****  
**

**Intoxicated Biscuit**

**Miko102 **

**Tsuna Dragon**

**LisaTheHedgehog**

**panmotto**: Sorry about the long wait. High school, new video games, being sick and many other things kept me busy for the past weeks. I finally got done this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it very much! Review at the end please!

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi and the others stared at the two people with some shock and yet curiosity.

Curiosity because of what they are doing in the Turtle Game Shop with Mokuba, and shock because of who they are.

Both of the Elric Brothers looked like the same people on News that saved Mokuba from the Tiger's.

"W-Who are you?" Tea asked slightly stuttering, pointing at the Elric Brothers.

Mokuba smiled freely and pointed his finger at the Alchemists. "This is my new friends! Edward and Alphonse Elric. Ed and Al, meet Yugi Mutuo, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler"

Edward jumped towards Yugi and stared at him with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm taller than you" Edward chanted staring at Yugi's unique hair. Edward blinked curiously and pulled on the tips of it, to see if it was a wig.

"H-Hey! That hurts!" Yugi whined while Edward drew back suddenly.

"So it's not fake then.. Well that solves that mystery. So why is your hair like that? Did you get struck by lighting? Did your hair catch on fire so it turned like that?  
Edward shot out questions at Yugi making the poor King of Games slightly nervous.

"Uh.." Yugi trailed off, embarrassed at Edward's sudden actions. Could you blame him really? Edward was acting like a immature 2 year old who just discovered fire!

….NO wait, that's what Roy Mustang was like when he discovered fire! Let's just say, no one was safe after when Roy Mustang had the power to control fire. Oh the burning papers and muffins! Oh the horror!

….Anyways, Edward waited for Yugi's answer while the other stared at Edward with question regarding his sanity.

"Is this the guy who saved Mokuba?" Joey whispered to Tea, not believing his own eyes. How could a guy who is happy that he is taller than someone else, save the day?

Well it was hard for everyone to believe.

Tea pressed her lips together while staring at Edward. Even one of the smartest people in Domino High School couldn't figure out whether or not Edward DID in fact save Mokuba from the blood thirsty Tigers! It was indeed a brain puzzler.

"I don't know Joey… It has to be though, it looks like the same guy who did save Mokuba" Tea explained staring at Edward with narrowed eyes. She has learned not to trust anyone new, considering that they may be after her best friends or worse, the Pharaoh.

Oh yes, the long time crush of Tea Gardner. The no named Pharaoh. Although he cannot return his feelings back to her, she still cares for him, even though it hurts her deeply that he will never love her the way she loves him.

Yes, she even uses that forbidden word! Love! Such a powerful word, but one must use it carefully, because that can be the end of one's heart.

But even so, remembering Pegasus, Bakura and Marik Istarh, she must be wary of new comers that have what she calls 'unnatural powers'.

Even Edward Elric, she has to be careful. But even if Edward is insane, odd and very short, there is a still a reason to fear him. Regarding his Alchemy powers and all of course!

Alphonse stared at the embarrassing sight of his older brother chanting or rambling stuff to Alphonse's ears. Alphonse hit his head and sighed. Though his eyes traveled upon the people who were standing behind the shorter boy.

The girl looked very wary of their presences, making Alphonse worried slightly. Even though she was stunning to any human eye, any man or tin suited man could see that she was in a defensive mode indicating that she did not trust them at all.

"Hello their! My name is Alphonse Elric. It's a pleasure to meet you all" Alphonse greeted, trying his best to warm up to the gang. Yugi was too preoccupied with pushing Edward away from his hair, so he didn't hear Alphonse at all. Though the others did.

"Nice to meet ya Al! Name's Joey" Joey greeted with a large new Yorkian smile! Tea glared at Joey and his openness to Alphonse. How could Joey be so careless as to trust someone they didn't know? She stomped on Joey's foot making his wince slightly.

"Joey" she hissed through her teeth. She didn't want to be mean, but her friends came first when it came to strangers. She didn't want her friends to be harmed by someone she let them trust so easily.

Joey, realizing why Tea did that, sighed. "It's okay Tea. They saved Mokuba.. We can trust them" Joey turned from Tea and gave Alphonse and smile, almost saying that 'yes we trust you'.

Although Tea remained on her guard, not to let her guard down for one spilt second, fearing that the two Alchemist would back stab them unexpectedly.

Just like what Bakura and Marik Istarh did. Marik tricked them and controlled their minds in order to destroy the ones the Nameless Pharaoh cares for.

And Bakura, well Bakura's Yami, Yami Bakura inhabits the Millennium Ring so he comes out every so often to cause some trouble!

So either way, Tea must be on her guard when approaching new comers with 'unnatural' powers!

They may be after the puzzle or the god cards.

Heck Edward and Alphonse still have no idea what the heck they are yet.

Tea glanced over at Edward prancing around Yugi with a giant smile and Alphonse talking to Joey and Tristan. Maybe she could give them ONE chance! Just one of course! Not two or three. Just one!

She slowly made her way toward Joey and Tristan and gulped silently, but not showing her fear and anxiety on the outside.

"Hey Tea, did you know these guys are living with Kaiba?" Tristan asked catching Tea's full attention.

Now she had another reason to wonder about the Elric Brothers. Why in the world were they living with SETO Kaiba? And what kind of drugs did Mokuba give to him to make him say yes?

"Kaiba? Your living with Seto Kaiba?" Tea repeated staring at Alphonse, wide eyed. Alphonse nodded his head towards Tea and blinked afterwards.

What was so shocking about living with Kaiba?

Like, anyone could like in the CEO's home right? He was a kind hearted fellow with a big smile and all, right?

I think not! Kaiba to the gang is a tyrant with a cold heart and a evil looking smile, if he ever did smile!

"Yes, I live with Mokuba and his older brother. Me and Ed both were homeless but they offered us a place to stay" Alphonse continued not noticing their bewildered stares.

"What are you talking about Al? Stinky Kaiba wants me dead for pete's sakes!" Edward snapped crossing his arms in protest. Now at this statement, Joey burst into a laugh.

Stinky Kaiba! Kaiba's official new nickname. Joey enjoyed it! Being called a mutt by the older Kaiba, Joey has wanted to find a new name that he could call Kaiba. What better name than Stinky Kaiba?

Let's just say, if Joey calls Kaiba, Stinky Kaiba, Edward is so going to get a beating.. Again!

"Dead? What did you do to him?" Yugi asked while blinking with utter curiosity! Edward stared at Yugi and grinned up a storm.

Oh yes, what DID Edward do to Seto Kaiba?

"Besides calling him a fag, Stinky Kaiba, and beating him up.. I don't know what else I did to make him mad" Edward asked innocently, whistling and looking away, trying not to look to much like the criminal in this matter.

Everyone paused at what they were doing and stared at Edward like he was crazy or something.

"You beat up Kaiba?" Tristan asked in disbelief. To be honest, no one believed that someone actually hit Kaiba and got away with it… Alive!

Edward smirked and nodded his head proudly. "Yep.. I showed him not to mess with me anymore and not to call me short"

"But big brother, didn't he put up a fight and hurt you as well?" Alphonse added innocently not noticing Edward's fiery glare towards him. Tea merely raised an eyebrow at what Alphonse said and stared at Edward curiously.

Even though doubt plagued her mind, she was very curious about the Elric brothers.

"So what! I still kicked his royal ass" Edward snarled clenching his fists with absolute furry. Joey smirked proudly at his the oldest brother's actions and walked up to him. Patting his head playfully, Joey broke into a laugh.

"Even though ya are short kid, ya did a good job dealing with moneybags" Joey complemented nodding with approval. Anyone who stood up to Kaiba and showed him up was a friend in Joey's eyes. Edward grunted at the word 'short' and crossed his arms. Even though he wanted to punch Joey to a pulp, he did in fact complement him for beating the crap out of Kaiba.

But the name 'moneybags' caught Edward's attention. A new nickname for Kaiba perhaps.

"Say what? Moneybags?" Edward questioned staring at Joey.

"A nickname Joey came up with for Kaiba. Since he does have a lot of money, he decides to call him that I guess" Tristan explained trying to figure out the reason why his best friend chose that name for Kaiba.

"It's kind of idiotic if you ask me" Tea muttered under her breath, but only Alphonse caught what she had said.

"Why do you say that Miss Tea?" Alphonse asked, startling the young dancer. Tea stared at Alphonse and blinked. He could hear her?

Tea stared at the other guys and seen them chatting with Edward mindlessly. Looking back at Alphonse she felt a strange feeling in her gut that told her to trust Alphonse.

Placing her slender hands on her hips and sighed. "Well maybe Kaiba does have a lot of money, but there are better nicknames for him than 'Moneybags"

"Oh.. Like what?" Alphonse questioned, curious of her response.

A smirk crawl to Tea's mouth as she closed her eyes. "Well like Arrogant jerk, Cold hearted bastard, Idiot, and some other ones I can't think of right now"

If Alphonse had a mouth, it would be on the floor by now. Never would he have expected her to say such things about Kaiba. Luckily for Tea, Mokuba was busy trying to deflate Edward's giant head, so he didn't hear any of it.

"Boy. It sure seems like you don't like him very much?" Alphonse pointed out scratching the back of his head nervously. Tea shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms thoughtfully.

"I guess you can say that.. But he does have some good sides to him" Tea explained catching Alphonse once again, off guard. "Like for example, I know for a fact that he loves Mokuba with all his heart and would do anything to protect him or please him in that matter. And another thing, he did save our asses a couple of times"

"He did? How did he save you guys? I mean he doesn't seem like the type of guy who would go and save someone, you know" Alphonse exclaimed staring at Tea. Tea snickered and nodded her head.

"So true. Its no surprise that you notice that too. But he did in fact save us. Well at least, he saved me once" Tea restated with a distant look. Alphonse remained silent, but in his mind, he urged Tea to continuo. "It was at this Tournament called Battle City. And their was a bad guy named Marik who was after Yugi. Well in order to do that, he decided to make me and Joey his mind slaves.. To make this story short, Kaiba saved me from a crate over my head that would have squished me into a pancake"

Alphonse eyes widened, but even though his shock was noticeable, a lingering voice in his head repeated a odd question.

Mind slaves? How did this person make Tea and Joey his mind slaves? And how was that humanly possible for any human to do?

Tea stared at Alphonse and realized the question that he had in mind. Opening her mouth to answer, but she was cut off by Edward, seizing Alphonse's metal arm and dragging him out of the Game Shop in somewhat of a hurry. Mokuba ran behind them but stopped in front of the gang.

"Sorry about the rude farewell. But we have things to do right now. So thanks for meeting my friends you guys. Bye" Mokuba bid farewell before rushing out, not giving the gang a chance to say anything.

Before Alphonse was completely out of the door, he cast Tea one last look, then turned his head away to see his overreacting brother blabbering away about something.

Tea blinked at their farewells and turned to Yugi. "Why did they leave so quickly?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and stared at the window. "Mokuba said he had things to do with both of them. And besides, according to Edward, they are not from around here and would really want to see Domino City"

Tea nodded her head in realization but one question still remained that lingered deep within her mind.

_"Can we trust them?"

* * *

_

**At Kaiba Corp** **(Can't forget about Seto Kaiba can we?)**

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk and tapped away on his keyboard like a machine on high energy pills. Instead of high energy pills, it's coffee.

His new invention blew up again and he was busy trying to adjust the machine so it wouldn't blow up again.

That was almost impossible with brainless employees that didn't know what the hell they were doing.

Heck he could build the thing on his own if he had to. But he was too busy managing the company, making sure that it didn't fall out of it's rank as the top one company in production rate.

It was a simple task to do. Build the Duel Disk 500 was an easy task to Kaiba's eyes. To the eyes of his employees, it was like a puzzle that couldn't be solved.

Rubbing his forehead with agitation he heaved a stressed, staggered sigh and closed his eyes.

Nothing was going well for him today.

"Mister Kaiba" the intercom on his desk rang out. Kaiba peaked his eye open and mentally groaned.

"What!" Kaiba snapped pressing the red button on the machine.

"S-Sorry sir about the interruption, but there is a man here who wishes to see you" the secretary stuttered with fear of her boss. Kaiba narrowed his eyes dangerously at the intercom and scoffed.

"If he doesn't have an appointment then I don't have time to see him" Kaiba explained coldly, his voice filled with ice.

"B-But sir. He says if you don't let him see you, he is going after your little brother" the woman stuttered nervously. Kaiba's eyes widened in shock but then disgust. How dare anyone blackmail him with his brother!

"Fine! Get him up here now!" Kaiba snapped, his voice covered with furry. He lifted his slender finger off the button and leaned back in his chair. Spinning his chair around to face the window behind him, he intertwined his fingers and scowled angrily.

Who was the person who wanted to see him so badly?

And what posses that person to threaten his little brother that way?

A hard, stern knock on the door snapped Kaiba out of his faze. Kaiba grunted signally the person to come in.

"Why, Kaiba. It's so nice to see you again.. My haven't you grown since the last time I seen you in the virtual reality world" a sickening, familiar voice mocked making Kaiba scowl with displeasure.

Crump, one of the Big 5**.(1)**

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked coldly, turning his chair around to see the fat man grinning with pride.

A smirk on his face told Kaiba that he was indeed up to no good. "What else would I want Kaiba? I want my job back"

Kaiba huffed and closed his eyes. "Out of the question. Do you recall what happened during the Virtual Reality incident? Or perhaps your small brain has forgotten that little detail?"

Crump sat down in the chair opposite to Kaiba and stared at him with a plan brewing deep in his mind.

"And do you recall the danger you put me and my brother in?" Kaiba continued with anger in his tone.

"But Mister Kaiba, I'm afraid your company wont make anymore money without my help. After all, how many Duel Disk 500's tests fail?" Crump asked with a satisfied smirk. Kaiba scowled and clenched his fists.

Crump had to have known this from someone working here.

"I do not need you assistance with this project! I have enough workers here to do that. Now leave before I call security" Kaiba warned pointing to the door. Crump heaved a mock sigh and stood up.

"You making a terrible mistake Kaiba. Not only is this costing your company's reputation, but your brother's life as well" Crump explained walking towards the door. Casting a look back at Kaiba, he seen his face imprinted with furry. "Oh and also Kaiba. Don't think I wont do anything. After all, I know everything about you and I'm not afraid to take him away"

Kaiba growled with anger and clenched his fists.

"Farewell Kaiba.. Until next time" Crump called out before walking out of the door. Kaiba stood their with his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Their was no way in hell they were taking Mokuba away from him. But how was he suppose to protect Mokuba when he was at work?

Then it hit him. The Elric Brothers!

Both were strong, they liked Mokuba and they were well known around Domino City.

Why not get them to be Mokuba's bodyguards?

At that thought, Kaiba groaned mentally.

That would mean asking someone for a favor. And you all know, Kaiba HATES asking for favors. But in the case of Mokuba's safety, Kaiba apparently has no choice in the matter.

If Crump was going to get his hands on Mokuba; he would have to get through him, and the Elric brothers first. So in other words, Crump is going to have to try extremely hard before he could do anything to Mokuba.

Let's just hope everything goes as planned as Kaiba thinks it will!

* * *

**(1)** Okay in this story the Big 5 are alive okay! Sorry about the confusion for everyone

**panmotto:** Hope you liked it! Please review! I will try to update as fast as I can, but I can't say when the next chapter will be up!


	6. The Strange Door

**Chapter 6:**The Strange Door

**Disclaimar**: I do NOT own YGO or FMA

**panmotto:** First off, thanks for all the reviews!

**Dark Mage of Sea**

**Miko102**

**MOG **

**setos-fangirl91**

**LisaTheHedgehog**

**TigerRoyalty**

**drowningsiren**

**Kurai no uyoku**

**panmotto:** Sorry it took soo long to update! High School is a pain but I did manage to get this chapter all written up! I do hope you all will like this chapter very much. Enjoy and please review at the end.

* * *

**Back at the Kaiba Mansion**

Edward sluggishly flopped his small body on the silk black leather couch and heaved a tired sigh.

Considering that he walked through all of Domino and seen all that there is to see, his poor legs were worn out and his body felt like a lump of lard. Resting his head against the back of the couch, he flopped his arms like jelly upon the nice couch and heaved a tired sigh.

Kaiba hadn't come back from his work, Mokuba was showing Alphonse 'video games', so that left Edward to rest his body from the rigorous exercise.

Closing his eyes slowly, he drifted off into a deep sleep when suddenly…..

_**SLAM!**_

"ACK!… Huh?" Edward asked glancing around. When the door slammed shut, it startled the State Alchemist sending him flying off the couch and on his two feet.

Glancing around once more, he scratched his head. That was the door, right?

"SHRIMP! WHERE ARE YOU!" a deep voice boomed the walls of the Kaiba Mansion. Scowling with displeasure, Edward gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Guess Mr. Sunshine is back from work!

Turning the corner hastily, Kaiba stopped abruptly when he seen his arch enemy glaring at him.

"And what is that YOU want?" Edward asked icily, not taking his yellow eyes off Kaiba's oceanic blue ones.

Kaiba pressed his lips together and gritted his teeth. How was he suppose to ASK his enemy for a favor? And to boot, Kaiba never asks anyone for anything.

Edward raised an eyebrow at Kaiba's odd behavior. Kaiba oddly looked nervous or just down right pissed off about something.

"Shrimp, you are going to be Mokuba's bodyguard for a while whether you like it or not" Kaiba ordered harshly, catching the poor Alchemist by surprise.

"Excuses me Mr. Asshole! That is not the way you ASK someone to do something!" Edward snapped back stomping his foot upon the carpeted floor. Regaining his posture, Edward crossed his arms and stared at Kaiba with one eyebrows raised. "Now why does the squirt need a bodyguard? Don't you have a TON of people who can do it?"

"That is none of your concern shrimp! Now I will ask again, are you going to be Mokuba's bodyguard? And I wont take no for an answer" Kaiba explained his voice laced with ice. Edward simply fumed angrily and clenched his fists.

"THAT'S NOT A WAY TO ASK EITHER!" Edward roared with furry. Kaiba rolled his eyes at Edward's antics. How stupid could this shrimp get?

"Fine! I'm not asking you.. I'm ordering you!" Kaiba snapped in correction. Gee, poor Kaiba just doesn't know how to ask properly without screwing it all up!

"WHAT! ORDERING ME! WHY YOU CONTROL FREAK! I'LL KILL YOU!" Edward roared before lunging towards Kaiba. Now this time, Kaiba was prepared. Simply stepping out of the way, Kaiba pulled out a metal rod of some sort and stabbed Edward in his automail.

Now this metal rod was actually a electric zapper. Kaiba invented right after Edward attacked him mercifully. The device is to stun Edward, making him immobilized and unable to attack back for a short period of time.

Edward gasped in pain and fell to his knees, cringing in the pain soaring throughout his small body. Kaiba smirked and put the rod back in his pocket that was located in his trench coat.

"Y-You a-asshole" Edward managed to sputter out, even though the pain was very intense.

"Now, shrimp.. Are you going to do what I say?" Kaiba asked, towering over the crouched Edward. Edward glanced up in defiance and narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever" Edward whispered, not wanting to admit the awful defeat to Kaiba. Kaiba merely smirked and turned around.

"Good.. After your done cowering like a baby, come to my office to know the FULL details of this job" Kaiba stated with his trademark smirk. Walking away, he left the poor State Alchemist still in pain.

"That bastard" Edward snarled forcing himself on his two feet. But fell down in his attempt. "W-What did he do to me?" Grasping hold of the nearest object to his reach, he clamped his hands tightly around it and pulled himself up.

"Are you quite done strangling me, Master Edward?" John, the tall butler asked, calmly. Edward looked up and blinked. Both of his hands were wrapped around John's neck tie and he was using it to balance himself. Edward yelped jumping back and hitting the wall behind him.

Wincing in pain, Edward cringed slightly, before looking at John straight in the eye. Shivering with some fear, Edward gulped silently, not knowing what exactly John would do to his small body.

"Master Edward, Master Kaiba is waiting for you in his office. He quotes 'get that lazy shrimp's ass up and up here'" John recited with his British accent that Edward failed to notice when he first met the tall, gloomy butler.

"And why couldn't he just say that to me?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow at John.

John straightened his tie and looked at Edward. "Because Mister Kaiba is a very busy man and need to speak with you urgently Master Edward. Now please proceed to Master Kaiba's office quickly" Edward rolled his eyes and sluggishly walked up the stairs, leaving the tall butler alone in the first level.

"Such defiance that boy has.. Reminds me of when Master Kaiba was young" John muttered returning to his duties as a butler.

Edward made his way up the stairs and began to walk down the hallway at his normal pace. The pain that Kaiba inflicted on him was magically gone and Edward was back to his normal self again.

When walking down the long, long, long hallway; Edward abruptly stopped upon feeling that same presences as before.

Swiftly turning his head side to side, Edward narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together. He couldn't just figure out what the heck that presences was! He could sense it easily, but he couldn't see it at all!

How was that possible!

But, deep in Edward's mind, he decided to thoroughly check this mansion out when no one was around. After all, curiosity is getting to Edward a lot, and it wont go away unless Edward figures out what the heck it is.

Returning his attention to his awful mission, he walked toward Kaiba's office door. Wherever that was that is.

So many doors, only one leads to Kaiba. Which one is it?

Edward grumbled in frustration and hit his head. He should have ASKED someone WHERE Kaiba's office is. Glancing at each door, he frowned and continued his stressed pace down the hallway.

"Where in the heck is that bastard's office?" Edward grumbled out, clearly angry about the fact that he could not find Kaiba's office.

As he walked on, he caught sight of something. A door with some engravings on it. Strange indeed. Stopping in front of it, Edward stared at it curiously.

On the red oak door was an engraving of three majestic dragons.

They looked like a formidable opponent that Edward would never want to face. All of them were facing a certain direction, their giant mouths open like either their about to attack or roar.

Could this be Kaiba's office?

Grasping the door handle tightly, he turned it, therefore opening the door.

"Ah.. I see you have come at last Shrimp.. Took your time I see" Kaiba exclaimed when he seen his office door opening. Edward stood at the doorway, his fists clenched and his eyes burning a hole into Kaiba's forehead.

"Gee is that a way you treat someone who is going to be GUARDING your brother?" Edward asked with a slight smirk tracing his lips. Kaiba frowned at Edward's comment as Edward closed the door tightly behind him. "So why in the world do I have to guard the squirt?"

Kaiba regained his posture and closed his eyes.

Crump. With him on the loose, Mokuba is definitely not safe.

"Someone is after me, and is after Mokuba to get to me" Kaiba explained sternly yet furry ran through his veins.

"Huh? Someone is after you? Why don't they just kidnap you instead?" Edward asked not really thinking WHEN he said that.

Kaiba hit his head and grumbled. "Idiot" he muttered under his breath. "To get my company LEGALLY they need me to sign it over or something like that. I wont do that, but kidnapping Mokuba, they force me to"

Nodding his head In realization, Edward crossed his arms and closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Okay.. Makes sense I guess.. SO in other words.. Me and Al have to watch Mokuba for a while right?" Edward clarified staring at Kaiba for an answer.

Kaiba grinned and raised an eyebrow at Edward. "I'm surprised at how well you can think with the pea sized brain you have" The State Alchemist fumed and clenched his fists.

"Bastard" he snarled cracking his fists. Even though Edward wanted to beat Kaiba to a pulp, their was just one thing stopping him. Kaiba waved his long index finger at Edward and pulled out the Electric Zapper rod for Edward to see.

"Not so fast Shrimp.. One move against me, I will make you cower once more like the baby you are" Kaiba threatened darkly, turning the rod on. Electric sparks emitted from the top of the rod, sending shivers down Edward's spine.

Hesitantly, Edward shoved his hands in his pockets in defeat.

Damn that Kaiba for having power over him!

"Whatever" he muttered with some control but not much. Inside Edward felt like charging Kaiba like a angry Bull ready to kill someone!

Kaiba grinned with victory and placed the Rod back in his pocket. "Then it's settled.. Protect Mokuba or else"

Edward raised an eyebrow but didn't even bother to counter back. The State Alchemist was beat from the hectic day around Domino City and he had no time to argue with a Control freak.

"Yeah, yeah" Edward snarled in response. Kaiba crossed his arms and gave Edward the 'Kaiba Look'. A look that would send shivers down any tough guy's spine. But did he think it would work with Edward?

Glaring at Edward to try to make him feel like a piece of dirt, Kaiba had it all planned out. Expect the fact that Edward is just like him and wont go down easily.

"What the hell are you staring at? You constipated or something?" Edward asked causally, a slight grin crossing his face. Score 1 for Edward!

At this smart ass remark, Kaiba growled and clenched his fists. Boy was Edward digging a grave for himself or what!

"Well are you?" Edward urged on, dying for an answer coming from Mr. Hot Shot. Kaiba didn't response because a) he knew better and b) He knew that he couldn't win this battle this time.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight!" Kaiba snarled calmly. But any sane person could tell that Kaiba was fuming.

Edward smirked and turned around towards the doorway. "So I'll take that as a yes than… Well I'll leave you alone so you can do your 'business'. Bye" And with that Edward opened the door and was out of Kaiba's sight.

Kaiba sat in his office alone, furious at Edward's words. This shrimp was worse than the Mutt.

Kaiba looked up dangerously at the thought and narrowed his eyes. No.. He wasn't worse than the Mutt, Edward Elric was acting just like himself. And it's hard to beat someone just like yourself.

Scowling with displeasure, he slammed his fists on his mahogany desk in rage. No shrimpy brat was going to beat him at his game! Not ever!

* * *

Sitting on the floor, Alphonse and Mokuba played 'Bloody Roar 3'(1) on the PS2. Alphonse gripped the controller while pressing the colored buttons with his metal fingers. Mokuba was beating him once again in this game and still poor Alphonse didn't know to work the character.

Once Alphonse's character K.O, Mokuba jumped up and cheered with joy.

"I won! I won!" Mokuba chanted happy with his accomplishment. Alphonse sighed and placed the remote controller on the ground near the PS2 consol itself.

"Mokuba.. Why do you play violent games?" ALphonse asked curious of Mokuba's 'odd' interests. Mokuba stared at Alphonse and then smiled brightly, like the sun was shinning brightly for the young Kaiba.

"It's fun!" he simply answered, leaving Alphonse pondering of it. A heavy silence fell in the young boy's room for a bit before a happy sigh from Mokuba broke it.

"You know.. I haven't had this much fun with anyone, since a long time… Seto never has any time to do anything fun with me anymore.. Work this and work that.. That's all he thinks about" Mokuba explained his voice trailing off into a deep silence once more.

Alphonse stared at Mokuba in concern as he said those things. Alphonse felt pity for the young boy. If his older brother, Edward, was not their for him, he wouldn't know what to do!

Alphonse tenderly put his hand upon Mokuba's shoulder, catching the young ebony haired boy's attention.

"I may not know your brother very well Mokuba.. But I know he cares for you and would do anything for you" Alphonse assured, trying to cheer Mokuba up with comforting words. And it seemed to work as well.

Mokuba raised his head and smiled brightly at Alphonse. Leaping towards Alphonse, Mokuba wrapped his arms around Alphonse's armored body.

"Thanks Al!" Mokuba thanked, his voice muffled by Alphonse's titanium body. All Alphonse could do is sit their, half shocked and half surprised.

It wasn't very often that someone he just met 2 days ago would hug him. But even so.. It felt good to have someone other than Edward care about him. Putting a hand on Mokuba's head, he chuckled.

"No problem Mokuba.. I'm glad to have helped you in some way" Alphonse answered back, glad to have helped someone that needed it. Even though neither Edward nor Alphonse knew, but they were affecting the Kaiba Brothers in ways they never would have thought of.

* * *

After the conversation with Kaiba, Edward decided to take a walk around the Mansion. He walked down the long hallway, glancing around momentarily and searching for something.

That feeling..

It was weak but still here somewhere.

But something made Edward stop in front of a doorway. A strange doorway in that matter. A doorway that it's handles were coated with a thick coat of dust, the sign above it was illegible and it emitted a strange aura to Edward. Looking up at the tall door, he frowned. Something big was behind their. Not physical big, but something more.

Placing his hands on the dusty coated handle, Edward turned it, but found it locked.

Why would Kaiba lock this door?

Edward pulled his hands back and then crossed his arms frustrated.

"How can I open this damn thing?" Edward muttered to himself, in deep thought. He could smash it open, but then that would just attract unwanted attention, which he didn't want.

A little imaginary light bulb appeared above Edward's head. When Edward snapped his fingers the light bulb shined brightly.

He had an idea.

And it was going to work!

Glancing up and down, he searched for something small enough to work for him. Looking on the wall, he spotted something of his interest. A light bulb being held up by a small torch like object.

That should work!

Literally ripping it off the wall, causing a giant hole to be left in it's place; Edward incepted it and smiled.

This should work alright.

Placing it on the ground. He stood above it, ready to transmute it to something useful for his obstacle in his path. But first, he looked up to incept the key hole. It should fit.

Slapping his hands together, he slammed his automail hand near the object causing a small wind to pick up out of nowhere. When the wind died, instead of the torch light holder, their was a small key.

Smirking with victory, Edward bent down and grasped the key in his hand.

"This should fit" Edward announced to himself, staring at the keyhole.

Approaching the key hole, he pushed the key inside and turned it until he heard a familiar sound.

_**Click**_

Bingo! The door was unlocked. Pulling the key out, Edward shoved it in his pocket and then turned the door handle.

Pushing the door opened, Edward felt a strong feeling lingering in the room. Stepping into the dark room, Edward glanced around and found it mighty creepy looking.

Dust coated the bookshelves and the furniture in the room, and a musty smell filled Edward's nose. Edward grimaced at the smell, but ignored it and proceeded deeper into the room.

"What is this place?" Edward whispered to no one in particular. Approaching the coffee table near the end of the room, Edward felt a pang in his chest. Grasping his chest, Edward could feel something wrong. Definitely wrong alright!

Like something bad happened here. But the thing Edward couldn't figure out, is the fact that he can feel these things in this Mansion.

How is possible for him to feel these strange feelings?

The pain, hurt, betrayal, and tears.

Edward could feel it all.

It was like he was reliving the pain that someone felt. But he couldn't figure out who.

Shaking that out of his head, he turned his attention to a large portrait hanging behind the coffee table.

Edward squinted his eyes a little to look at the Man seated in the portrait.

To Edward, that man didn't look to friendly. With a business suit on, his hair slicked back and his eyes narrowed in way that spooked Edward out, Edward shivered.

"Who in the hell would paint a picture of that dude? He looks downright pissed off" Edward asked himself scratching his head. "And come to think of it, he looks kind of like Stinky Kaiba when he's pissed off"

Edward stared at the man for a while, before his eyes traveled to a small golden plate right on the frame. Blinking with confusion, Edward approached it cautiously, and stared at the writing, covered in dust.

Edward frowned, before he took the shelve of his jacket and wiped the dust off the plate.

When Edward finished reading the words on the Golden plate, he stepped back in confusion. The name on the plate shocked Edward the most.

_**Gozaburro Kaiba**_

Billions of questions began to form in his mind as he stared at Gozaburro's face.

Where is he now?

What did he do to Mokuba and Stinky Kaiba?

Clutching his chest once more, Edward narrowed his eyes at the picture dangerously.

Why on earth was Edward himself feeling something strange about that man?

"I better get out of here.. Alphonse and Mokuba are probably looking for me" Edward announced walking towards the door. Though before he closed it, he looked back at the picture. "I don't know what you did to them.. But I intend to find out soon. Mark my word" And with that, Edward stepped out of the room and locked the door behind him.

* * *

When Edward entered the living room, he checked the Grandfather clock and blinked with shock.

Already past midnight.

Was he actually in that room for that long?

Shrugging his shoulders, he walked towards his room, with thoughts of the room roaming his mind.

"Where were you at?" an icy voice asked, startling Edward slightly. After what Edward seen, anything right now startled him slightly.

Edward didn't turn his head, but looked at Kaiba from the corner of his eye.

"Places." Edward simply answered, quite tired from the hectic, confusing day.

"Oh really? Places! Aren't you suppose to be guarding Mokuba, shrimp?" Kaiba asked crossing his arms at Edward, not impressed at his answer at all.

"Yeah.. I know that.. I was taking a stroll around the Mansion, Mr. Sunshine.. Anyways, I'm tired.. I'm going to bed so leave me alone" Edward ordered rudely, not really wanting to take the time to say a proper 'goodnight' to him. Grasping the door handle, Edward turned it and pulled the door open.

Looking back at Kaiba standing their with a pissed off look on his face, it reminded Edward of the face on the picture.

Turning away quickly, Edward sighed and shut the door behind him.

Staying in this Mansion was good yet bad for both of the Elric Brothers.

Good for Alphonse because of young Mokuba.

Bad for Edward because of Seto Kaiba and the strange feelings that lingered everywhere in the Kaiba Mansion.

Can the State Alchemist find out what this strange feeling is and get back to his world at the same time?

* * *

**panmotto:** So what did you think? The next chapter is going to be about Edward and Alphonse guarding Mokuba from the evil people of Domino City! Anyways please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! 


	7. Tokyo Wannabe Ninjas?

**Chapter 7**: Tokyo Wannabe Ninjas?

**Disclamiar:** If I owned both YGO and FMA; I would be rich and surely wouldn't be posting my stories here. Well as you can see, I DO NOT OWN either of them.

**panmotto:** First off, thanks for the awesome reviews!

**Kurai no uyoku**  
**Dark Mage of Sea**  
**ShadowFoxx15**  
**ChibiChib**  
**michelle  
****TigerRoyalty**  
**dreamergirl090**  
**Hikari Tsubame Phoenix**  
**HOPPY-SAN2345  
****LisaTheHedgehog**

**panmotto:** 0.0.. Wow! I see people are enjoying this story. I never had a story that had such a good response to it before. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews. It really made me happy! Anyways, if you didn't know already, this story takes place AFTER Battle City. Anyways enjoy and please review at the end!

* * *

_Next Day_

Sitting in the giant garden that the Kaiba Mansion had, Alphonse stared at the fountain along with young Mokuba beside him. They were both silent watching the small birds chirp with glee as the circled the fountain.

Mokuba fidgeted about, pondering on whether or not to ask Alphonse the question that has been clear in his mind ever since he heard of the day that Alphonse lost his body to the other side.

"Alphonse" Mokuba began, catching Alphonse's attention. Turning his tin head, Alphonse stared at Mokuba.

"Yes?" Alphonse asked.

"Well.. Umm.. I was wondering.." Mokuba trailed off scratching the back of his head. Alphonse stared at Mokuba as he began to regain his composer. "What did you look like before you lost your body?"

That question caught the young Alchemist quite off guard. Never did he expect to hear something like that from anyone.

"What I looked like? Well.. Mokuba it's been so long ago.. It's hard to remember you know. I mean, sometimes I wish I could go into water without rusting, or worrying about frightening anyone when they see me. I wish I could tell you, but I can't.. I'm sorry" Alphonse apologized looking down.

Mokuba stared at Alphonse with wide eyes. What would it be like to live in a world where you are judge by your looks?

But then again, Mokuba faces that problem every time he goes to school. Ridiculed for the way he looks, Mokuba ensures that torture every day.

"I.. Can't say I know how you feel about the rusting part Alphonse.. But know this, your not alone when it comes to being judged by your looks" Mokuba explained standing up. Alphonse blinked and stared at Mokuba with interest.

Kicking a stone in his way, Mokuba shoved his hands in his pockets. Yes, he knew too well what that felt like.

Then it dawned on the confused Elric sibling. School. Mokuba said something about being teased at school.

"I'm so sorry Mokuba" Alphonse mumbled in apology. Mokuba flashed him a smile brighter than the morning sun.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I should be sorry for asking such a personal question" Mokuba apologized staring at the fountain in the middle of the yard.

Even though Alphonse knew that it was indeed a personal question, he didn't mind it at all that Mokuba asked it. It showed Alphonse that someone actually cared for him. And to Alphonse, that meant the world to him.

"It's okay Mokuba" Alphonse assured his voice gentle with kindness that Mokuba often heard coming from Yugi and Tea. But Alphonse was different.

Alphonse was his best friend.

"So I hear from Edward that we have to be your bodyguard.. Who's after you?" Alphonse asked catching Mokuba's attention. Frowning, Mokuba kicked another stone sending it flying in a window nearby.

_CRASH!_

Mokuba winced at the sound and sighed. Yet another window was broken from his outburst of anger. First it was from the teasing that Mokuba endured at school then now it's from some stupid reason for the Elric brothers to bodyguard him.

No he didn't mind it. But who in the hell was after Seto Kaiba now?

But unknown to Mokuba, the rock did hit something other than the window.

"_OWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"_

"_Stop your complaining shrimp"_

"_I wasn't complaining you tacky bastard!"_

"_Oh really? Then can you tell me what you were whining about?"_

"_Something hit my head"_

"_Must have been your brain deciding to come back to your head.. At last! The shrimp has part of his brain now.. Which isn't much"_

"_WHAT! WHY YOU BASTARD!"_

Mokuba cringed at the sound of Edward and Kaiba's voices. Why in the world did he have to hit Edward Elric?

"Are they are at it again?" Alphonse asked in disbelief. Every day was the same routine. Even though they have been in a different world for three days, It feels like an entirety that Kaiba and Edward have been feuding.

"I guess so… I wish they would become friends" Mokuba prayed sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"I do too.. But they way they are fighting right now.. It is very unlikely" Alphonse pointed out taking a seat beside the young ebony haired boy.

Mokuba nodded his head in agreement before he stared at the hole he made in the window. Oh boy was he In shit now!

"Mokuba!" Kaiba's strong voice boomed through the garden. Looking up, Mokuba spotted Kaiba coming, with a stubborn Edward trailing behind him.

"Yes Seto?" Mokuba asked proceeding to stand up. Kaiba eyed him then look over at the window.

"Again?" he simply asked gesturing towards the window. Mokuba frowned slightly and looked down.

"Seto, I want to know.. Who's after you now?" Mokuba sternly asked looking up. The way he said it, sounded like he was used to it.

Closing his eyes, Kaiba gritted his teeth. He couldn't tell Mokuba that Crump was back. Too many bad memories surround Crump and Kaiba doesn't want Mokuba to worry.

"Some idiot again Mokuba. Don't worry about it. The shrimp and his brother will watch you.. Right!" Kaiba growled out glaring at both Elric brothers. Alphonse, intimated by Kaiba's 'look' stood up hastily and nodded his head.

Edward on the other hand, crossed his arms in defiance and scoffed. "Of course Stinky Kaiba. We'll take care of the kid. What do you take me for?" But once again, before Kaiba could answer, Edward held up his hand.

"Don't even answer that" he muttered knowing that another insult was coming his way. Kaiba smirked at this action, and turned away.

"I'm going to work now! Oh by the way Shrimp, the answer to your question is simple; I take you as a simple minded peanut sized boy who doesn't know nothing but to throw out idiotic insults at someone way higher than your status" Kaiba merely answered with a cocky smirk.

If you looked close enough, you could see the steam coming out of Edward's ears. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he was about to charge for Kaiba to unleash a devastating blow to the ego; but Alphonse held him back as Kaiba walked away.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD! I'LL GET YOU SOON ENOUGH, YOU GAY CROSS DRESSER!" Edward roared knowing that his words would anger Kaiba.

Halting abruptly, Kaiba turned back, his eyes twitching.

"I'll get you later shrimp" he threatened before storming out of the garden. Oh yeah was Edward ever in shit when Kaiba got back.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Mokuba held his head. Was it always going to fighting between those two?

"Now you've got him mad Edward" Alphonse exclaimed noticing Kaiba's penetrating gaze. It was colder than an artic glacier, and yet burning with revenge. Boy was Edward ever in for it now!

Edward smirked and crossed his arms. "He deserve every last word I said!"

Mokuba watched Edward and sighed once more. He was more egoistical than Kaiba.

"Edward! That's not very nice" Alphonse scolded putting his hands on his hips.

Scoffing, Edward frowned. "So?" It was useless talking to Edward about Kaiba. Or trying to reason with him.

"Can we do something?" Mokuba suddenly asked, trying to obtain their attention.

"Like what? We walked through this whole 'city' place yesterday! What else is there to see?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow at Mokuba.

"Well that's true.. How about we go to the park instead?" Mokuba pleaded, clasping his hands together and aiming his 'puppy eyed' look at Edward.

Falling for the look, Edward rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"Whatever" he muttered shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah! Thanks Edward!" Mokuba thanked cheerfully, before grabbing Alphonse's hand. "Come on Al! let's go" Pulling Alphonse away, Mokuba felt like he had a family again. All he needed was his big brother to complete the picture. But sadly, Kaiba was working his ass off. SO no big brother today.

At this heart warming sight, The State Alchemist couldn't help but crack a little smile.

* * *

_Kaiba Corp_

Oh was that shrimp going to SO die when he got back!

The nerve of calling HIM; Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp; A gay cross dresser.

Stepping into his office and slamming the door behind him, Kaiba growled inwardly. He was NOT a gay cross dresser!

He had enough of being accused of going out with Yugi Muto and having an affair with the mutt.

Let's just say, those special new reporters never got to see another piece of paper again.

No, Kaiba did not kill them.. He just 'dealt' with them harshly. Even the gods couldn't stop the CEO then and they weren't going to stop him NOW!

Edward Elric was officially on Kaiba's hit list now.

Glancing at his white Battle City trench coat, he scoffed. He was not tacky!

Briefly looking at this desk, he groaned. How was he suppose to work when that stupid shrimp was nagging him in the back of his mind?

_"Our dad left us, and our mom died.. We tried to bring her back.. But it didn't work.. Instead we have something people like to call a 'sinners' body"_

Kaiba's eyes widened when he heard that voice.

It sounded so close yet so real. Looking around, Kaiba knew he was definitely going nuts. No one was in the room.

But then again, Kaiba heard and SEEN stranger things.

Sitting at his desk, Kaiba stared at his closed laptop. Even though a small, tiny voice in the back of his mind told him not to work; the bigger one over powered it; thus resulting in Mr. Sunshine beginning to work.

* * *

_At the Park._

Edward sat on a bench near the park area and watched as Mokuba and Alphonse played near the swings. Alphonse was currently giving Mokuba the swing push of his life.

"Weee! Higher Alphonse!" Mokuba chanted erupting into a cheerful laughter. Edward watched silently as this went on, but was startled by that same pang in his chest.

Grasping his chest, Edward took sharp intakes of breaths to try to lessen the pain. Whatever it was, it was definitely not normal.

Like come on, what 15 year old kid has a heart attack?

Glancing back up, Edward stared at the two younger brothers. It was like he seen this image before. Long ago…

But that's impossible, he was never here in his life. How could he possibly have seen this before?

_"Seto! Push me higher! I want to touch the sky"_

Edward blinked and hit his head. Oh yeah, staying here was making him crazy.

_"Alright Mokie! Hang on tight!"_

Now hearing voices in his head was very 'uncommon' for the State Alchemist. Shaking his head, Edward opened his eyes to notice that everything was back to normal.

Alphonse was pushing Mokuba on the swings, and plus, Edward didn't hear any more 'strange' voices.

"Brother? Are you okay?" Alphonse inquired, noticing his big brother's thoughtful gaze.

Smiling, Edward nodded his head. "Yeah.. I'm fine." Trailing off, Edward turned his attention to a small daisy beside the bench.

Swaying gently in the soft breeze, the sun light petals shined brightly, as if imitating the sun.

Smiling softly, Edward reached for the small daisy. Pulling the stem out of the ground, he gingerly placed it in his hands and admired it's beauty.

"EDWARD! HELP!" a distressed Mokuba cried out, startling the young State Alchemist. Looking up quickly, he growled upon seeing his younger brother tied up and the young Kaiba in the arms of a ninja.

Wait… Ninja?

Standing up quickly, Edward narrowed his eyes at the two ninja dressed guys. "Let the kid go and I wont hurt you…. Much"

One of the ninjas laughed madly and threw his head back like a maniac. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(crickets chirping in the background)

Twitching his eyebrow, the other ninja slapped the 'crazy' guy in the back of the head.

"Moron" he muttered shaking his head afterwards.

"Hey! What was that for?" the first ninja asked, outraged at his partner's action against him.

"For being a moron"

"Hey! It's takes one to know one"

"Oh good come back Shaoran"

"Shut the hell up Eirol! At least I know a come back when I see one"

"Sure you do"

While the two ninjas bickered amongst themselves, Edward stood their, dumbfounded.

These two idiots were his opponent.

Smirking, Edward placed the flower in his trench coat pocket. He then proceeded to walk up to the spot where the ninjas were arguing.

Poor Mokuba. Being held by his kidnappers and then having both of them fight against each other. Boy was this a weird day or what.

"Let go of the kid!" Edward ordered, his voice booming with determination.

Both Shaoran and Eirol stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards the spot where Edward was currently standing.

"Us? Give you the kid! Don't make me laugh! Do you know who you are dealing with here?" Eirol asked with a proud smirk of victory.

Fingering his chin, Edward thought for a moment. "Nope.. And I don't give a damn! SO give me back the kid and you wont get hurt"

Eirol growled and clenched his fist. "How dare you talk to the Tokyo Ninjas with that tone of voice"

Raising an eyebrow, Edward stared at these ninjas and sighed. They were only a bunch of wannabes of course.

"Be careful Brother.. They are very sneaky" Alphonse warned from his place on the ground. Looking over at Alphonse, Edward frowned.

How dare they do that to his little brother!

His frown deepened at the sight of Mokuba in the clutches of Eirol. Boy were these two wannabes going to pay!

"No worries Alphonse. I'll take care of these guys" Edward assured, waving his hand at Alphonse. Alphonse pressed his 'invisible' lips together and stared at Edward in worry.

There was only one thing worrying Alphonse and that was Edward's ego.

Cracking his knuckles, Edward walked towards the taller ninjas ready to wipe them off the surface of the earth.

"Oh do you see this Shaoran? The shrimp is going to hurt us.. Oooh. I am so scared" Eirol mocked with a smug smirk.

Laughing at this remark, Shaoran nodded his head. "Yeah! Hey shrimpy, go back to your mommy okay! Your too short to do anything to us"

Edward halted at this remark, and felt his anger boiling immensely deep within him. They mock his size and PLUS his mom.

Oh these guys were dead now.

Alphonse stared at Edward with absolute worry. Even though the word or insult 'short' came across Edward quite a few times, no one DARED to mock their mom.

Shaking with furry, Edward gritted his teeth together. Rage overfilled the young State Alchemist so much that it would probably would have caused a natural disasters IF Edward was an almighty god.

Fire burned deeply in his eyes and his mind was set on one thing; DESTROY THEM!

"You-You will regret EVER mention my mom in this feud you filthy no good for nothing BASTARDS!" Edward roared loudly startling everyone near him. Slapping his hands down on the ground; a giant wind erupted in the area.

Both Eirol and Shaoran covered their faces from the dust flying right at their eyes.

Raising his left arm off the ground, he grasped a large spear that appeared out of no where.

"Dude.. How he'd do that?" Sharon exclaimed flabbergast. Eirol growled at Sharon's simple mind and slapped the back of his head. "OW!"

Edward pointed his spear at both ninjas and growled. In a spilt second, Edward charged at the unexpecting ninjas with all of his force. Neither Eirol nor Shaoran could do anything to stop him either.

"Take this!" Edward roared swiping at Sharon with the back of the spear, not wanting to kill him…….. Yet.

The end of the spear contacted Shaoran's stomach causing the Tokyo Ninja took let out a loud 'OW' sound. Edward planted his leg automail on the ground and spun Shaoran sending him flying face first into a large cherry Blossom Tree nearby.

Man do those tree ever come in handy.

Turning to Eirol, he seen the ninja shaking in his boots.

"Your next" Edward hissed before charging at Eirol. And also taking in mind that Mokuba was in the ninja's grasp. Approaching his quickly, Mokuba swiftly closed his eyes.

Oh if Edward hit him, he was doomed!

With one swift movement, Edward took the spear and did something that only Alphonse could expect of the State Alchemist.

He tripped Eirol.

Eirol, taken back by the sudden attack strategy, lost his footing and Mokuba; and fell to the ground.

Mokuba landed on the ground with a thump after Eirol let go of him. Wasting no time to thank Edward, he scrambled to his feet and ran for Alphonse; who currently was still tied up.

Edward watched as Mokuba left and then glanced down at Eirol. The ninja struggled to stand up and then glared at Edward.

"How dare you" Eirol breathed out quite insulted.

Shrugging his shoulders, Edward sighed. "What?"

Eirol's glare intensified at this comment, but Edward wasn't a bit fazed.

Taking his spear, Edward incepted it before launching poor, poor Eirol sky high.

"I'll get you for this!" was all he roared before he was completely out of ear shot.

Edward cupped his ear and smiled triumphantly. Oh yeah he was THE man!

Clapping his hands once more, the spear disappeared into thin air.

"Brother!" Alphonse called out to his older counter part. Turning his head, Edward smiled when he seen both Mokuba and Alphonse running towards him.

"You two okay?" Edward asked motioning to both of the younger brothers.

"Yeah.. But are you?" Mokuba asked, slightly worried. Edward smirked and puffed out his chest.

"Course I am Kid.. No wannabe ninjas can hurt me" Edward exclaimed egoistically.

Even though that sounded SO corny, Mokuba still was pondering about one little thing.

Ninjas? In Domino City?

This was WAY weirder than Marik and the Rae Hunters or even weirder than Pegasus.

"Mokuba, are you coming?" Alphonse inquired, completely ignoring Edward's boasting. Mokuba snapped out of his trance like state and nodded his head. Taking Alphonse's hand, Mokuba couldn't help but smile.

Oh well if there were ninja's in Domino City, Edward could surely kick their ass in a few seconds.

* * *

_Later_

After a little while of talking to himself, Edward noticed that both Alphonse and Mokuba were gone. Running as fast as his small legs could carry him, Edward finally caught up with them near a cross walk.

"Finally caught up huh?" Mokuba teased grinning up a storm. Glaring daggers at the young Kaiba boy, Edward huffed.

"Shut up!" Edward snapped, clearly not impressed and not happy.

Alphonse laughed at his brother and patted Mokuba on the head. "Don't mind him.. Let's go"

Walking across the street, Edward crossed his arms and then pouted like a two year old who didn't get his way.

"Damn kids" he muttered under his breath looking away from Alphonse and Mokuba. Glancing around the city of Domino, he spotted the kids he met the day before.

You know, the one shorter than him. They were busy laughing and having the greatest time of their life, well from what Edward could see.

The girl- Tea her name was; was slapping Joey in the back of the head for something. The short one- Yugi was busy laughing at Joey's antics and Tristan.. Well he was just there laughing.

Deep inside of Edward, he too wished that he was that carefree. Or at least had a group of friends he could count on.

No, all he had was the military and that was weird.

A muscle absorbed man, a Pyro Boss who shot fire at him, a family guy, and a woman who could shoot his head off.

Man did he ever attract the strangest people.

Looking up at the sky, Edward silently wondered how they were all doing. After all, they are his only 'friends' that he has. Next to Winry of course; his automail mechanic. And Alphonse.

As they walked away, Edward sighed. He could never have friends like that. He was different than other people and held a giant burden on his shoulders.

A burden that couldn't be removed so easily.

"You coming Edward?" Mokuba inquired staring at Edward curiously. Looking up, the State Alchemist nodded his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah" he simply said as they continued to walk down Main Street.

Mokuba held onto Alphonse's hand and smiled brightly at the young Elric. Mokuba trusted Alphonse with all his heart. He didn't know why he trusted him. But he just did.

Maybe it was that feeling that the Elric brothers went through many similar things that they had to endure for their childhood. Or maybe it's because Mokuba never had anyone to play with in such a long time.

Either way, he and Alphonse were going to be good friends for a very long time.

Alphonse glanced down at the young ebony haired boy and seen him smiling. Alphonse knew that he and Mokuba shared some sort of bond that neither or them could explain. Maybe that's why they are such good friends.

But about Edward and Kaiba……….

Looking up, Alphonse seen Edward walking along, in deep thought.

Alphonse wished that both older siblings could become 'friends' or at least friendly with each other. But no such luck.

They were too alike to stand each other.

Shaking his head, Alphonse sighed inwardly. Teaching Edward to get along with Kaiba is like giving Edward milk; which he hates.

That mission was hopeless to Alphonse's eyes.

* * *

_Later_

_Kaiba Corp_

Tapping furiously on his laptop, Kaiba fumed with rage.

Once again, his Duel Disk 500 blew up………….……………….. AGAIN!

Now Kaiba is ready to kill someone!

How stupid could these employees get?

He gave them a damn blue print with EVERY little detail pointed out! Why can't they build it! Heck if he gave it to Mokuba, he could probably build it.

Checking the clock, he sighed. Already midnight.

Shutting his laptop off, he got out of his chair and glanced outside. The stars were shining brightly outside and the pale moon was high in the sky.

But Kaiba didn't care. He doesn't care of the pitiful things that does not concern him, Mokuba or Kaiba Corp. Putting the laptop his brief case, he grasped the handle and walked out of his office.

One hand was holding his brief case and the other; a cup of Black coffee. Sipping it as he walked to the elevator, he paused in front of it and pressed the Down button.

The damned thing better not be busted this time.

Luckily for the elevator it was working properly. Taking one step in the elevator, Kaiba relaxed slightly and closed his eyes. Maybe when he got home he could actually sleep for once. Speaking of which. Worried thoughts of the young Kaiba poured into his mind.

Was he okay?

That damned shrimp better have taken care of him or else he's dead!

……………………. Yes this IS coming from Seto Kaiba.

When he heard a soft bell, he walked out of the elevator and walked to the limo, which was currently parked outside.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his younger brother.

…………He wanted to kick the shrimp's royal ass!

* * *

_Later_

_Kaiba Mansion_

Opening the front door or Mansion, Kaiba looked inside. Some lights were still on, but most were closed.

"Where were you? The kid's been worried" a all too familiar voice demanded, poison laced in the tone. Turning his head slightly, he grimaced.

"I was at work shrimp.. Where else?" Kaiba answered coolly expecting a fuming reaction.

But nothing…..

Edward's arms were crossed and he was very upset about something.

"Alright Mr. Sunshine.. Tell me who in the hell is after you or whatever!" Edward demanded raising his voice suddenly.

Kaiba blinked in some shock, but regained his cool. "None of you buis-"

"NO! It is my damn business you bastard! We got attacked by two NINJAS today! I need to know! Who. IS. After. YOU!" Edward interrupted stomping his foot on the ground.

Silence over took the CEO when he heard Edward's demand. The truth was; Edward honestly wanted to know. Mokuba was indeed in danger and Edward knew that Kaiba knew who the 'bad' guy was.

"Someone from my past" Kaiba simply answer, not wanting to get into the details.

Edward's eyes widened at his comment. His past? Kaiba's past is coming back to haunt him?

"Your step father?" Edward asked trying to get names. Now this my friend triggered something that Edward had never seen in his life.

"Who told you about him!" Kaiba asked, the ice in his voice scaring Edward.

"The kid" Edward simply answered.

Kaiba growled and clenched his fists. "Stay the hell out of my past, Elric.. You have no right to go there.. And no it's not my step father.. He's dead!"

Edward stepped back in shock as Kaiba turned his back to him. "I don't give a shit if your past was worse than mine.. Leave mine be and leave me alone"

With those words, Kaiba walked back to his room, leaving the State Alchemist speechless for once in his life.

Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs and sighed deeply at the CEO words. Putting his hand in his pocket and taking out that same daisy he picked up from the park. Looking at the bright petals, Edward cracked a small smile.

"Leaving you alone, Stinky Kaiba will just take my fun of knowing your past. And besides" As Edward said that, he couldn't help but grin. "I will learn it one way or another anyways" Gingerly putting the flower back in his pocket, he walked up the stairs and to his room.

Kaiba shut the door behind him, failing to hear Edward's little chat to himself. Running his fingers through his brown hair, he heaved a stressed sigh.

Even though he thought he escaped his past.

It came back.

But this time, he wont face it alone.

But who knows what the outcome will be; when you have your little brother, a shrimp and a Tin Suit, you never know what is going to happen.

* * *

**panmotto:** So how did you like it? Please review everyone! I will try my best to post up the next chapter when I have time.. 


	8. Duel Disk 500

**Chapter 8:** Duel Disk 500

**Disclamiar:** I do not own FMA, YGO or characters from CCS

**panmotto:** First off, thank you for all the reviews!

**

* * *

Dark Mage of Sea**

**TigerRoyalty**

**The Violent Tomboy**

**dreamergirl090**

**KuramasGirl123**

**michelle**

**ShadowFoxx15**

**Tsuna Dragon**

**DXP**

**CuriousDreamWeaver**

**Kurai no uyoku**

**Chibi Chib**

**drowningsiren**

**Kikyo's killer**

**cheeky-eyes**

**HOPPY-SAN2345

* * *

**

panmotto: Sorry it took so long to update! With Christmas coming and all that, I have been really busy. Anyways, before you go on the next chapter I have a question for everyone: **Would it be a good idea after Ed/Seto beat Crump, that I start a new series staring the Doom Characters as the bad guys? **

I honestlydon't know if it's good idea or not, but please tell me what you think. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**That night**

_"Now, now young man… Don't you want to make your step-father proud?" a plump man asked in a raspy voice. Dressed elegantly and to the T, the man fingered the whip in his other hand._

_The young boy sighed and stared at the books flayed out for him on the table. Looking up at the man, the young boy's oceanic blue eyes grew saddened._

_"But I promised Mokie that I would play with him today" the boy muttered sadly setting his hands on his lap._

_The plump man tsked and waved his finger tauntingly. "But I will have none of that. Gozaburro has entrusted me in teaching the finest arts and the maximum knowledge that you will learn!" _

_Sighing, the young boy stared at the books on the table. "But-"_

_"But nothing! Do the work that I tell you to do or you wont have to suffer the punishment" the pulp man threatened slapping the whip in his hand with rage. Taking this as a warning, the young boy gingerly reached for the book and hesitantly opened it. "Excellent.." _

_Though the young boy hated studying and having no fun, this was all Gozaburro's idea. He barely seen Mokuba anymore._

_Ever since he left the orphanage with Mokuba, his life was not getting better. Treated like a dog, the young boy knew that he had to obey orders or else he would suffer the consequences. _

_"Yes he is working hard Sir……………… I am making sure he will be fit to up to your standards" the young blue eyed boy heard the plump man mutter behind the closed door._

_Returning his attention to the book in front of him, he tried to ignore the voices._

_But the slamming of the door startled him greatly. Jumping slightly, he turned only just to see his Step-father at the doorway._

_A scowl imprinted on his face, Gozaburro was always the man who would frown upon anyone who didn't meet his standards. _

_"Afraid weren't you? Well you have to erase that fear boy! Fear is a person's weakness and anyone can take advantage of it.. And also.. Piety feelings" Gozaburro exclaimed referring to the young ebony haired boy in another room. "They are nothing but a person's downfall! Se-"

* * *

_

Gasping in shock, Edward shot up out of his covers, panting heavily. Holding his head, Edward couldn't believe the strange dream he just had.

It was like someone was playing back a black and white film to him. But he couldn't place what it meant.

Plus, that man in the dream.. To Edward it resembled A LOT like that creepy painting in that strange room.

And too add onto that, the young boy faintly reminded him of Seto Kaiba.

Oddly enough, maybe Kaiba was like that when he was young. Sometimes, a person's past can change how they become in the future.

Glancing down at his automail, Edward knew it was all too true.

His past was not pleasant, but maybe Kaiba's either.

Shaking his head, Edward closed his eyes.

"Brother? Are you okay?" Alphonse's voice broke Edward's deep thought, making him jump slightly. Turning his head, he seen Alphonse sitting up, staring at him.

Waving his hand, Edward grinned. "Yeah.. Just a bad dream"

"Bad dream? What was it about?" Alphonse inquired curiously. Edward eyes darkened as he tried to place the dream he had.

"It wasn't really bad.. It was more strange than usual. It wasn't about anyone I knew really. The person in that dream was maybe about Mokuba's age. I never seen him before"

Alphonse blinked and fingered his chin. It was strange indeed. A dream about someone you didn't even know.

"Well did you catch his name?"

Shaking his head, Edward sighed. "No.. I didn't catch it.. But" Holding up one of his automail fingers, he frowned. "I caught His name"

Alphonse gave Edward that 'your going crazy again look'. Who was HE?

"Who's that?" Alphonse asked, quite confused.

"Gozaburro Kaiba" Edward simply answered gritting his teeth. That name sounded much like poising to his tongue. But he didn't even know who the guy was, how could he hate him so much?

It wasn't possible.. He had never seen the guy in person!

"Brother?" Alphonse asked, noticing the tension in Edward's tone. Alphonse had always knew when Edward was mad or sad. It was as easy as pie.

"It's nothing Alphonse.. I'll be fine" Edward assured, hiding the truth behind his smile.

Alphonse stared at Edward with a frown but sighed. Edward wasn't going to tell him any time soon, so he might as well let it go this time.

Edward sighed once more and threw the blankets off him. "Well ready for a new day?"

Looking out the window, Edward broke into a toothy smile. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing and everything seemed to be at peace.

Alphonse smiled and stood up. "Yeah.. I'm ready"

* * *

**Main Street**

Yugi Mutto walked alongside his three best friends and felt at ease. Since his last encounter with the Elric brothers, Yugi's Yami has been in a very deep trance.

'Partner.. I believe we don't have to worry too much about him.. Right?' Yugi explained trying to help Yami out of the deep trance he was in.

/You could be right Aibou.. But something about him doesn't seem right.. After all, what is his purpose in this city? And most of all, why is he living with Kaiba/ Yami answered closing his eyes.

Yugi sighed in defeat and threw his arms about. 'But we have to give them a chance, Yami. They may be innocent and besides.. They saved Mokuba without a reason'

"Yugi? You okay?" Tea Gardner's voice asked kindly, breaking his contact with Yami. Yugi stared at Tea's azure eyes and sighed.

"S-Sorry" he apologized sheepishly.

Frowning, Tea stared at him with worry. She has noticed that Yugi has been fazing out more often. Being his friend, Tea has the right to worry.

"Something bugging you?" she inquired staring into his purple eyes. Blushing, Yugi shook his head violently.

"N-Nothing is bugging me Tea" he answered, trying to conceal that his Yami was the one thinking deeply about something. Raising a thin eyebrow, Tea sighed.

"It's probably about that Edward boy isn't it?" she stated knowing the truth all along.

Even since the Elric brothers left the Kame Shop, Tea has noticed a sudden change in Yugi's Yami. Whenever he came out, he wouldn't talk much, he wouldn't even feel like dueling. She knew that the eldest Elric brother was on Yami's mind.

After what happened with Marik Istarh, Yami Yugi was being careful on who he trusted.

And with this new power that Edward holds, Yami has a reason to worry.

Hanging his head in shame, Yugi meekly nodded his head. "Yami hasn't been himself lately.. He's been thinking about Edward and his brother"

"What's got ya worried about Edward, Yug? He's a nice kid don't ya think?" Joey asked scratching his head.

Joey enjoyed Edward's company mainly because both HATE Seto Kaiba and LOVE mocking and making fun of him.

"Joey's right you know.. Edward doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would turn on us" Tristan agreed nodding his head.

"Isn't that what we thought when we met Namu?" Tea asked, narrowing her azure eyes slightly. Joey and Tristan fell silent at this statement and frowned.

Yes, Namu. They thought he was a simple boy who saved Bakura. But he was much more. Much, much more.

He was actually Marik Istarh. The Egyptian boy who wanted to defeat the Nameless-Pharaoh once and for all.

Could Edward be something like that?

"But even though Namu was like that" Tea began once more, crossing her arms. "I highly doubt that Edward would do something like that.. After all, he seemed okay with all of us"

"Maybe so.. But what about this power that Edward has?" Yami Yugi asked narrowing his eyes. While everyone was chatting away, he took over Yugi and left the depths of the Millennium Puzzle.

Everyone fell silent to this question because… Well because nobody knew how to answer it.

No one knew what kind of power Edward posed so no one could answer it.

"The only way to find out is to ask him, right?" Tea asked catching their attention.

"Yes" Yami Yugi mumbled closing his eyes. "We need to ask him for ourselves"

* * *

**Kaiba Corp**

Seto Kaiba sat on his leather chair and typed on his keyboard. His fingers were literally flying from one key to the next.

Heck he could probably type a good essay in less than 5 minutes if he wanted too.

Working his ass off, Kaiba made damn sure he perfected the Duel Disk 500 to the T.

He didn't want it to blow up, because their goes his work down the toilet.

But then again, it already blew up 7 times already. He blamed his workers for that. After all, Kaiba cannot make a mistake when it came to Duel Disks.

"Mr. Kaiba" his secretary called out from behind the door. Looking up briefly, he scowled.

"What do you want!" Kaiba snapped, irritated that anyone would disturb him now. Opening the door, the 30 year old woman bit her lip.

Boy Kaiba can sure be scary when he wants to.

"Um.. I am dreadfully sorry. But your little brother and his um… Bodyguards are here" The secretary explained hastily moving out of the way.

Kaiba's eyes widened. Why in the hell were THEY here?

"Big brother" Mokuba yelled running into his office.

Kaiba glanced down at Mokuba and cracked a small smile. A smile that no one noticed by the way. Ruffling up his hair, Kaiba looking up momentarily.

Oh joy, Edward was here.

"What are you doing here, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked staring at his younger counterpart.

Smiling, Mokuba hugged Kaiba. "I wanted too visit you and show Edward and Alphonse where you work" Mokuba explained with a million dollar smile.

Kaiba glanced up and seen both Elric brothers standing in his office. Alphonse was standing by Edward who was causally leaning on a wall.

Glancing around the room, Edward was taken aback on how clean and rich the placed looked.

No wonder though. From what he heard from Mokuba, Kaiba owned this company.

Kaiba Corporations huh? Edward closed his eyes and remembered the last name of that man in the photo in that strange room.

His last name was also Kaiba. He must have owned this before Kaiba, but where is he now?

"So are you going to test the Duel Disk 500 soon? Can me, Al and Ed come and see it too?" Mokuba pleaded clasping his hands together and glancing up at the eldest Kaiba.

Rolling his eyes in defeat, Kaiba grunted. "Whatever"

"Thanks Seto.. Come on Al, Ed.. I want to show you the rest of Kaiba Corp.. We'll meet you in the testing room Seto" Mokuba called out, leading Ed and Al out of Kaiba's office. Shutting the door behind him, Kaiba let out a strangled sigh.

Now he had a bad feeling the Duel Disk would blow up anyways.

* * *

**Later**

**Testing Room**

Mokuba lead the Elric brothers down a long hallway until he reached a metallic door.

Running to it, Mokuba smiled. "Were here" Pressing numerous buttons, the door opened wide leading the Elric brothers to a very strange room.

Machines of all kinds were stationed all around the room, all of them connected to a giant platform in the center of the room.

"Where's here?" Edward asked examining the place carefully.

"The testing room. This is where all of Kaiba Corp's products are being tested all the time.. Come on.. Seto is already here" Mokuba urged walking towards the stairs that lead to a top level of the testing room.

Alphonse and Edward glanced at each other before proceeding on.

"I've never seen anything like this Edward. This is amazing!" Alphonse breathed out, not believing his eyes.

"Me neither.. But let's not say anything to Stinky Kaiba.. We may make his head bigger than it already is" Edward explained smirking proudly.

Sighing, Alphonse hit his head. The feud between Edward and Kaiba would never end.

Walking up the flight of stairs to the control room, Edward glanced around the strange room.

Edward had never seen something so complex in his life. Other than his Automail when it was first put on, Edward was amazed at the technology this world had.

Grasping the door handle, Mokuba turned it and lead both Elric brothers inside the control room.

"Were here, Seto" Mokuba announced running towards Kaiba's side.

Alphonse followed Mokuba closely and stood by him watching out of the control room window that towered over the testing room.

Where they were, they could see everything that went on in the control room.

People diligently worked on the computers behind them, trying not to screw up so that Kaiba would fire them.

"We're ready Mr. Kaiba" a man behind them announced as Kaiba nodded his head.

"Alright! Bring out the tester!" Kaiba ordered loudly. A pair of metallic doors in front of the plate form opened wide, allowing everyone to see the tester.

A boy about Kaiba's age stood on the platform with a too cocky smile on his face. He looked like a surfer dude or a playboy.

"Tester is; Kero Beros, age 17" the man behind them announced over the speakers.

Staring down at the boy, Edward scowled. For some odd reason, Edward didn't like Kero very much. He just couldn't explain why.

"I'm ready when you are rich boy!" Kero exclaimed taking his deck out of his pocket.

Crossing his arms, Kaiba narrowed his oceanic blue eyes at Kero. "Ignorant boy" Catching this curse, Edward glanced up and raised an eyebrow at Kaiba. But using his brain, the State Alchemist remained silent.

"Prepare the Duel Disk 500 for operation!" Kaiba bellowed out, staring at the Duel Disk on Kero's forearm. Meanwhile, the workers behind him, worked frantically on their computers making sure the Duel Disk would work properly this time.

"All systems set, Mr. Kaiba" one man announced staring at his intimating boss standing beside his younger brother and the Elric Brothers.

"Alright.. Activate the Duel Disk!" Kaiba ordered sharply, not wanting no mistakes to occur this time.

Edward placed his hands on the glass surrounding the control room and stared down at the boy at the bottom.

Squinting his eyes, Edward seen Kero draw a card from his deck of cards and hold it high.

"Go my beast Silver Fang!" Kero ordered loudly before placing the card on the slot. Everyone stared in anticipation, waiting for something to happen at least.

"Come on, work!" Mokuba chanted under his breath, grasping Alphonse's hand tightly in his.

Edward stared at the machine and blinked, some what confused.

What was it suppose to do?

**BOOM!**

Edward snapped out of his trance and stared at the cloud of smoke surrounding the platform. The machine blew up on Kero's arm.

"I-It blew up" Alphonse whispered in shock. Grasping Alphonse's hand tighter, Mokuba sighed sadly. It blew up even after all of Kaiba's efforts on it. Kaiba's wouldn't be too happy about this for sure.

And the young boy was right.

On the other side, Kaiba was having a tough time keeping it together.

His veins were popping out of the sides of his head, his fists were clenched so tightly that they turned the color of the pale moon, and of course; he felt like killing someone.

"How did it blow up? We had everything perfected" the man explained behind Kaiba.

His fist victim.

"How do you think you blew it up, you incompetent moron!" Kaiba snarled glaring at the man with fire in his eyes. The man shivered and back up to get away from Kaiba's wrath. That wasn't an easy task let me tell you.

"S-Sorry sir.. W-we must have made a s-slight mistake in the programming" the man stuttered, cowering like a coward.

"Slight mistake! Didn't I tell you low lives to GET IT PERFECTED!" Kaiba bellowed out, scaring the shit out of everyone in the room.

"B-But Mr.Kaiba w-we tri-" the man explained, before he stopped in mid sentence, when seeing Kaiba's murderous gaze.

"I don't want to hear it! Your fired! Get out of my sight!" Kaiba ordered pointing to the door.

Edward stared at the enraged Kaiba point at people and fire them for looking at him. Glancing at the direction Alphonse and Mokuba were at, he spotted Mokuba staring at his older brother with wide eyes.

But Alphonse was still at the window staring down at the platform.

'Let's go' Edward mouthed out, turning to the door. Alphonse nodded and followed him down the stairs. Once they go to the bottom of the stairs, they spotted Kero walking out of the testing room, muttering some incoherent curses.

"I guess it wasn't to blow up right?" Edward asked, while Alphonse nodded his head.

"I guess so.. But what was it suppose to do then?" Alphonse questioned, watching his older brother walk up to the Duel Disk 500. Bending down, Edward examined it at a close up.

Smoke was coming out of the middle of the Duel Disk, pieces of it were scattered all around it and it had a card in the slot.

"Hey Al, do you think we can fix this with Alchemy?" Edward inquired standing up.

"Yes we can!" Alphonse cheered running up to the State Alchemist.

Smirking with pride, Edward slapped his hands together. "Alrighty then.. Back away.. Let the master do his work" He put his hand inches from the Duel Disk hoping to fix it properly.

The Alchemy symbol appeared underneath him as he closed his eyes. A light blue shined from his hands as the machine itself also started to glow. With a flash, the Alchemy symbol and the light disappeared, leaving the Duel Disk on the ground.

Picking it up, Edward put it on his forearm. "Is this how it goes?" Alphonse shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing the answer.

Looking around, he seen the card that Kero inserted in the slot was on the ground. Bending down, he picked it up and stared at it.

"Now how did that kid do this?" Edward mumbled staring at the glowing slot on the machine. "Ah, I remember now! He put it in here!" Edward smiled with glee as he put the card in the slot, not really knowing what would happen.

In seconds, a giant wind erupted from the Duel Disk, causing Edward to shield himself with his arms.

A giant burst of light came out of the Duel Disk and landed on the ground near him. Magically, it began to mold itself into the monster on the card; every detail was perfected, every nick was fixed and it was so real like that it could be mistaken for the real thing.

Reopening his eyes, Edward gasped at the sight of the monster in front of him.

Pale white fur, yellow eyes and a wolf shaped body. It kind of looked like a……………

"CHIMERA!" Edward screamed in shock, pointing to the monster in front of him. Poor Edward, if only he knew that it wasn't something that did want to eat him.

"Chimera? What's a Chimera? Hey! You got it working!" Mokuba cheered hugging Edward's waist.

Putting his arm in front of Mokuba, Edward scowled at the monster in front of him.

"Stay back Mokuba.. It might hurt you too" Edward warned, narrowing his eyes. Mokuba stared at him like he was nuts.

"Hurt me? How can a hologram hurt me?" Mokuba asked, blinking with confusion.

"Ho-lo-gra-m? What is that?" Alphonse inquired staring at Mokuba with utter confusion. How was he suppose to know what a hologram was?

"Yeah what is it!" Edward demanded raising his fists in front of his face.

Hitting his head, the young Kaiba sighed. Telling them these simple things was like teaching cavemen new things.

"It's a projection of an image. They can't harm you" Mokuba began walking towards Silver Fang. Before Edward could protest, Mokuba put his hand through Silver Fang's body. "See"

Edward blinked and stared at Mokuba's hand that was right in the body of Silver Fang. "But.. How? Oh forget it" Waving his hand, Edward crossed his arms. "These new things always confuse me.. First it's that 'evil' alarm clock then it's this hologramy- or whatever it's called"

The State Alchemist really felt like a fool right now. He assumed that something not even real was going to harm them. But can you really blame them?

Back in their world, their were Monster called Chimeras. They were usual created by a magical stone called the Crimson Stone. Crimson Stone is similar to the all-powerful Philosopher stone, but different in other ways.

For one, their a lot of them, next, they are created by someone unknown to the Elric brothers and thirdly; using it can cause great damage if the first rule of Alchemy is not known.

That law is Equivalent Exchange.

But using the Crimson Stone, 'bad' guys can create monster called Chimeras. They were almost like a fusion of different animals when you looked at them closely. Providing that they weren't trying to hunt you down or eat you at the time you are trying to look at them.

"What's a Chimera?" Mokuba asked, remembering what Edward had called them before.

Eyeing Alphonse, Edward grunted. "It's nothing important Mokuba" Alphonse assured, patting the young boy on the head.

Before Mokuba could answer, they heard someone stop at the end of the stairway. Turning around, both Alphonse and Mokuba seen Kaiba standing their with his mouth open.

He couldn't believe that the Shrimp had gotten his Duel Disk 500 to work in a matter of seconds, when he worked on it for MONTHS!

Walking towards the State Alchemist, Kaiba kept his eyes focused on the Duel Disk on Edward's forearm. It wasn't malfunction, no smoke, and no sparks.

Everything was like he imagined.

Stopping in front of Edward, Kaiba glanced down at him. Feeling someone close by, Edward turned his head slightly to the figure near him.

From the Elric brother's point of view, all he seen was a giant shadow man towering over him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Edward yelped jumping back in fright. Holding his chest, Edward glared at Kaiba when he realized who it was. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Stinky Kaiba!"

Rolling his oceanic blue eyes, Kaiba crossed his arms. "Whatever, shrimp. Now would you mind telling me how you managed to get MY Duel Disk 500 working in a matter of seconds?"

Smirking, Edward placed his hands on his hips. "It's called Alchemy, Kaiba. I used Alchemy to fix this machine"

"Alchemy?" Kaiba repeated seeing the young Alchemist nod his head.

Meanwhile, Mokuba and Alphonse mouths gapped at the sight of their eldest brothers having a NORMAL conversation.

They weren't insulting each other, they even weren't calling each other by their stupid nicknames.

Hell must have froze over by now.

Kaiba stared at Edward then at the Duel Disk. Noticing where he gaze was focused on, Edward took it off and held it out for Kaiba to take.

"Yeah I fixed it Kaiba with Alchemy.. Now take it.. It's creeping me out" Edward urged on, looking at the giant wolf just standing there. It wasn't moving, breathing or anything and that folks creped out the State Alchemist.

Glancing down at he Duel Disk, Kaiba took it from Edward's hands and stared at it.

"Have to admit, that Alchemy stuff of yours fixed it better than of my workers could do" Kaiba muttered, almost hating to admit the truth. Yes, he was thankful for Edward's deed, but he would NEVER say that out loud to him.

Blinking, Edward stared at Kaiba like he grew two horns out of the side of his head. Was he……. Thanking him?

No, Kaiba would NEVER thank his worst enemy!

"So your thanking me, Kaiba?" Edward asked, grinning up a storm.

"No.. I didn't need your assistance! I could have done it myself easily!" Kaiba snapped, defensive of his ever lasting pride.

"Sure you could have" Edward stated, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Glaring at Edward, Kaiba growled under his breath. "Shut it shrimp!" Edward looked back at him and smirked.

"Oh, can't admit the truth Kaiba. You couldn't have fixed it without MY help" Edward admitted shrugging his shoulders.

"On the contre Shrimp, I could have because I am a genius" Kaiba stated with a proud smirk. "And you are not.. So stop acting so smart when you have the I.Q less than a rock"

Ouch.. That would hurt.

So much for a normal talk, eh?

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU FAG!" Edward roared, steam coming of his ears. Clenching both of his fists tightly, Edward SO wanted to knock some sense into that big head that belonged to Seto Kaiba.

Twitching, Kaiba glared at Edward with venom in his eyes. "What did you call me?"

At these exchange of words, both Mokuba and Alphonse sighed deeply. So much for the wish that Edward and Kaiba would become friends.

But maybe, just maybe something will happen that will force both Edward and Kaiba to set aside their differences and work together to save the ones they care the most about.

Until then, the fight will resume for who knows how long?

* * *

**panmotto:** That last part of the chapter fortells a future event. hint hint Anways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter very much. Sorry if I got some of the 'Chimera/ Crimson Stone' information wrong. I just took it off the Video game for PS2 and some of the episodes!

Anyways if you didn't know already, I posted a new christmas side story for Cold Alchemy called 'All I want for Christmas'. Check it out if you want! Other than that, please review! I really want to know what everyone thinks of the story so far!


	9. Three New People

**Chapter 9:** Three New People

**Disclamiar:** I do not own YGO,FMA or TRC

**panmotto:** First off thanks for the reviews

**cheeky-eyes**

**ShadowFoxx15**

**Dark Mage of Sea**

**Lady Psychic**

**TigerRoyalty**

**DannyFentonIsMyHomeboy**

**Chibi Chib**

**Hedwig the MilleniumOwl**

**dreamergirl090**

**michelle**

**LovingTheOgre**

**Suzaku no Kai**

**Tsuna Dragon**

**drowningsiren**

**DarkAmber112**

**panmotto:** I am soo sorry it took me such a while to update! My exams are hasitly approaching (next week) and I have been studying, doing hw and other things. But the good news is I finally had this chapter done only today! It took me a while but I finished it. So I hope you will all enjoy it!

* * *

**Later**

Edward rubbed his head while muttering incoherent curses as he did that.

Well what would you expect he'd do when he got hit over the head with Kaiba's fist?

"Does it still hurt, brother?" Alphonse inquired, staring at Edward with worry. Kaiba and Edward just got out of a fight… Again. Poor Edward had a bump on his head while Kaiba had a big round red mark on the side of his face.

Once more, Alphonse wished that his older brother would at least TRY to get along better with Kaiba. They were like a cat and dog; Fighting for pride and power.

At this rate, they were never going to get along.

"Yeah.. It does" Edward muttered, his cheeks flushing slightly. The State Alchemist wasn't too peachy about losing to his worst enemy. Well technically, he didn't actually lose. They both lost after Alphonse and some Kaiba Corp. Security guards separated them.

"You shouldn't have said anything insulting to Seto, Edward" Mokuba exclaimed, heaving a deep sigh. The young ebony haired boy was very delighted when he seen Kaiba and Edward talking normally; as if they were friends or something. He thought that maybe this was their start for a friendship.

That exploded pretty fast when they started up again.

"WHAT! He called me SHORT!" Edward roared, stomping his foot on the cement.

He didn't see what Mokuba or Alphonse seen. It was a shame though. Edward was denser than he previously thought.

"Never mind" Mokuba concluded, eyeing Alphonse beside him. Both he and Alphonse knew that explaining what they saw to Edward would make the poor State Alchemist more confused than he already was.

Blinking dumbly, Edward raised his finger to protest; but stopped abruptly when he spotted both Mokuba and Alphonse walking away.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Edward roared sprinting towards the two younger siblings. Moving his small legs as fast as he could, he failed to see someone walking towards him. Oblivious to the fact that their was someone indeed in his way, he shut his eyes in rage. "DIDIN'T YOU HEAR ME! WAIT FOR M-ouff"

Edward ran into someone hard and fell on the cement, wincing at the contact. Rubbing his sore behind, he gritted his teeth in rage.

Whoever ran into him was going to get the outburst of his building up rage.

"Why don't you watch where you are going, you mo-" stopping suddenly, Edward blinked when he seen the shorted-than-him spiky haired boy on the ground. Yugi Motuo his name was. Behind the King of Games was his gang of friends.

Joey, Tristan, Tea and someone else that Edward didn't recognize. Dark brown eyes and white snowy hair, Edward assumed that he might be an albino; but he wasn't quite sure.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Yugi asked, breaking Edward gaze at the strange boy.

Nodding his head, Edward stood up and brushed off his pants. Looking down at the fallen boy, he held out his left hand in order to help him up.

Edward felt like a fool for yelling at Yugi like that. After all it was his fault.

"Let me help you up" Edward offered seeing Yugi's face brightened up increasingly. For a second their, Edward didn't know anyone could be that happy so suddenly.. Yugi reached for Edward's left hand and grasped it.

That's when Yugi felt something very strange.

Edward's hand didn't feel like a normal hand at all. It felt.. Well too hard to be a normal hand.

'Do you feel that?' Yugi asked his darker half currently watching Edward suspiciously through Yugi's eyes.

Nodding, Yami's eyes narrowed when he seen Edward staring at Yugi with some confusion.

"What's wrong? You don't want to get up or something?" Edward joked not realizing that Yugi's eyes were wider than a saucer.

It took the State Alchemist about 10 seconds before he realized his horrible mistake. He had given his Automail hand to Yugi!

According to Mokuba, that wasn't very common in this time.

How in the hell was he suppose to lie his way out of this one?

Pulling Yugi up abruptly, Edward shoved both of his hands in his pockets; shielding his eyes in the process.

"Who are you?" a deep voice asked calmly catching Edward's attention. It sounded quite familiar, but Edward couldn't pin point the source of the voice. Turning his head, Edward blinked in shock.

In front of him was NOT Yugi. How does he know you might ask?

Well for one, the guy in front of him was his same height.; and secondly, Yugi is SHORTER than Edward.

"I should be asking you that, punk!" Edward retorted glaring hatefully at this person that was his same height, well if you didn't count the gravity defying hair of course. "What the hell did you do to the short guy?" Edward lowered his hand to his forehead, showing the size that Yugi was.

The King of Games remained calm as Edward glared daggers at him.

"I am Yugi"

Scoffing, Edward crossed his arms and rolled his yellow eyes. "What do you take me for? An idiot? You are not Yugi"

"Yes I am" Yami protested about to continued, but not before little Edward interrupted him.

"Uh.. No your not. If your Yugi, then I'm Seto Kaiba" Edward snapped but, smiling smugly.

Crossing his arms, Yami Yugi grinned slightly. "I didn't think that you could shrink to such a short size in less than a day, Kaiba"

Fuming with rage, Edward eyes turned into small slits directed towards Yami Yugi.

"Now, as I was saying. I am Yugi. But not quite. I am another part of him" Yami finally explained, breaking Edward's death glare instantly.

Another part of Yugi? Now how the hell was that possible?

"Another part?"

Nodding in agreement, Yami closed his eyes. "Yes, that is correct. But I am a spirit that merely needed a host. SO when Yugi put the Millennium Puzzle together, my spirit was fused into his body. And ever since then, me and Yugi have been together"

Twitching, Edward's mouth hung open at the unbelievable information he was just given.

"W-What?" Edward finally mustered out, able to speak once more. The poor State Alchemist didn't know that their was a story crazier than the ones he heard in his past. But he guessed wrong.

"You see this" Yami pointed out, holding up his golden puzzle up for Edward to see. Nodding slowly, Edward fixed his gaze on the strange eye in the middle. "This is my home.. Ever since 3000 years ago, I have lived in this and now I also inhabit Yugi's body.. Do you understand now?"

"What! Wait a second! Your telling me that your 3000 years old!" Edward repeated in shock. Yami so did not look like some 3000 year old. Heck, Edward didn't even want to picture what that might look like.

Yami agreed slowly, seeing Edward's dumbfounded face. "What the hell is your secret man! I have never seen a 3000 year old man look 16?"

"Like I said before, I inhabit Yugi's body.. So that is why I look 16" Yami explained calmly, not realizing what reaction he just brought on his friends plus Edward Elric.

Joey and Tristan couldn't believe that they were friends with a old geezer and poor Tea was so shocked that she had a crush on an ancient man.

"I like an old man" Tea muttered hitting her head in shame.

"I'm friends with a three thousandyear old duelist" Joey exclaimed out loud in shock. Tristan nodded in agreement while poor Yami stared at them with confusion. Was being 3000 years old that bad?

'Uhh… Yami, I think you might have said what you said wrong' Yugi suggested noticing everyone's reaction.

/How so/ Poor, poor Yami was so dense that he didn't see what was wrong with what he said. Meanwhile, Edward stared at Yami with a raised eyebrow.

Well this was a first for him. He had never made friends with a 3000 year old spirit.

"This is pathetic" Edward heard a voice mumbled frustrated behind him. Turning his head around, he spotted the albino boy holding his head in disbelief. For some reason, Edward didn't really feel comfortable around this one.

He didn't seem like himself at that moment in time. The State Alchemist couldn't explain it, but something was off with that boy.

Sensing that someone was watching him, the white haired boy raised his head and spotted the State Alchemist narrowed yellow eyes staring right at him.

The spirit of the ring, hidden in the mind of Bakura watched the short boy with interest.

'He can sense me.. Very interesting' he muttered to himself, putting on a fake 'good' Bakura smile.

"Hello there. I believe we haven't been properly introduced yet. My name is Bakura" Bakura introduced, holding out his pale hand for Edward to grasp. Edward looked at his hand then at Bakura suspiciously.

"Edward Elric" Edward simply said grabbing Bakura's hand with his right hand. But even though he hesitated to say his name, Edward didn't like the vibe he got from this guy. So therefore, his tone was harsh and very cold towards him.

Smirking smugly, Bakura chuckled in his mind. 'I see much similarities between him and the Priest. No wonder they can't get along'

"Pleasure to meet you, Edward" Bakura exclaimed politely bowing. Even though that tone of voice always fooled the others, it did not get pass Edward so easily.

"Alright.. Who are you? I know you are not the same guy from before!" Edward exclaimed in a low tone. "Are you the same as that guy over their?" Edward jabbed his thumb towards Yami Yugi.

Chuckling out loud, Yami Bakura flashed a toothy grin. This boy was smarter than he originally thought.

"Very sharp of you boy. I am surprised you noticed me. Not many normal mortals can. But then again, your not so normal are you?" Yami Bakura stated smoothly, watching Edward's reaction.

"Depends how you define 'normal'" Edward simply answered, crossing his arms arrogantly. The others were too busy muttering to themselves that Yami was 3000 years old, that they failed to notice the Tomb Robber and the State Alchemist conversing with one and other.

Closing his dark brown eyes, Bakura mentally smirked. This boy was very sharp indeed and also had a sharp tongue. "For one, boy. I can sense that you tracked into dangerous territory before"

Remaining silent, Edward watched as Bakura raised his pale index finger and pointed at his left arm.

"Because of that sin, you lost some of your body parts, no?"

Yellow eyes widened, Edward couldn't believe that Bakura could see that. Or in that matter, how could he see the past?

"H-How?" Edward simply uttered, stepping one step back away from the crazed spirit.

Chuckling darkly, the thief stared at Edward with a malice glance. "I can see everything, boy. Everything you and your younger counter part have gone through"

Staring at him with confusion, Edward caught glance of the strange ring that was around Bakura's neck. It seemed similar to Yugi's puzzle but it was different. It emitted a different aura than the puzzle.

A more evil aura than the puzzle.

"And what good will that do for you?" Edward asked glaring at Bakura with fire in his eyes.

Laughing manically, Bakura threw his head back in crazed humor. It was crazed because no one knew why he was laughing like that.

"In time, boy. You will see.. Until then, Farwell" Bakura stated with a smirk. The golden ring around his neck shined a golden color for a couple of seconds before it subsided.

The boy reopened his eyes and glanced around, mighty confused I might add.

"W-Where am I?" he asked in a soft tone looking at his surroundings. He kept on looking around until he stopped at the spot Edward was at. "Oh.. I believe we haven't met yet.. My name is Bakura.. And you are?" He extended his hand at Edward while Edward just stared at it.

Talk about deja-vu. The State Alchemist's yellow eyes traveled up to the boy's soft oak eyes. For some reason, this guy didn't seem to emit a evil presence like his 'other' self.

"Edward.. Edward Elric" Edward replied, grasping Bakura's pale hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward" Bakura stated before noticing that his friends were all arguing about something. "What is going on?"

Sighing, Edward grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him away from the scene. "Don't ask" Nodding his head, Bakura looked back at his friends and seem them all shooting questions at poor Yami Yugi, making him back away slowly.

They both stopped when they were a few blocks away from the scene taking place. "This is where I leave you. I have to go and find Al and Mokuba.. Damn kids" Hitting his head, Edward grimaced slowly. "They always run off like that"

Bakura blinked at Edward's words and smiled. "Alright then.. I'll see you later than Edward" Waving, Bakura turned around and walked away.

Glancing at the albino boy from the corner of his eye, Edward shrugged his shoulders. He didn't like Bakura's other self, but Bakura seemed like an okay guy.

"Now to find those brats" Edward announced, scanning his surroundings. He didn't seem them, so he mentally decide to start looking for them. "Al! Mokuba! Where are you two?"

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked, catching the State Alchemist's attention. Turning his head he spotted a taller man than him standing behind him.

Blonde messy hair that shined in the sun brightly, a slim figure and a pair of blue radiant eyes that seemed to be emitting joy. Nothing but joy. To be honest, it was creeping the hell out of Edward.

"Y-Yeah.. I am.. Have you see a giant man dressed in a tin suit and a short kid with black hair?" Edward asked the strange 'happy' man.

Smiling, the man fingered his chin and closed his eyes. "I might have seen them.."

Raising an eyebrow, Edward shot the happy man a confused look. "Might have? Well did you or not!"

"What's your name?" the man asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Edward Elric. Now tell me where they are?" Edward demanded becoming irritate.

"My name is really long. So call me Fai**!(1)"** Fai greeted with a cheery smile.

"Okay Fai.. Tell me where the hell my little brother and the kid is" Edward roared, clenching his fists. This Fai dude was clearly pissing him off pretty good actually.

He wasn't as annoying as Kaiba, but it was just his happy attitude was pissing Edward off.

"Calm down Edo-kun" Fai cooed waving his hand at Edward.

"Edo-kun? What kind of name is that?" Edward grunted glaring at Fai. Fai smiled cheerfully and slapped Edward on the back.

"It's a nickname" Fai simply answered flicking Edward's nose playfully. Turning his back, Fai grinned at Edward's steaming face. He was clearly easy to get mad, just like Kurogane**(2)** .

Speaking of which, Fai looked back, wondering if he was at the spot….

"HEY! I was talking to you! Where is Mokuba and Alphonse?" Edward yelled, jumping up and down while waving his hands frantically in Fai's face.

Grinning, Fai jumped back with his hands behind his back. "Follow me!" With one last look, Fai was off. Edward stood their, baffled at what just happened. He didn't actually think that the conversations would turn out this way. Staring at way Fai went, Edward didn't move until. Fai poked his head around the building he was behind.

"You coming Edo-kun?" Fai asked with a amused grin. Slightly startled, it soon was replaced with anger.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Edward roared running after Fai with everything he had. Even though Fai was too go-happy for Edward, the State Alchemist would have never guessed Fai's true identity.

* * *

**Meanwhile Somewhere a little ways away**

Grunting with displeasure, a man with blood red eyes and silky black hair leaned against a wall, and watched the two people step into the park.

"Stupid brat.. He isn't watching them" the man muttered narrowing his eyes at the two people. A tin suited man and a young boy.

"Did you wait long, Kuroin?" a voice asked as the source of the voice appeared around the corner.

"Stop calling me stupid names! My name is Kurogane!" Kurogane snarled out, clenching his fists at Fai. Waving his hand at Kurogane, Fai smiled.

"The kid is coming" Fai simply stated, changing the subject quickly. Kurogane lower his fists and stared at the two people in the park.

"You lead him here?" Kurogane asked, narrowing his eyes at Fai. Nodding his head, Fai placed his back against the wall. "You idiot! We were suppose to keep a low profile!"

"It wasn't just pure luck that I met him, Kuroin." Fai simply stated, serious for once in a while. "It was fate that brought me to him. And it will be fate that will guide him through this harsh time" Fai then began to smile and turned his head to Kurogane. "Or something like that. But either way, the boy is in for a tough trail that will test his courage, determination and skill"

Both Kurogane and Fai turned their heads when they heard Edward Elric yelling for Alphonse and Mokuba who were currently in the park.

"Either way, we can't do anything to change what has been done now! We'll just have to keep a close eye on that boy" Kurogane stated, jabbing his thumb at Edward.

"You know Kuroin. Edo-kun acts a lot like you when he's angry" Fai concluded smiling slyly at Kurogane.

"Edo-kun?" Kurogane questioned, raising an eyebrow at Fai.

"It's my nickname for him! Just like yours is Kuroin" Fai simply answered, seeing Kurogane steaming expression.

"Stop calling me that damnit!" Kurogane roared, raising his fists at Fai.

"Kuroin's mad at me" Fai cooed, patting Kurogane head like a big puppy. Kurogane ears were bursting with steam as he was shooting death glares at his partner. While he was doing that, Fai stopped and stared at the trio talking to each other.

"I wish you the best of luck Edward Elric. Even though you don't know it yet, you will need it" Fai whispered before turning away and walking away alongside Kurogane who still was pissed off at Fai.

* * *

**At the park.**

"So your telling me that some guy called Fai lead you here" Mokuba repeated, after hearing Edward's baffling story about the man called 'Fai'.

"And then he disappeared when you got here.. Is that about right?" Alphonse finished, doubting Edward's story.

For one, their was no 'Fai' guy around here, and secondly, their was no guy that seen that looked about the description that Edward told.

So in other words, both Mokuba and Alphonse honestly thought Edward was going crazy.

"Yes! Yes! Exactly like I told you before!" Edward agreed looking at the two younger siblings.

Al and Mokuba stared at each other before stepping towards Edward cautiously.

"Alright Edward.. We believe you.. Now let's go home, okay" Alphonse stated calmly, approaching Edward slowly.

Edward blinked at his younger counter part's words and stepped back. While Edward wasn't expecting anything, Alphonse lunged at his older brother and swung him over his shoulder.

"Run Al! Before Edward snaps and thinks that pink bunnies are after us!" Mokuba ordered quickly, before both he and Alphonse broke into a sprint. Leaving the State Alchemist who was slung over the tin suited brother's shoulder in puzzlement.

"W-What! WHAT! You don't believe me! FAI EXSIT! I SEEN HIM!" Edward roared struggling in Alphonse's grasp.

But he stopped when he felt someone watching him., Looking up, he glared violently at the man who was standing at the edge of the street, waving at Edward.

"FAI! YOU BASTARD! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Edward roared after Fai before he felt a hard object hit his head. Before he blacked out, Edward spotted another man beside Fai, pulling him away.

"Is he dead?" Mokuba asked, as Alphonse placed the knocked out Edward on a bench.

"No.. He's not.. I just had to hit him over the head because he seemed to be having a fit while I was running" Alphonse explained staring at his older brother worriedly.

Maybe being in a new world, environment and surrounded by strange things; Edward was slightly losing it a bit.

Sighing in relief, Mokuba sat down on the end of the bench and placed his hands in his lap. "I am glad.. But I wonder.." He trailed off, staring at Edward with curiosity. "Was he telling the truth?"

Alphonse shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the grass near the bench. "I don't know.. But since we were out of his sight for a while, he may have imagined it out of panic" Alphonse reasoned nodding his head with himself.

"He does that?" Mokuba asked, in disbelief. Alphonse stared at Edward than a Mokuba with worried eyes.

"Well, he normally doesn't. But perhaps being in a new place has caused him to do that out of worry for our well being" Alphonse explained, standing up. "Well, it's getting late.. We might as well head for home"

Mokuba nodded, quickly standing from his spot to watch as Alphonse picked up Edward carefully. Cradled in his arms like a 'little' baby, Mokuba smiled at the sight.

"You know, Edward doesn't look like a mad person when he sleeps" Mokuba concluded smiling brightly at Alphonse. Agreeing with Mokuba, Alphonse nodded.

Yeah, he did look harmless when he was sleeping, but when he was awake and with Kaiba; let's just say Edward doesn't look like much of an angel.

* * *

**At the Kaiba Mansion.**

Sitting in his chair, Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. It was already 7pm and they weren't home yet.

He didn't care about whether or not Edward came home, all he cared about was Mokuba's safety.

"Were home" Mokuba greeted at the door, stepping into the large mansion. Alphonse followed behind, being careful not to hit Edward on anything.

"Mokuba! Why are you so late!" Kaiba demanded glaring at Mokuba.

Smiling sheepishly, Mokuba stared up at Alphonse. "We lost track of time Seto.. Everyone is okay" Kaiba looked at Alphonse then noticed Edward in Alphonse's arms not awake.

"Did the shrimp sleep on the job?" Kaiba asked jabbing his thumb at Edward.

"N-No actually. He was pushing Mokuba one the swings and he got hit by the swing itself. He is just knocked out by the blow" Alphonse lied, nodding slowly at Mokuba.

"Yeah.. I felt so bad for doing that to him. Anyways, Seto, can you take Edward up to his room cause me and Alphonse are going to get a snack, okay?" Mokuba asked Kaiba, causing Alphonse to gasp in shock.

If Kaiba took Edward from him, what would he do to him?

Throw him down the stairs, throw him out a window, murder him!

So many possibilities that made Alphonse shiver with fear of the things Kaiba might do to his older sibling.

But instead of snapping, Kaiba gave into Mokuba's plea and took Edward from Alphonse's grasp. "Fine but you owe me BIG time kid"

After Kaiba was up the stairs, Alphonse turned to Mokuba. "Why did you do that Mokuba? You don't know what Kaiba might do to Edward!"

Mokuba grinned and waved his hand at Alphonse assuring. "Its all part of my plan"

Blinking, the young Alchemist stared at Mokuba confusingly. "Plan? What plan?"

Mokuba's eyes shined with delight as he pumped his fists in the air. "The plan on making Seto and Ed friends!"

* * *

**Upstairs**

Kaiba walked towards Edward's room with the State Alchemist in his arms. He couldn't believe he was doing to his enemy. He debated on whether or not to throw the short boy down the stairs or not. Or even better, just drop him on the ground.

"Stupid little brother" Kaiba muttered closing his eyes in anger. Walking up to Edward's bedroom door, Kaiba opened it and pushed the door open.

Now how do you think Kaiba is going to set Edward down on the bed? Nicely and softly? HA!

Kaiba grunted as he literally threw Edward on the bed. Since Edward was so light, he bounced right off the bed and onto the hard ground.

"OW!" Edward yelped hitting the ground with a hard bang. Groaning, Edward sat up and rubbed the back of his skull. Why did he always end up hitting his head every time he fell down?

But he stopped when he felt someone other than him in the room. Peering over his bed, he seen Kaiba standing their with a blank expression.

Now since Edward still was half asleep did the only thing logical to him at the time.

"GAH! KAIBA IS GOING TO MURDER ME!" Edward screamed jumping back in shock. Kaiba was slightly startled at Edward's outburst and stared at him.

"What! I'm not going to ki-" Kaiba reasoned coldly before he was stopped suddenly by something hitting his face.

Out of desperation, Edward threw a pillow right at Kaiba's face stopping him from speaking anymore.

Yeah, like that will stop a killer from killing his prey.

When the pillow landed on the ground after hitting Kaiba's face, all you could see was a bewildered Kaiba staring at the panting Edward.

Changing his expression quickly, Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Whatever.. Stupid shrimp" Kaiba turned his back and walked out of the room leaving Edward all alone in it.

After maybe a couple of minutes, Edward was fully awake. "That was weird" Holding his head, he frowned. "I had a dream that Kaiba was going to kill me" He shrugged at the thought and turned his gaze at the sunset. Walking towards the balcony window, he placed his hands against it and stared at the magically colors that dancer across the sky.

"I know Fai was real.. I seen him. Why don't they believe me?" Edward whispered clearly remembering Fai's too happy looking face. It was strange that neither Mokuba nor Alphonse believe him about his story.

Everything that happened to him was real. The scene with Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura, too the meeting with Fai.

Every last thing was real to him. But when he told the younger siblings about Fai, they didn't believe him. Was Fai really that unbelievable?

Clenching his fists, Edward looked up at the orange sky intently. "I know we'll meet again. Fai, Bakura.. And Yugi"

Meeting these three people, Edward learned one special thing about this new place; nothing was ever normal in this town.

* * *

**(1) **Fai is a character from the new anime Tsubasa Chroncile. 

**(2)** Same with Kurogane. He is just a character that I used from Tsubasa Chronicle.

**panmotto: **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Anyways, please review everyone!


	10. Kidnapped

**Chapter 10:** Kidnapped

**Disclamiar:** I own neither FMA, TC(Tsubasa Chronicles),CCS,or YGO

**panmotto**:...(bows head) I am SOOO sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It took FOREVER to write. Stupid writers block! anyways, I finally got it done and it's over 20 pages long. (grins) I made it extra long for all of you reading this. Enjoy and review at the end please

**Note**: I hope everyone is okay with a slight crossover with TC! It wont be a main like YGO and FMA... Its just a minor crossover.

* * *

**That night**

**Location: Unknown**

Two people walked into a very small room which was only illuminated by a simple light bulb on the top. Dust filled their nostrils as they began their short pace to the large oak desk placed in the middle.

"What's the status on the boy?" a smooth, yet stern voice asked, from the chair behind the desk.

"He is still with the young Kaiba brother, sir" the first man replied bowing with curiosity.

"It's confirmed sir. Edward Elric is still with the boy. But stupid idiot here gave away his name" a familiar rough voice scolded glaring at his compaion.

Waving his hand playfully, the man smiled sheepishly. "Kuroin is mad at me"

"Stop calling me stupid names!" the man bellowed, attempting to hit his partner over the head with his fists. But sadly, missed and hit the desk; splitting it in half.

The big boss man, sat in his chair, behind a broken desk and let out a sigh.

"Why is it that every times you report to me, something in my office breaks? This is the fifth time one of my desks broke. Now I am going to go and have to buy a new one" the man stated, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sorry sir!" they both apologized together, bowing in respect. Looking at them with his amber brown eyes, the man smiled.

"No.. It's my fault for putting you two on a team. Fai and Kurogane" the man assured standing up.

"Well you did want this job to get done right. So you teamed your best agents together. Right Syaoran**(1**)?" Fai asked with a wink.

Syaoran nodded and turned to face the window behind him. "Yes that is correct. I knew you two could get the job done right. Oh" Syaoran turned around and faced the duo. "Our spies have spotted Crump in the area"

At the mention of the former Big 5 name, Kurogane clenched his fists. He didn't have a too good of a past when it came to Crump and the rest of the Big 5. His red eyes were boiling with fire and his fists were clenched with furry.

"Crump?" Fai repeated sighing sadly. "I guess Crump is going to go after the young Kaiba.." Syaoran nodded gravely while looking down at the street below the window.

"Yes.. Our sources have located Crump's spies to be scouting the area where Edward is at" Syaoran explained closing his eyes.

"Ah.. I see now. That bastard sees that Edward kid as a threat!" Kurogane announced smirking slightly. Anyone who Crump hated was a good guy in Kurogane books.

"Exactly.. So that means, he will take steps in making sure Edward does not interfere with his plan" Syaoran finished seeing Fai's serious reaction.

Fai was always a mysterious person to Syaoran. You never knew what he was thinking at times. Sometimes he would be too happy and the next minute he would look serious. But that was Fai for you.

"So that means me and Kuroin will have to keep a close eye on Edo-kun for a while, ne?" Fai asked with a small smile. Nodding in response, Syaoran stared at Fai and Kurogane for a moment without saying a word.

Thoughts of what Crump might be capable of doing ran through Syaoran's mind as he contemplated on sending the duo out once more.

Their pasts with the Big 5 and the former head of Kaiba Corp was not to pleasant. Actually, it was a subject both Fai and Kurogane avoided speaking about. Whenever Syaoran would mention anything of that tender subject, Kurogane would get frustrated while Fai would be in a deep trance for a bit.

The mission they were set out to do was simple; watch Edward Elric.

Why watch the State Alchemist you ask?

Well, ever since the news broad cast with the Tigers, Syaoran has been intrigued by the young Alchemist. Also, when he found out one of the Big 5's target was Mokuba Kaiba; Syaoran knew that to capture the young boy, Crump would have to get rid of Edward Elric.

So Syaoran hired his best agents to watch the Alchemist and investigate his mysterious powers.

Both Fai and Kurogane have been watching Edward for some time, but remained in hiding so that Edward wouldn't suspect anything suspicious. Even after meeting Fai, Syaoran knew Edward would be oblivious of Fai's secret.

After receiving this information, Syaoran knew what he had to do.

"Fai, Kurogane. Make sure you keep a close eye on Edward Elric. Don't let him out of your sight.. And if the young Kaiba is captured, let him take care of it himself. After all, Edward has a lot to learn of the ways of this world. You two will aid the boy if Crump tries anything fishy on them.. Understood?" Syaoran ordered sternly, eyeing both Fai and Kurogane.

Nodding their heads in agreements, they left the room without another word, leaving Syaoran all by himself.

He heaved a stressed sigh as he turned to the window behind him. Placing his hand on the glass, he closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"I just hope Fai and Kurogane can help you in your time of need Edward Elric. Even if you do not realize it, but receiving help from people near you may be the only way to beat this evil! I wish you good luck" Syaoran whispered staring up at the pale full moon high in the sky.

* * *

**The next morning**

_"Believe in yourself! That will be the key for beating the terrible evil that lingers in your future, Edward Elric!"_

Edward shot out of bed, sweating violently and panting heavily.

"W-What was that?" Edward whispered closing his eyes. For many nights in a row, the State Alchemist have been having either visions of someone's past or weird people talking to him.

Maybe staying here was making him crazy.

Running his hand through his blonde hair, the State Alchemist heaved a stressed sigh. It was hard enough for him to sleep these days. Dreams and visions of different things, it was harder now for him to get a good night rest.

"brother? Are you awake?" Alphonse asked from the doorway. Evidence of worry was in his eyes as he stared at his older sibling. For the past few nights, Edward was certainly not getting his need of sleep.

For some time, Edward has been sleep talking to someone or something that he sees in his dream. Sometimes it's a man called 'Gozaburro' and sometimes it's another name that Alphonse can't quite make out.

Either way, Alphonse has been very worried about Edward. Why all of a sudden was Edward getting such strange dreams?

"Y-Yeah.. I'm up" Edward slightly slurred tossing the blankets off his body. Swinging both his left leg Automail and his real leg to the edge of the bedside, he stood up.

"You okay Ed? I mean, is their anything you want to talk to me about?" Alphonse inquired, acting innocent. Which wasn't working too well I might add.

Edward raised an eyebrow at Alphonse and eyed him curiously. Was their something that showed something was bothering him?

Was it that obvious?

"N-No!" Edward replied quite loudly, scratching the back of his head with his right Automail hand. "Why- I mean what would make you say such a thing" Okay, if Edward wanted to be convincing, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. The State Alchemist was always a poor liar when it came to his younger brother.

Alphonse frowned slightly and stepped into the room. "Well, it's just that. I think you haven't been getting enough rest lately"

Edward ears perked up as he stared at Alphonse confused. Now, how in the hell did he know that?

"W-What!" Edward blurted out his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and shock.

"I am only saying this because I have heard you sleep talk and toss in your sleep. You seem really mad at someone in those dreams" Alphonse continued staring down at his feet. Edward stopped instantly and looked at his younger brother. So, that must mean he does sleep talk in his sleep after all.

"Edward, who is Gozaburro?" Alphonse asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Even though Alphonse didn't know if Edward knew the man or what, he wanted to know very badly.

Glancing down at his hands, Edward's eyes widened in realization. "I-I don't know who he is" It was true. Edward Elric had no idea who this Gozaburro was. Clenching his fists, Edward shut his eyes tightly. "But even so.. I get strange dreams that have him in it! It almost seems like I am seeing through the eyes of another while having these dreams!"

"Through the eyes of another? You mean like your seeing someone else's past?" Alphonse asked, not believing a word he just heard. What Edward had just told him was so unrealistic, but the young alchemist knew it was very possible.

After all, being in a new world, anything was possible; especially when you're an Alchemist of course.

"Maybe.. But I'm not sure anymore" Edward mumbled, running his Automail right hand through his blonde hair. He was terribly confused and he didn't know where to look to get a straight answer.

He could always ask Kaiba.. But then again, Kaiba would go all 'kung-fu' on him if he tried. That would not be a pretty sight.

"Why don't you ask around? Maybe someone knows who he is" Alphonse suggested intelligently, staring at his older brother with interest. Edward nodded in agreement, but then again; who in the hell would know?

"Yeah.. But who do I ask?" Edward grunted out, standing up and walking towards the tall windows in his room. Placing his hands on the windows, the State Alchemist let out a stressed sigh. He just had to find out what was going on. It was bugging the hell of him and he wouldn't stop until he found out the truth.

"Edward we shouldn't give up so soon.. Maybe we can ask around the house.. You know, the servants or the cook?" Alphonse suggested staring at his older brother.

Shaking his head, Edward sighed. "But the problem is they might say something to Stinky Kaiba.. I don't want him knowing that I somehow know of this person of his past"

"He got mad at you last time, didn't he?" Alphonse asked sadly, staring at Edward with a downcast gaze.

"Uh.. Yeah! He literally snapped at me and told me to stay the hell out of his life!.. Man, sometimes I think he acts like a giant baby that refuses to say a word" Edward grumbled out, crossing his arms in defiant anger. Even though that was a lame way of putting it, Edward was right. Kaiba never spoke of his past to anyone, and when both Elric brothers needed to know the most, he refused to say anything.

So in other words, Kaiba was in their way of them finding out anything.

"So… What other option do we have?" Alphonse inquired sitting down on Edward's bed. Staring at him from the corner of his eye, Edward noticed that Alphonse worried as he sat down on the fluffy bed. He hated making his younger sibling worry about him like he does.

It always pissed him off that he was the one making all of this shit happen and Alphonse had to be the one either paying the price or worrying about it.

"It doesn't matter" Edward began, closing his yellow eyes in deep thought. "Right now, we need to focus on trying to protect Mokuba from danger.. Okay?" Alphonse stared at Edward and nodded solemnly. Even though it was a forced nod, the young Alchemist knew it was useless trying to get anything out of Edward.

"Your right…." Alphonse agreed flakily, standing up. "I'll go check on Mokuba to see if he is still asleep.." Making his way towards the door, he existed the room without another word. Edward stared at the closed door and sighed deeply.

Making his brother worry must be a trait that Edward has earned over the years. He didn't like it at all, but he couldn't help it much.

"Master Edward Elric? Are you awake yet?" a smooth female voice asked from the other side of the door. Edward sighed deeply and sat up on his bed.

"Yeah.. I'm up" Edward answered lazily, yawning as he did. The door opened slowly to reveal a tall slim girl on the other side.

She had auburn brown hair that fell to her shoulders and vibrant green eyes that shined in the sunlight emitting from the balcony window behind Edward.

She looked about 17 or 18 judging by her appearance. But Edward wasn't too sure actually.

Also, she was wearing a long black dress with a white frilly apron. It was her maid outfit that the Kaiba servants had to wear.

"Good morning, Master Edward" the girl greeted bowing her head politely. Edward stared at her and couldn't help but like her a bit. After all, he was a teenager with normal teenage feelings, right?

"Morning.. I've never seen you here before.. What's your name?" Edward asked, standing up from his bedside.

At his kind words, the girl looked up and smiled brightly. "My name is Sakura**(2**). I just started work here a couple of days ago."

"Pleasure to meet you Sakura. What is it that you needed from me?" Edward asked grabbing his trench coat from the arm chair beside him.

Sakura didn't reply at first because her eyes seemed to be fixated on Edward's right arm. It almost seemed like she knew what was underneath his long shelved shirt.

"Oh, I was assigned by Mr. Kaiba to assist you in any way possible!" Sakura answered quickly, catching herself fazing off in front of Edward Elric.

"Oh… I don't need a servant really.. Stinky Kaiba makes me do everything myself" Edward growled out, clenching his fists angrily. Sakura chuckled at the young Alchemist's actions and smiled.

"But he decided to hire me to aid you in any way possible" Sakura added, ignoring his death glare at the door behind her. "So, whatever you need, I can do it for you"

"Yes, I hired this girl to help you with your 'problems', even though its pointless to try" a mocking voice stated from behind Sakura. Sakura turned around and gasped softly. Bowing her head at the head of Kaiba Corp, she closed her eyes with fear.

She didn't like the way he looked when she first met him. He had a certain cold look in his eyes, that didn't seem to be melt able. But, when she first seen him wasn't at the interview room.

Now, she's noticed a certain difference in him. His eyes don't seem as ice cold no longer.

Maybe he's warming up to Edward more than he lets on.

"What did you say! I have no problems Stinky Kaiba!" Edward roared, his yellow eyes flaring with furry. Sakura sighed softly at their bickering. They might be warming up to each other with their futile arguments that make no sense in starting.

"Sure you don't, shrimp" Kaiba mocked, rolling his eyes in pure humor. Edward nostrils flared dangerously as he kept his murderous gaze on the CEO.

"Master Kaiba, your driver Jack is awaiting your arrival" another servant behind Kaiba exclaimed, catching his attention. Turning his head slightly, Kaiba grunted in response.

"Very well" Kaiba exclaimed, before he turned his gaze to the State Alchemist in front of him. "Don't cause any problems for your new servant now, shrimp"

Edward fumed angrily as Kaiba stalked off, chuckling with victory.

"DAMN YOU KAIBA!" Edward roared, stomping his foot furiously. Sakura sighed deeply at the sight that just unfolded in front of her. It did seem that Kaiba was gaining a soft spot for Edward whether he liked it or not.

"Master Edward" Sakura began, catching his attention. Holding out a long black trench coat with a pair of long shelved navy blue shirt and a pair of navy blue pants, Edward merely stared at the clothing she was handing him. "Kaiba has requested that you change out of your old outfit so that we can improve it.. In the mean time, he has told me to allow you to wear this"

Edward stared at the article of clothing, then he looked up at her. "What does he mean by improvement?"

"Oh, since he told me that you do strange things all the time, he needs to make sure your outfit is resistance to many elements" Sakura explained, smiling brightly. Edward gawked at Sakura and her explanation of Kaiba's reasons. They sounded okay he assumed.

"Okay…" Edward agreed, frowning at his new article of clothing. Staring at Sakura expectantly, she noticed his gaze and turned around quickly; her cheeks turning a brightly shade of red from embarrassment.

"My apologies sir.. I will not look until you give your word" Sakura apologized, still flushed from the look that Edward gave her.

Edward grinned at Sakura before he took off his old outfit and put on his new one. "Alright"

Sakura turned around and smiled at the sight she was looking at.

Edward looked a lot different than he did before. His black trench coat was the same size as his old one, and it even had the Alchemy symbol on the bottom of it; but instead of it being black, it was a brilliant pearl white.

His navy blue shirt and pants matching perfectly to Sakura's point of view.

"You look great, Master Edward" Sakura complemented, nodding her head in approval.

Edward gazed in the mirror and smirked at his new appearance. He didn't like boasting (much) but his new outfit looked awesome on him.

"Thanks!" Edward thanked, doing a full 360 turn in front of the mirror. After incepting himself good, he bent down; taking his watch from his old trench coat and putting it in the new trench coat pocket; he handed his old clothing to Sakura.

"Here you go" Edward stated, handing the old clothes to Sakura out stretched arms. She gladly took them and bowed in curtsy.

"Thank you Master Edward. I will bring them back as soon as our best outfit designer, Tomoyo is done with the improvements!" Sakura exclaimed, before she walked out of the door with the trench coat, shirt and pants.

Edward stared after her and grinned. He had his own servant! It didn't feel good ordering Sakura around like a puppy, but he wasn't telling her to do outrageous things like other people would have done.

"Hey Edward!" Mokuba greeted appearing in the doorway a couple of minutes after Sakura left. Noticing his new look, Mokuba grinned. "So, you met your new servant I see" Edward nodded and noticed that Alphonse was giving Edward a confused stare.

"You have a new outfit, brother" Alphonse stated out loud, seeing how cool it looked on the State Alchemist. "It looks good on you" Edward grinned at the complements and flashed a pearly white smile.

"Why thank you, thank you very much" Edward thanked, impersonating Elvis Presley to the tee. Though he didn't even know who he was, he did a pretty damn good job in doing it.

"Seto did a god job in choosing the outfit that best suited you" Mokuba mumbled softly, smiling slightly. Even if Kaiba didn't admit it, he was beginning to think Edward was his friend. They fought, beat each other up and ever called one and other names; but in the end, that's what friends do, right?

"Did you say something?" Edward asked, breaking Mokuba's thought. Mokuba happily shook his head and grabbed Alphonse's hand tightly.

"Can we do something now? I'm bored!" Mokuba exclaimed loudly, tugging at Alphonse like a little kid he was. Alphonse stared down at his best friend and smiled slightly.

Mokuba always had a knack of making things that seem horrible; seem really nice. Like Alphonse's body. Never in his life did he think he was going to make a close friend like Mokuba in all of his life.

Well other than Winry who was friends with him since he was little. But Mokuba is someone who just met him a couple of weeks ago. And Mokuba has opened up doors for Alphonse that he never expected to be open.

He accepted Alphonse as a friend and a trusted compaion.

"Sure, what do you want to do today?" Edward asked, still overjoyed about what his outfit looked like on him.

Mokuba thought for a moment while putting his hand on his chin and stroked it. "How about we go to Kaiba Land? Big brother said a small tournament is being held their! We could go and watch!"

Edward big happy smile lessened at the mention of his arch enemy Kaiba. But since Mokuba asked so nicely, apparently he had no choice.

"Alright" Edward agreed reluctantly sighing as he did. He didn't like the idea much, but decided to go anyways. He didn't think anything would happen their so why not?

* * *

**At Kaiba Land**

Edward stood at the gates of Kaiba Land with his arms crossed. "Talk about self centered! He named a theme park after himself!"

Alphonse patted Edward's shoulder and shook his head. "According to Mokuba, that was their dream when they were in the orphanage. So I guess Kaiba made that dream a reality"

Edward scoffed anyways, and glared at the 3 giant blue dragons posing in stone at the entrance.

"What is it with him and those dragons?" Edward asked to no one in particular.

"It is his symbol as a duelist you could say" a deep voice answered behind Edward. Instead of normally turning around and not say anything, Edward yelped and spun around with shock. When he seen who it was, he let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh it's only the 5000 year old man" Edward breathed out, not noticing Yami Yugi's irritated expression. After Yami Yugi said that out loud, his friends have been acting odd around him.

"So what brings you here, Edward?" Tea asked, breaking the tension between both males. Edward turned his gaze to the azure eyed girl and grinned.

"The kid brought me and Al here to watch some tournament" Edward answered, stuffing his hands in his new trench coat pockets.

"Oh, so ya not dueling?" Joey inquired, eyeing Edward with his brown orbs. Edward raised an eyebrow, and shook his head afterwards.

"The only dueling I know is fighting fists to fists. Not that kind of dueling" Edward exclaimed, pointing to the Duel Disk on Yami Yugi, and Joey's arms. "That dueling is just not me! Imagine me dueling with a bunch of cards. In aggravations, I'd probably throw the cards at the person"

The gang laughed at Edward's joke while Edward grinned a storm.

"Oh, hey guys! You here for the tournament?" Mokuba asked, appearing beside Edward along with Alphonse. Yami Yugi and Joey nodded in response at the same time making Alphonse stare at both of them curiously.

Just by looking at them, Alphonse could tell that they both were close. It wasn't hard to see really. Their friendship was like a black stain on a white shirt.

"Well, you better go over to the meeting place. Also, Tea and Tristan you guys better get up to the stands to get good seats, this place is pouring with people" Mokuba ordered, before agreed and walked off to their places.

"Where do we go, Mokuba?" Alphonse asked the young Kaiba brother. Mokuba just grinned before he took both Edward and Alphonse's hands and walked towards a large tower in the middle of the stadium.

"What is that!" Edward asked, looking up at the tall tower hovering over his tiny body.

"The Control Tower. That is where all the Duels are monitored at!"

Edward stared up at it and spotted Seto Kaiba standing their with a peeved expression on his face. It seemed that he was pissed off in a way or another. What could he be mad at?

"Yo, Kid, what is old sunshine mad at?" Edward inquired, jabbing his thumb at the eldest Kaiba brother up in the Tower. Mokuba stared up at his big brother and sighed deeply. He wasn't really mad, he was just very determined to win against Yugi Muto. Why? For his three god cards of course. After losing Obelisk the Tormentor to Yugi, Kaiba has been very determined to get it back from him.

"He just wants to win against Yugi" Mokuba simply answered, not really wanting to go into the details of the whole story of why.

Edward blinked at his simple answer and stared up at Kaiba. '_Why does he want to win against Yugi and the 5000 year old man?'_

Shrugging his shoulders in disbelief, he stared at the large arena where these card duels would take place. It was a large arena lit up by several lights all around. This was way to advance for Edward's taste.

"Do I have to stay here?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes at Mokuba beside Alphonse. Mokuba looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"We don't have too… But I thought that this would pass the time faster than walking around town" Mokuba explained grasping Alphonse's hand. "We got good seats too… So let's stay.. Please Edward!" Giving Edward the puppy eyed look, Edward grumbled in frustration.

"Whatever" Edward mumbled angrily, waving his hand in their direction. Mokuba smiled with joy and grasped Edwards hand also and ran for the front row seats reserved for them.

"Thanks Ed!" Mokuba thanked, flashing Edward a joyful smile. Edward stared at his face and couldn't help but see his own little brother in his place. When he still had his own body, Alphonse looked almost identical to Mokuba when he was his age.

But now, Edward couldn't even see Alphonse's smile no more until he got his body back.

While his mind was rolling like a wind mill, they had already sat down and were ready to watch the card duels.

"Big brother… What's wrong?" Alphonse asked, noticing his big brothers far away gaze. Edward glanced at his little 'tall' brother and smiled weakly.

"Nothing Alphonse… Nothing to worry about" Edward repeated, turning his attention to the Duel Arena. Sighing in boredom, Edward had a feeling this was going to take a while…..

* * *

**Later**

Edward drifted off after the first duel was over. It was that boring for poor Edward Elric that he fell asleep. It was already the 5th duel and semifinal Duel. Yugi Muto VS mysterious duelist named Spinel Moon.

"This is the Duel to end all duels. Yugi Muto is losing by 1000 points. Can he come back from losing his 3 god cards" the announcer stated loudly, catching the sleeping Edward's attention. Opening his yellow eyes he caught sight of the strange duelist at the other side of the arena. _'Who is that?_'

Yawning tiredly, he rubbed his eyes and sat up straight to examine the duel better.

"Yugi is losing! He can't lose to that guy!" Mokuba exclaimed loudly, grasping Alphonse's hand tighter.

Spinel was wining with ease, which worried the whole audience and plus his friends. Edward on the hand was staring at Spinel**(3)** with confusion. Maybe it was all just in his head that Spinel is not what he seems.

"Lose Yugi Muto! I have other fish to fry other than you" Spinel explained, diverting his eyes to the State Alchemist.

"I will not lose to you, Spinel!" Yami Yugi explained drawing a card from his deck.

"You will and after you do, I will take care of the young Alchemist over their" Spinel explained, surprising Yami Yugi greatly.

'Alchemist? Could it be Edward that he's talking about' Yugi asked staring at his Yami with great confusion.

/It could be.. But what does he want with Edward/ Yami Yugi asked, his partner; eyeing the State Alchemist on the corner of the arena.

"What do you want with Edward, Spinel?" Yami Yugi asked, narrowing his eyes at the purple haired male across from him. Spinel smirked and flipped a strand of his purple hair back.

"Come now, Yugi. Can't you tell that he is different from any of us?" Spinel asked mockingly, his blue eyes glinting mysteriously. Yami Yugi said nothing as he pondered Spinel's words.

/He is telling the truth in a way/ Yami Yugi explained frankly, glaring at Spinel Moon suspiciously.

'You have a point their. He is different than us.. But he is still our friend' Yugi corrected, his transparent body forming beside his Yami. 'And whatever he has plan for Edward does not sound good. So we must stop him in any way possible'

Yami Yugi agreed with his light and turned to Spinel with a dangerous determined look flashing in his crimson colored eyes.

"Spinel! I don't know what you are planning. But leave him out of this!" Yami Yugi ordered sharply, summoning his Dark Magician to the field. The magician monster eyed Spinel Moon dangerously before he pointed his staff towards the purple haired fellow.

Spinel looked surprise at Yami Yugi's sudden move and determination. He wasn't like this during their duel. What made him change his whole appearance in the duel?

Staring down at his cards, he suddenly looked shocked at his hand. His cards.. He had NO good cards at all. Was he blind to that fact or just didn't notice it soon enough?

He was too busy bragging about his plan and skills, that he didn't see that his good cards were going down the drain with every move.

But he had one card on the field that Yugi would not defeat so easily. His Millennium Shield. Not even the strong Dark Magician could defeat this shield.

"Try all you like Yugi. But your pathetic magician cannot hope to defeat my powerful shield" Spinel boasted, smirking at Yugi's false move.

"Think again. I activate Shield and Sword. This switches the attack and defense points of all the monsters on the field" Yami Yugi exclaimed loudly shocking Spinel Moon greatly. Spinel stepped back in complete horror as the Dark Magician hovered over his completely defenseless shield. "Now I will rid you of your life points! Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack! Obliterate his life points"

The Magician raised his staff as a purple orb formed at the tip of it. With one final move, he swung his staff sending the large orb on a crash course to Spinel's life points.

Yelling in agony, Spinel was hit dead on by the powerful hit. Falling to his knees in defeat, he watched as his life points dropped to 0 in a split second.

Cheers rang in the crowd as the King of Games rang victorious once more. His victory over Spinel put him in the final round. "In the end, your greed and juvenile actions led you to your lose"

Spinel glared at Yugi and stood up stiffly. He did NOT like losing to the likes of Yugi. Placing a hand near his side he smirked evilly at the sight of the naïve duelist. He had no idea why Spinel had joined a pathetic duel tournament.

This time, he wasn't after Yugi's god cards. No, he was hired to go into the tournament to take care of something. And its not the first place title either. Looking at the sidelines, he spotted his target and his obstacle that dares stands in his way.

His target? Mokuba Kaiba. His obstacle; Edward Elric.

"On the other hand Yugi; I win this duel.." Spinel explained pulling out a gun from his side. Yami Yugi backed up in fear when he spotted the barrel of the gun pointed at his head. "I have no time to waste with you.. So the only thing I can do is get rid of you"

Yami Yugi narrowed his eyes at his former opponent pointing the armed weapon right at him. "Violence will not solve anything"

Spinel chuckled at his 'wise' words. It was really funny watching the 'King' of games beg for his life in his own little way.

"In the rule book of this card game, it says NOTHING about guns" a voice exclaimed sarcastically, stepping onto the stage. Yami Yugi turned his head and seen Edward Elric standing their with a peeved expression on his face. Stepping in front of Yami Yugi, he glared at Spinel.

"You use cards to battle not weapons, moron!" Edward snapped, pointing his finger at Spinel's gun. Spinel stared at Edward and sighed deeply.

"Do you honestly think I listen to rules, shorty?" Spinel mockingly asked, shaking his head at Edwards attempts to stop Spinel. Edward's veins popped out from the side of his head as he glared daggers at the general direction that Spinel was in.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Edward roared, slamming his foot on the ground angrily. In his mind, Spinel Moon was roasted bacon once he's done with him. Spinel laughed loudly before he stared at Edward with a determined expression on his face.

A lot of mood swings for a guy, eh?

"I have a mission to achieve and your in my way, Edward Eric" Spinel stated frankly, before he threw his gun at Edward's face.

"AH!" Edward yelped, when the gun hit his face. He never expected that really. Spinel rushed towards Edward with lighting speed and elbowed Edward in the gut, sending him flying backwards into the King of Games. They both were knocked off their feet and crash landed on the Duel floor.

Edward was on top of Yugi so Edward was crushing poor Yugi underneath him.

"Ow!" Yami Yugi mumbled, struggling to push Edward off his back. Edward on the other hand had the wind knocked out of him.

"Edward!" Edward heard his little brother and Mokuba call out, witnessing this attack on him.

'I have a job to do and I think he's after Mokuba' Edward thought to himself, pushing himself off Yami Yugi's back. Yami Yugi let out a sigh of relief, feeling Edward's weight off him.

Spinel watched Edward and smirked with pride. "Poor little Alchemist can't fight?"

Edward glared dangerously at Spinel and with a spilt second, he charged at Spinel. Lifting his Automail arm, he launched his fists swiftly at Spinel hoping to knock him out. But instead, Spinel dodged it with ease.

So the punch made a LARGE hole in the electrical duel arena. "Damn you, bastard!"

Spinel smirked evilly and took something out of his pocket. With one quick move, he threw something small at Edward's direction. Edward stared at it for a second, but didn't move, which was his biggest mistake of the day.

The small object burst into a large net just as it was over Edward's head. Edward gasped with shock once the net was thrown over his head. Well it was an ordinary net, he would be able to get out with ease.

But my friends, its an electric net.

Spinel took out a small remote and pressed a small red button, which in terms sent strong volts of electricity surging through the Alchemist's body. Since he had a arm and a leg Automail, you could just imagine what kind of pain the young boy must be going through.

"AHH!" Edward screamed with agony, falling to the ground faster than you could say Mommy. Spinel continued to hold the button with glee of causing torture to the annoying Alchemist. Walking towards Edward, he found it amusing seeing Edward's face filled with agony and intense pain.

Yami Yugi stared in shock as Edward yelled-screamed with pure pain. "E-Edward!" Edward's body was violently shaking with each volt that coursed through his body. Glaring at Spinel with hatred painted in the former Pharaoh's eyes; he hated the fact that Spinel was causing Edward so much pain.

"Enough!" Yami Yugi ordered harshly, abruptly halting Spinel's hold on the button. He looked up dully and grinned.

"Can't take what you see, Yugi?"

Yami Yugi bared his teeth at Spinel and ran to the net containing Edward who was struggling to breath after the violent shocks.

"Edward! Edward!" Yami Yugi called out, staring at his friend worriedly. Yami Yugi knew that if Edward wasn't freed from this electric prison, he wouldn't make it.

* * *

Everyone in the crowd stared on in complete shock and horror of the sight they were witnessing. Alphonse ran to the duel arena just as the net was thrown over Edward and the torture began.

Alphonse couldn't move because of the sight of his older brother in such intense pain. He hasn't seen his brother that way ever since the Human Transmutation that they had done many years ago.

Everyone who knew Edward had mixed reactions actually. Mokuba was almost in tears watching his best friend being tortured by a mad man.

All of Yugi's friends were either mad, shocked, horrified or in tears at the sight.

And Kaiba…. Well Kaiba's reaction was the most priceless one of all.

His eyes were wider than saucers and he was ordering every 'damn' security guard in the building and police in the area to come and stop this.

So much for not giving a crap about Edward?

* * *

"R-Run" Edward whispered weakly to Yami Yugi, extending his hand to Yami Yugi. The ex-pharaoh stared at his friend and felt his heart tightening at the sight.

"E-Edward! I wont leave you! You are my friend and you tried to save me" Yami Yugi choked out, his eyes glistening with a thin layer of water. Edward heard this and gave the former Pharaoh a lopsided grin.

"I-I'll be fine, Y-Yugi…" Edward trailed off weakly, nodding his head at Yami Yugi.

"Big brother!" a voice broke through Yami Yugi's trance. Looking up, he spotted the metal armored brother of Edward running towards Edward with a fast pace.

Kneeling at his side, Alphonse couldn't take his eyes off the battered body of his older brother.

"E-Edward! Hang I'll get you out of their!" Alphonse assured, reaching for the dangerous netting.

"I wouldn't even touch that if I were you!" Spinel warned, getting sick of the nice 'warm' feeling emitting from the freaks in front of him. Waving his finger mockingly, he grinned. "Touch it and I wont hesitate to torture your older brother even more until he dies!"

Alphonse halted in his movements and stared at Edward worriedly as he stayed in his position on the floor. He was barely moving and he seemed to be only concentrating on breathing.

"Freeze" a strong loud voice ordered loudly, startling everyone on the duel arena. Turning his head, Alphonse seen a crowd of police officers and Kaiba Corp Corp surrounding the whole arena with guns aimed straight at Spinel Moon. "Spinel Moon, you are under arrest by the order of the Domino State Police!"

Spinel stared at them and rolled his eyes with disbelief. "Oh, so the rich bastard called all of you here to save this pipsqueak" Kicking the defenseless Edward in the side, you could hear the police readying their guns.

"Step away from the boy and place your hands on your head" the chief of police ordered harshly, holding the mega-phone in his hands tightly. Spinel stared at him with mockery and grinned.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to listen to your nonsense! Besides, why bother saving him? He is already half dead anyways" Spinel stated, eyeing the weak alchemist crumpled on the floor.

"You have a lot of nerve kid" a ice cold voice stated from the midst of the crowd. Seto Kaiba walked towards the duel arena, even with the voices of the people beside him telling him to stay. "First you ruin my tournament, then…." Kaiba gazed on the floor to see a weak Edward struggling to catch his breath.

For some reason, he didn't like it all. No, like isn't the word for this emotion he was feeling. No, it was more like 'he HATED IT'. But he would never say it out loud.

Glaring at Spinel with his icy orbs, Kaiba felt like murdering the boy for causing this much pain to Edward. Even though Edward was his worst enemy, he never deserved this.

"Then what, Kaiba? Did I hurt your dear friend? Oh wait! Your only friend, right?" Spinel laughed at the hilarious comment he had just made against Seto Kaiba. Kaiba stood their and didn't reply to Spinel's 'cocky' remark.

"Yugi!" Kaiba bellowed out, scaring the shit out of Yami Yugi standing their. "Get the shrimp out of those nets"

The former Pharaoh blinked at Kaiba's request and stared down at Edward. "But what about-"

"Leave the moron to me"

Yami Yugi said nothing and ran to Alphonse to help him get Edward out of the nets.

Kaiba turned his gaze to Spinel and found himself clenching his fists at the purple haired boy.

"Oh, so I'm a moron now?" Spinel asked, tsking at Kaiba's choice of words. Holding up the remote control device set to torture Edward Elric, Kaiba narrowed his eyes at it. "You better beg for forgiveness before I make Edward suffer for your choice of words"

Kaiba didn't reply but kept his eyes focused on the hand that was holding the remote. Spinel sighed mockingly before he proceeded to touch the red button.

"_I don't duel with cards. I duel with my fists. Besides, I'd probably throw my cards at my opponent when I got angry at them"_

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly remembering what comment Edward made about Dueling in his opinion. Taking out a card from his deck, he threw it swiftly towards Spinel's hand.

Just like in Battle City, the card hit Spinel's hand that was gripping the remote control. And just like Battle City, Spinel was stunned by the card and dropped the remote, saving Edward's ass just in time.

Mokuba ran from his position behind the police men and snatched the remote control just before it hit the ground.

"Got it, big brother!" Mokuba cheered crushing the remote with his shoe on the ground. With ease, both Alphonse and Yami Yugi got Edward out of the net just as Mokuba crushed the cursive remote.

"Aha.. I got you, little Kaiba" Spinel stated, snatching Mokuba with lighting speed. Kaiba's eyes widened at the sight of his little brother being held hostage once more.

"Let him go!" Kaiba ordered harshly narrowing his icy cold eyes at Spinel Moon. Mokuba was struggling to escape from the powerful grip that Spinel had on him.

"HA! Like I will? Anyways, this kid was the reason I came here" Spinel explained, staring at Edward in Alphonse's arms. "I had to get rid of him because he would get in MY way"

Alphonse clutched his brother in his arms and stared at Mokuba worriedly. Without Edward, how was Alphonse suppose to save Mokuba now?

"Seto! Al! Help me!" Mokuba called out in plea before Spinel threw something on the ground causing a thick smoke to surround the duel arena. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left. No Spinel or no Mokuba.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba hollered in rage, clenching his fists.

Yami Yugi stared at Kaiba and felt guilty for Edward trying to protect him. "Kaiba, I know you care about your little brother, but Edward needs medical attention now!"

Kaiba stared at Yami Yugi and was about to retort with a snappy comeback, but then he notice Edward in Alphonse's arms.

He was knocked out cold and it seemed he had lost all the color in his face. Something inside of Kaiba told him that he had to bring Edward to hospital. But he didn't know what that was.

Huffing loudly, he turned his gaze to the wall nearby. "Whatever" '_he needs to get better… I hate to even think this, but I'm going to need his assistance to get Mokuba back'

* * *

_

**(1)** Syaoran is different from the ninja Shaoran in the past chapter. This one is from Tsubasa Chronicles!

**(2)** This Sakura is from Tsubasa Chronicles as well

**(3)** The Spinel Moon in this story is the (made up) human form of Spinel(spinner) Moon from CCS

**panmotto:** (gasps) Mokuba was kidnapped and now Kaiba and Edward must set their differences aside to help one and another out. What fun this is going to be. Tune in for the next chapter of Cold Alchemy! Till then, please review and tell me if you think its okay, needs improvements or anything like that.  
Later


	11. Enter a New Ally

**Chapter 11**: Enter a New Ally

**Disclamiar**: I do NOT own FMA, YGO, CCS, or TB

**Panmotto**: Thank you for the reviews and I apologize for the long awaited update. I decided to make a twist for this story and please tell me what you think about my idea. Anyways, I tried my best with this chapter and I tried to explain how the secret character fits in this story. I apologise in advance if it doesn't make much sense... Anyways, please review at the end, because reviews equal slightly faster updates.

Enjoy!

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Hospital_**

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

A low beeping sound from a heart machine filled the small room which held the injured Edward Elric. They had taken off his trench coat and his buttoned up shirt underneath to leave only his dark blue tang top showing. Wires of all sorts were attached to both his Automail and his real arm.

And from these wires, they ran back to several machines that gave constant updates on Edward's progress.

After leaving Kaiba Land; Alphonse, Yugi and Kaiba rushed Edward to a nearby hospital for intense care. If they would have done it slower, Edward would not be where he is today. He would be still in the intense care room as the doctors tried to make his heart beat normal.

But with fast thinking, Edward made it out okay and now is in the recovery room. To the doctors, it was a miracle that he survived such an attack on his body. If it were any other person, their organs would have shut down and their body would be permanently paralyzed.

But since Edward had his Automail, the doctors concluded that Edward survived because of them. They were metal so they were the main source that the electricity went too. If it wasn't for that, Edward would have surely died on the Duel Stage. Or so they thought……..

"Here is the room" a nurse explained from the other side of the door. Their were couple of mumbles before the door was opened. In the doorway was Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Bakura. They all stepped in after closing the door behind them.

Yugi approached Edward's bed side and stared at him intensely. He was mostly gawking at the metal limbs that Edward had instead of his real arm and leg.

"Metal limbs….." Yugi trailed off, looking back at his astounded friends.

"So that why your Yami told us that his grip felt weird" Tea exclaimed, extending her hand to feel the cold metal that was attached to Edward's shoulder.

"So the kid has metal limbs, huh?" Joey stated, scratching his head in utter confusion. "That's cool!"

Tristan sighed in disbelief before knocking Joey in the head. "Shut up, man! That's not something to say when our friend almost got killed"

Joey grinned sheepishly. "Well did he die?"

Tristan frowned at this state of the matter question and rolled his eyes. "No, but he was damn close to it, idiot!"

Yugi said nothing while he listened to this argument. Yes, Edward had almost died if it wasn't for three special people that would do anything to save his life.

Yugi Muto, Alphonse Elric and yes, Seto Kaiba. Instead of shrugging them off like it was nothing, Kaiba had stopped his search for his youngest brother and had taken him to the hospital.

It was a very unusual move by Seto Kaiba, but Yugi did NOT question it!

"Who was that guy?" Yugi asked out of no where, silencing his friends in an instant. Everyone remained silent as they pondered about who Spinel Moon was.

"He's a danger to society and he was hired by someone" a voice boomed from the doorway, startling the gang. Turning their heads, Joey snarled at the figure in the doorway.

"Kaiba! What are you doing here!" Joey demanded, glaring daggers at the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Kaiba didn't reply to this comment and strolled in with Alphonse behind him.

"Alphonse" Tea called out, rushing to the younger Elric's side. Grasping his hand tightly, Tea stared up into his black eyes. "Are you okay?"

Alphonse smiled inwardly and took his hands back from Tea's grip. "I'll be fine…"

His voice didn't sound so assuring, but Tea did not want to pry any more than she had too.

Kaiba walked to Edward's bed side and stared down at him with his oceanic blue eyes. If he looked hard enough, you would see a tiny hint of relief in his eyes. But you would REALLY have to look hard to see it.

His face showed absolute boredom, but inside his head; memories and thoughts of the recent events were spinning rapidly in his head.

"Do you know who hired Spinel?" Yugi asked, staring down at Edward's pale face.

"Crump.." Kaiba merely answered, clenching his fists as that name left his lips. That man had caused him enough chaos for one life time.

"Crump! You mean one of the Big 5!" Tea exclaimed in complete shock.

"I thought that Noah kid took care of them back in that virtual world" Tristan stated, blinking at the thought of the Big 5 out for revenge. Kaiba shook his head at Tristan stupidity.

Telling them something new was like teaching a snail how to speak..

"Yes, Noah did get rid of them IN the virtual world. But their bodies were preserved in those capsules that kept us prisoner. I suspect after a the event that somehow they escaped….." Kaiba explained coldly, keeping his gaze on the window that lead to the outdoors.

The rest of the gang remained silent as they gazed at the motionless body of their fallen friend. He was breathing slowly as his bare chest rose and fell with each deep breath.

The room was filled with a intense feeling that could be easily cut with a knife. No one knew what to say, or do at that moment on. It seemed like everyone had a very deep thought in their own mind.

But then something very surprising happened that startled everyone in the room. Edward's yellow eyes snapped open and his sat up hastily.

"Brother! Your awake!" Alphonse cried out in relief. Edward didn't response, but gazed down at both of his hands.

"So it did work" Edward exclaimed in shock and disbelief. He glanced up with surprise and that is when Seto Kaiba seen something very off about Edward. His eyes, those cat yellow eyes were seemed to be tinted with a bit of green and to his surprise, the ends of Edward's blonde hair was neon green.

Was this Edward Elric that Seto Kaiba knew?

"You-" Edward began staring at everyone in the room. "You are all really here… Even you, Seto"

Everyone in the room stopped thinking when they heard the name of Seto Kaiba spill out of Edward's mouth without malice attached to it. Alphonse's eyes widened when he didn't hear 'Stinky', 'Fag', Cross dresser or any of the lovely names that Edward would call Kaiba.

"What did ya just call Kaiba?" Joey asked, bewildered to the max. He jabbed his thumb at the older Kaiba behind him and blinked. Something in the attack must have scrambled his brains or something.

Edward gazed at Joey and grinned. "Ah, Joey Wheeler.. I haven't seen your face in a while… What was it now?" Putting his Automail hand on his chin, he paused for a moment. "I think a couple of months now…"

"What are you talking about Edward? You just seen us yesterday…." Tea trailed off, doubting that Edward was making sense at all. Edward turned his eyes to Tea and smiled smugly.

"So still the friendship spouting girl from before, huh?" he asked with a slight grin making its way across his lips. Tea pulled back suddenly and stared deep into his eyes.

"Edward! Dude what is wrong with you today!" Tristan Taylor demanded putting both of his hands on Edward's shoulders. Edward gazed down at his shoulders, then narrowed his eyes at the boy holding them.

"You better let go because I know the potential of what this body can do" Edward hissed out, making Tristan back off slowly. Edward stared at Seto Kaiba and smirked with a kind of recognizing smirk that Kaiba had seen before.

"So where's Mokuba, big brother?" Edward asked, gazing around the room with mockery masking his face. Everyone's mouth hung open but Kaiba just glared at Edward with such fire in his eyes that it would melt an iceberg.

"Big brother? Edward? Is that you?" Alphonse asked, stepping towards his big brother with caution. The Alchemist turned to his little brother and shook his head slightly.

"Not exactly.. You big brother still is here, but he is asleep…"

"Are you his ghost then?"

"What! Are you a idiot, mutt! there is no such thing as ghosts!

"HEY! No one asked for your opinion KAIBA!"

Edward sighed deeply, and looked up at the duo, his eyes flickering with an inner light, a spirit or another being, as Yugi saw.

"Who are you?" Yugi inquired, eyeing the Alchemist with curiosity. Edward sighed with relief upon seeing one of the group members sane enough to see that it was not Edward present at the moment. Extending his arm, he pointed a finger at the Millennium Puzzle that hung around Yugi's neck.

"I am kind of like the spirit that lives in the puzzle… But different"

Yugi stared down at the puzzle and blinked confusingly. What did he mean by that? Like Yami Yugi but different. Did that mean Edward Elric had someone living inside of him!

"How so?" Yami Yugi asked, taking over his host with a flash. Edward crossed his arms arrogantly at the question and leaned back on his pillows.

"Well…." Edward began, gazing at everyone eyeing him with curiosity. "I am much like the spirit that lives in your puzzle Yugi, because I am not of the living" Closing his eyes, he paused for a moment before continuing. "Nor am I of the dead… I am.. Well in between"

"So you're a ghost in a way" Tea asked, earning a quiet nod from the spirit inside of Edward.

"In a way I suppose….." he trailed off, frowning slightly.

"Are we suppose to believe this crap spewing out of your pea sized mouth!" Kaiba snapped angrily, glaring venomously at Edward. Edward turned his head the furious Kaiba and found himself grinning slightly.

"I know, big brother.. That you are worried for his safety.. But think of it this way, without me… Edward wouldn't be here today"

Kaiba eyes widened a bit when a thought struck his mind. And it wasn't a good thought either. But was it even possible that it was true?

Scoffing to himself, Kaiba knew that crazier things have happened than this………

"So by saving Edward Elric's life.. I imagine your expecting a reward or payment of some sort… Right, Noa?"

Everyone gawked at both boys when Kaiba had said this. No one could believe what Kaiba had said, that was until Edward smirk increased greatly with a hidden secret behind it.

"Always the bright one, aren't you, Seto Kaiba"

"WHAT! Your Noa Kaiba!… But h-how!" Joey sputtered, not believing his ears for a spilt second. Noa Kaiba, the boy who stopped the Old CEO of Kaiba Corp from escaping the Virtual World. How was it even possible that he was here at this moment in time!

Noa crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Its quite simple actually……." Pausing slightly, he took a deep breath to explain how he got here and why he chose Edward Elric to be his host or body to resigned in.

Noa knew that it was very hard for everyone to trust him after what he put them through. But he also knew that they would need him and Edward to defeat Crump once and for all.

"When I trapped my father in the Virtual World, my data might have been destroyed, but I stayed a program in the Kaiba Corp Computer System that Gozaburro created when he created the Virtual World"

"How did the Big 5 escape?" Tea asked, keeping her tone low; as if she was afraid to speak up. She was quite shocked upon hearing that Noa Kaiba was inside of Edward Elric's mind. She didn't know what to think actually.

He turned his gaze on her and shook his head. "I'm not sure really. That is one thing I don't quite understand at this point in time… Anyways, once Crump hacked into the Kaiba Corp's old programs, he activated them all, therefore activating my program which stayed close until now"

"That still doesn't explain how you ended up in their!" Kaiba snarled pointing at his enemy's body. Noa smirked at his big brothers anger and leaned back on the back of the bed.

"Let me get to that, Seto… After Crump opened the Kaiba Corp System, I was released from my sleep. Even though I know what Crump was up too, I stayed hidden behind many programs and watched his plans unfold. Like the Tiger's attack or the attempting Kidnapping of Mokuba by the ninjas and his other diabolic schemes" Turning thoughtfully to the window, Noa narrowed his eyes sternly. "And I knew of Spinel Moon and how Crump hired him to kidnap and get rid of someone"

"That someone was Edward, right?" Yugi inquired, earning a nod from the spirit inside of Edward.

"Exactly. Now, at that point in time, I had no idea who this 'Edward Elric' was. But according from the reports that Crump put in system. It seemed that that boy was a threat to the well being of the plan itself. But according to the plan that Crump had laid out for Spinel Moon, he ordered Spinel to kill Edward"

"At this point in time, I knew I had to act quickly, because I planned on using Edward as a part of my plan"

"What plan are ya talking about?" Joey asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes slightly at the boy. Even though Noa did save them in the Virtual World, Joey had his reasons not to trust him fully.

"The plan to get my revenge on those imbeciles…. So when Spinel Moon was charging up that electric net that he used against Edward, I transferred my little data to the net's electrical system. When Spinel attacked Edward with the net, that was when I activated my plan. By transferring my being inside Edward by his Automail, I absorbed most of the attack directed from Edward's body to my data being"

"Y-You're the reason Edward's still alive, right?" Alphonse asked puzzled by this being inside of Edward. Was this actually all true? Was someone really inside of Edward's body?

Nodding silently, Noa turned his sight to the big tin man in front of him. "Yes I am… Since I was merely data at that time, I took the advantage of electricity to charge my data higher than it already was. Since I couldn't take all of it, Edward did get hurt… but not as badly as he should have been"

"So you saved the kid.. But why did you do it?" Tristan asked, staring at Noa with a piercing glare.

"I didn't have much choice. Edward was the host I needed to make this plan work… He is still Edward when I am not in control, and I am still Noa.. But I'm in a different body, that is all…."

"That doesn't make any sense…. How can you enter Edward's soul and mind if your just data!" Bakura demanded shaking his head with confusion. He heard some pretty stranger things, but this was the strangest of them all.

Grinning at this question, Noa stared at the albino with amusement. "You don't really know how the human mind and body works do you? Once I was inside of Edward's body, I decided to imprinted my being inside his mind… Which gave me access to his soul…. I didn't take full control of it, because I knew that I needed his own mind to think on his own… I am merely a spirit or another person inside this body"

"This doesn't make any sense.." Kaiba grunted out, racking a hand through his dark brown hair. Noa smiled at Kaiba and waved his finger tauntingly.

"Nothing ever makes sense anymore, don't you agree, Seto?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes and turned away from the boy who was having a blast taunting him. This was definitely was NOT Edward.

"So is Edward still their?" Alphonse asked quickly, his eyes widening at the thought of losing his own big brother. Shaking his head, Alphonse sighed in relief. "Thank goodness… Oh and thank you, Noa… Thank you for saving Edward"

Smiling with cheekiness, Noa nodded. "It was my pleasure, Alphonse.. Now if you would excuses me.. I would like to make my self known to my host.. See you again, soon everyone"

With that said, it seemed like Edward lost Noa's spirit and he collapsed on his pillow without another word said.

"W-What just happened their?" Tristan stuttered staring at the out cold Edward Elric who just was Noa a couple of seconds ago.

"Well, it seems like we have a new ally at helping us find Mokuba" Yugi exclaimed with a nervous smile. Tea frowned at them and stared at Edward with a thought in her mind.

_"Is he really an ally we can trust?"_

------------------------------------------

**_Inside Edward's mind_**

Groaning with pain, Edward opened his yellow cat eyes slowly. Even though it seemed like he was in a black room, he could see all around him. Frankly, it seemed like the black room was filled with a certain kind of aura that Edward didn't know how to explain.

Sitting up, he glanced around the dark room and blinked with confusion. Where was he?

"Hello?" he called out, placing both of his hands on the ground and pushing off the black ground. No answer… Glancing at his body, he noticed that the only thing that he could see was his own body. But if it was dark around him, how could he possibly see his body?

His ears quickly perked up though to a figure walking towards him. Sharply turning his head in the general direction the steps were coming from, his eyes widened when he spotted a boy about his height walking towards him.

His body was light too because Edward noticed the neon green hair that was on his head and his blue eyes that stared into the Alchemist's soul.

"Hello Edward" the boy greeted, smiling slightly at the sight of the confused State Alchemist.

"How do you know my name?" Edward demanded, quickly putting up his defenses against this stranger that just came out of no where. Holding up his fists with some hidden furry, it quickly was demished when he felt a warm hand on his real hand.

"Are you really going to attack me, Ed?" the boy asked teasingly, grinning slightly. Edward blinked at the strange feeling he got from the boy and put his fists down without any hesitation. "Do you know where you are?" Shaking his head with question, Edward remained silent as the boy encircled him. "Your in your own mind"

Slightly taken aback by this broad statement, Edward stared around at his so called 'mind'… "Is my mind really this empty?"

"…………………" The boy didn't say anything as he stared at Edward in disbelief… "You really are dumb at times"

Edward ears perked up as his rage increased by 100x… "What'd you say!"

Chuckling the boy flicked Edward's forehead. "My name is Noa…. Noa Kaiba" In a spilt second, Edward anger demished when he heard the boy's name.

"Kaiba? You're a Kaiba? But how can that be? Mokuba only said he had one broth-" As if a intense pain struck him like a large hammer, he clutched his head with both of his hands.

"_Why am I here father?"_

_"Noa, that is your new home now… You have everything you want in your own world" _

_"But father I want to be with you, and mother!"_

_"Noa!"_

Snapping his yellow eyes opened widely, Edward stared blankly at Noa. "Y-Your Gozaburro real son aren't you?"

Noa blinked rapidly hearing this information spill from Edward's mouth. Even when Noa didn't say a thing, it almost seemed that Edward knew this story.. But how?

Choosing not to question his host, Noa nodded hesitating for a moment. "Yes.. I am"

Edward nodded in realization and cupped his chin with his Automail hand. "So you died and then your father put you a kind of different world, right?" Now to Noa, this was getting weirder by the moment. How was Edward able to know this?

"H-How do you know this?"

"I don't really know… I guess it just came to me.. Somehow….." Trailing off, Edward frowned confusingly at Noa's question. How was he able to tell who Noa if he had never met him before?

"Anyways, do you know why am I here?" Noa inquired, straightening out his outfit that matched Edward's.

"Umm… To tell me that I'm dead?" Edward asked warily, staring at Noa with some kind of inner fear flashing in his yellow cat eyes. Sighing in disbelief, Noa hit his head.

"No.. I did not come here to tell you that you are dead.. Actually I am the reason you aren't dead" Noa explained bluntly, startling Edward. Racking his brain for the answer, it came to Edward like a bulldozer.

Yes, Spinel Moon tried to kill him with that electric net… Yes that was it.. Oddly enough, even though Noa's reasons were weird, it seemed almost true. Why? Well because when Edward was struggling against the net's power, he felt someone taking the blunt of the attack. He didn't know who it might be, but now this answered his inner questions.

"Okay…. SO you saved me… But what are you doing here, in my mind?" Edward questioned, puzzling over Noa's outfit and how it matched his exactly.

Sighing, Noa opened his blue eyes and stared at Edward. "I am a part of you now… As you are a part of me"

Blinking at this statement, Edward scratched his head. "Huh? You sound like some old guru telling someone advice that makes no sense"

"……." Noa stayed silent as he narrowed his eyes at Edward. How dare Edward Elric call Noa Kaiba a old guru.. He wasn't old….. Well really, he was old, about 17, but he was stuck in his 12 year old body…

"I am not a guru and I am telling the truth.. When you were attacked by the electricity, I burrowed myself in your mind and soul and that is how I saved you.. I took the blunt of the attack in order to regenerate my strength Now you and me are like Yugi and his Yami. One body but two different souls. And now I am going to help you bring Mokuba back"

Even thought the information Edward was getting didn't make much sense, and he didn't understand it very well, he still felt like he could trust this Noa Kaiba.

"Okay" Edward held out his real hand for Noa to grasp. Staring at the hand in front of him, Noa looked up puzzled. "I trust you Noa.. For some reason, I have a feeling you will help me in a lot more ways than one" Noa smiled slightly at the trust he gained from his host, and he reached out and grasped Edward's hand.

"Thank you, Edward, or should I say, partner" Noa thanked with a bright smile. Nodding in agreement, Edward smiled back with toothy grin.

"Yeah!" Edward cheered jumping up and down with excitement. "Let's go kick some asses to get the kid back!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Panmotto**: ...Yes I decided to put Noa Kaiba in the story. He doesn't get much air time on YGO so I decided it would only be fair to add him in this story. Besides, it adds a little twist to the plot, right? Anways, as I said in the beginning, please review because it equals (slightly) faster updates.


	12. An Ally in Fai

Chapter 12: An Ally in Fai

Panmotto: Forgive me for not updating sooner. A lot has been happening to me lately and its very hard to write a chapter when I am busy. But I finally got it done and just before Christmas too.

Here is the next chapter of Cold Alchemy and please review at the end

Enjoy

* * *

Oddly enough, Edward found it most weird when he awoke a couple of days later in his hospital bed. After having a recurring dream of some neon green haired boy conversing with him like a friend, Edward knew he had to be going crazy.

Running a tensed hand through his blonde hair, he remained silent as he watched some seagulls fly by his hospital window.

He didn't need to ask what had happened to him, he somehow already knew… Was that possible? He had been asleep for the past three days and nobody has spoken to him since then.

Expect that boy, Noa Kaiba. Yes that strange boy who conveniently appeared constantly in his mind and was talking to him.

"Strange? You think I'm strange, Edward Elric?" a familiar voice exclaimed from the side of the room. Turning his head swiftly, Edward's golden eyes widened at the sight of the boy who was in his dreams.

"N-Noa?" Edward whispered, not registering the fact that Noa was standing their in a transparent like projection. Crossing his arms arrogantly, Noa smirked.

"Yes, its me… Surprised?" Noa inquired, walking towards the hospital bed without one ounce of hesitation. Stopping at the foot of it, Noa straightened out his outfit that matched Edward's. "Like my outfit, Edward?"

Edward's mind trance snapped when he noticed that Noa indeed had the same outfit he was displaying. The same black trench coat with the Alchemy engraving on the bottom of the back, and the same exact dark blue pants and long shelved shirt that his friend Sakura made for him.

"Your real after all" Glancing down at both of his hands, he squeezed them in some confusion. "I thought I was dreaming when you were talking to me…"

Noa's gaze some what softened at the words as he strolled the Edward's bedside. "It wasn't a dream and this isn't a dream either.. I am you and you are me now.. there is nothing that can change that now"

Edward nodded in understanding, before he glanced outside to the Japan sun rising over the horizon. "I know that… But-" Glancing at Noa, he frowned. "Why me?"

The neon haired boy sighed before he seated himself in a chair near the bed. "Its complicated.. But-"

"How in the hell is it complicated?!" Edward suddenly snapped, his eyes glaring with a hidden blaze of furry. "You idiots have done nothing but complicate my life even more than it already was" Noa was stunned by Edward's outburst and remained silent through the whole ordeal. Holding his head in confusion, Edward squeezed his eyes tightly and bared his white teeth. "I-I didn't want this… I didn't want to see these images in my mind…."

Staring at Edward, Noa kept silent while he felt the emotions that Edward felt at that moment. Pain, confusion and grief… He now knew the small Alchemist was much more than he seemed.

"I didn't want to cause everyone so much trouble.. First mom, Alphonse, now its also Mokuba and the others!!!! I cause hell for anyone who gets near me!!!" Running a hand through his blonde hair, noticeable tears formed in Edward yellow cat eyes. "I-I didn't mean to make Mokuba suffer like that.. Now his damn brother is going to kill me for not protecting him!!!" Sighing deeply, he turned to the window that lead outside and smiled a grave smile. "Just like Alphonse, I didn't protect him… And look what happened to him"

Noa stood up from his chair and walked towards the crying Alchemist. Placing a transparent hand on Edward's shoulder, Noa smiled. "You are not trouble to anyone, Edward… You mean more to them than you realize it. And what happened that day with Alphonse and with Mokuba.. It was a mistake and now you are willing to help them recover what they lost" Edward looked up at his transparent spirit, and seen Noa's blue eyes glinting with a sense of comfort.

The kind of look you give someone when you are fully ready to help them bear the burden. "And besides…. Seto wont kill you for not protecting you.. He was about to kill his cops for not getting to you fast enough"

Edward's small ears perked up to the statement as he glanced at Noa with disbelief in his eyes. "W-What are you saying? Kaiba c-cares for my safety?!"

Noa dumbly nodded. "Yes he does… More than you know. That guy may not admit it, but you have a place in his heart.. I know he considered you a friend"

Huffing with defiance, Edward narrowed his eyes and turned away from Noa's gaze. "Yeah.. Whatever you say" It couldn't be true. Stinky Kaiba considered Edward a friend?!

Hell must be definitely freezing over right about now.

"You'll see" Noa simply stated before he disappeared before Edward's cat yellow eyes. Glancing around with confusion, he scratched his head. Was he dreaming that?

As he was thinking deeply to himself, he heard the door handle turn slowly. The door opened slowly revealing the only Seto Kaiba standing their with a peeved expression on his face.

Walking in, he met eye contact with Edward and stayed silent throughout the intense staring contest both of the boys were having.

Not liking it, Kaiba decided to clear his throat to end the awkward moment. "So you feeling better?"

Nodding dumbly, Edward leaned back on his pillow. "Yeah.. But I've felt better" Not replying to that comment, Kaiba didn't know what exactly to say at that moment. He was finally at loss for words after learning that his dead stepbrother's spirit was inhabiting his worst enemy.

Plus, he had other things on his mind that he wished that weren't their at the moment.

"Have you found anything on Mokuba?" Tensing up at the question, Kaiba shook his head. He hated the feeling of his little brother away from him and with a very evil man at the matter. "Noa… Told me that he might know where Mokuba might be"

Perking up his ears, Kaiba looked at Edward's yellow eyes and stayed quite. "You should rest up first before we attempt any rescue mission"

Frowning at Kaiba's irritating patience, Edward tighten his fists. "How can you say that?! Mokuba might be in trouble right now!!!" Closing his oceanic blue eyes, Kaiba looked away; knowing that Edward was speaking the truth. He didn't want to admit right now, but he didn't want to forget about it either.

"I know that!!! But without you or Noa's help, I can't get close to Crump's headquarters!!!" Snapped Kaiba, slamming his fists on the desk nearby his stance. Edward jumped slightly while eyeing Kaiba's furious gaze.

'He is worried about you, Ed' Noa muttered within the caverns of Edward's mind.

"You nuts!! He is not!!!" Edward countered loudly, not realizing that he was speaking out loud and that Kaiba could hear him.

'Stop denying it, he thinks of you as a friend and doesn't want you hurt'

"Do you actually think I believe that?!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at this and watched Edward's expression change as he spoke to…… Well no one…

"My god, I guess the shrimp has finally lost it" Kaiba muttered, running a hand through his brown hair in disbelief. Flashing a murderous gaze at Kaiba with his yellow cat eyes, Kaiba mentally smirked with satisfaction.

He assumed that with that kind of look, Edward was on a speedy was to recovery.

"What was that?!" Edward snapped, completely silencing Noa's assumptions that Kaiba liked Edward like a friend. He knew that it couldn't be true because of the fact that Kaiba enjoyed tormenting the State Alchemist whenever he had the chance.

So it couldn't be humanly possible.

"Do you think your able to stand?" Kaiba asked, ignoring Edward question. Staring at the tall boy, Edward glanced down at his legs covered by the white sheet and sighed.

"I don't know… I haven't used them in a while….." Taking his Automail, he moved the covers to the side and swung both his real and Automail leg to the side of the bed.

Pushing against the comforter, he placed both of his feet on the ground and attempted to stand up on his own. Wobbling at first, he got the hang of it and smiled with triumph in his eyes. Kaiba remained silent as he stared at Edward with a peculiar look in his eyes.

But you would have to look really hard for it because it was the look of utter relief that Edward Elric was alright.

When Edward first got hurt and almost killed, Kaiba didn't know what to think. He was worried yet angered at Spinel for putting him through it. To protect his younger brother, Edward risked his own life to ensure that Mokuba was safe. But it didn't pay off in the end.

Edward still got hurt, but was miraculous saved by Kaiba dead stepbrother…..

How much weirder could his life get if these things kept happening?

"Do you know where Crump is right now?" Edward inquired, startling Kaiba slightly. Regaining his stern posture, Kaiba closed his oceanic blue eyes.

"Yes. I have a exact location where he is keeping Mokuba at.. But its at a very large and heavily guarded building that will be difficult to get in."

Edward raised a thin eyebrow at Kaiba and then began to laugh out of the blue. Kaiba looked up at Edward like he was nuts but didn't say anything.

"Did you forget who your talking too, Kaiba?!" Jabbing a thumb into his chest, Edward smirk increased. "I'm Edward Elric, State Alchemist and bodyguard extraordinary. Nothing can stop me and no stupid henchmen will be able to hold me back"

Grinning slightly, Kaiba crossed his arms. In a way, he was actually glad that Edward said something encouraging like that. But in other way, he was afraid that Edward was all talk and no bite.

"Can you actually prove to me that your determined to this and you wont back out?"

"Do you actually think I'll back out from this?!"

"No.. I just don't know how far you'll go to bring Mokuba back"

"I'll do anything to bring that kid back!!! I was the one who lost him in the first place" With determination, Edward stared directly at Kaiba's eyes and didn't break away for a moment.

With all the years of determining a person's honesty by their eyes, Kaiba nodded with approval. He knew that Edward was truthful on his word and would help him bring Mokuba back no matter what it took.

"Alright then.. You better get your energy back, because were getting Mokuba back as soon as you do" Determination was printing in both older brother's eyes as they began their unbeatable plan to get Mokuba back safely.

* * *

**Days later**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Edward whispered staring up at the looming building he was staring at from the corner of a building nearby.

Sighing once again, Kaiba nodded. "Yes, I never go wrong when it comes to things like this"

"Well you never know…….."

"You two stop it already! Leave the fighting for the henchmen inside the building" Alphonse reasoned, holding up his hands to quell the argument before it started. Mutely nodding, the three boys peered over the corner to see the entrance of the building guarded by two muscular men that seemed to be a steroids.

"How are we going to around those two?" Edward asked, almost fearing their size. It almost looked like they were Armstrong, but not as vain as him.

Boy did he ever miss the old gang back at Headquarters….

All the madness and chaos that he had to deal with when he was their… He kind of missed the fun in it…..

"I have checked the blue print of the building and found that there is a vent near the west side of the building…" Kaiba explained tapping furiously on his laptop to reveal a map of the building.

Edward's eyebrow twitched at this statement and knew it was coming. Of damn course they were going to make the smallest one of the group (him) to go and climb through the damn vent to make a way in for them or something like that.

"Don't you dare even say it!!!!!!" Edward snapped angrily, his blood veins popping out the side of his head.

"But we have no choice… You're the sm-" Alphonse stopped when the murderous gaze of Edward Elric was targeted towards him.

"I'm that what?! I'm the smallest right?!!!" Edward furiously finished, his anger boiling within his own small body.

"Enough of the anger tantrum, Edward… You are the only one who get in their without anyone noticing" Kaiba rolled his eyes at Edward furry and sighed inwardly. He knew this job would be a lot harder than it seemed.

'You know Ed, its not that bad of a job' Noa reasoned, taking in all the possibilities of this task.

"What the hell do you mean, 'not that bad of a job'?? Are you nuts?!"

Both Alphonse and Kaiba exchanged looks at Edward talking to himself but remained silent.

"Who is Edward talking to?" Alphonse cautiously asked Kaiba who kept his eyes trained on the laptop.

"To himself again"

"Oh…." Trailing off, Alphonse stared at Edward who seemed to be arguing with himself and oblivious to his surroundings.

'For Seto to say something like this… It must mean that the vent leads somewhere where we can both do something to allow both him and Alphonse safe passage into the building'

"Yeah like me being a damn bean decoy.. Oh how will they see me if I'm a bean sized boy?" Sarcastically asking, mocking his own voice with a girly tone.

"Are you finished with talking to yourself or can we proceed with this plan?" Kaiba mockingly asked, looking up to see Edward fuming.

'Let's just listen to him… Okay?' Noa asked, earning a gruff of approval from the pissed off Edward.

"Whatever.. Shoot with the plan, Kaiba" Edward muttered, leaning on the wall and awaiting the brilliant plan that Kaiba had in store for him.

"About time… Now listen closely… You go to the west side of the building without being spotted and their you will find a large air vent that will lead you inside"

Reaching into his trench coat pocket, he held out a small type earphone. "This microphone will allow me to communicate with you while your traveling in the vent."

Grabbing it, Edward stared at it in shock. "This little thing can make you talk to me?!"

Nodding, Kaiba continued with his plan. "Also, I will keep track of your movements with the tracking device in that earphone from the computer. So your goal is to crawl your way to the breaker room so that you can deactivate the cameras and security system in the building"

Dumbly nodding, all Edward got out of the explanation was he had to go in the vent to some kind of 'breaker' room.. Whatever that was..

"Okay…." Standing up with determination, he placed the earphone in his ear and smiled. "I'm off"

"Be careful Edward" Alphonse warned, watching his brother sprint off without another word.

"He'll be okay… He's so stubborn and hot headed… It's impossible for him to die" Kaiba muttered staring at the laptop screen and watching the red dot move to the west side of the building.

He hoped that is…

-----------------------------------

Looking up at the vent, Edward grumbled. "He forgot to tell me that the damn thing is 10 feet high"

"My mistake" Kaiba mocked out from the earphone, making the State Alchemist grit his teeth.

"Then how am I suppose to get up their?!" Asking the Kaiba brother, he awaited a answer from the oh so brilliant brother.

"Use your imagination, Edward… That is, if your puny brain can handle it"

Clenching his fists, he stormed towards the edge of the building and looked up at the vent with disbelief in his eyes.

'Use your Alchemy, Ed….' Noa stated, making a small light bulb appear above Edward's head. Looking around, he smirked when he spotted a metal trash can laying carelessly by the wall.

Slapping his hands together, a light blue spark flew from them as he held them in front of the trash can. In a brilliant flash of blue, the trash cans transformed into a pole. You know, the ones they use in track meats to pole volt over that other tall pole.

That's what he made.

'What good is a pole, Ed?' Noa asked eyeing the pole with disbelief.

Grabbing the pole with both of his hands, Edward stared at the vent and then the pole. Smirking with realization, he backed up with the pole securely in his hands.

'What are you doing?'

"I seen this on that 'TV'.. They used a pole to launch themselves off the ground"

'But you know that professionals do that kind of stuff.'

"Nah… How hard can it be?!" Holding the pole back with confidence, he then began a dash towards the wall. Planting the pole firmly on the ground. He then launched himself off the ground and then he went flying towards the vent or rather the wall at high speeds.

_Splat!!_

"…………You hit the damn wall, didn't you?!"

Earning no response, Kaiba was seriously wondering what kind of partnership he had with this stupid kid.

Groaning with pain, Edward slid down the wall like melted butter and slumped on the ground without moving an inch.

'You idiot' Noa muttered, hitting his head with disbelief. He couldn't believe that Edward actually thought he could get up their without hurting himself on something.

"My body…" Groaning with pain, Edward slowly sat up, much to his dismay and tried to regain his numbed senses.

"Next time, don't hit the wall shrimp" Kaiba sneered, causing the State Alchemist to get the boost of sudden energy he needed to get back up to try again. The energy by the way is anger. Go figure, right?

Instead of using the pole against, he flung himself against the wall and scampered up like Spider Man. Instead without the web shooting and high jumps.

When he was up to vent, he extended his Automail to grasp it. With one forceful pull, he yanked the vent from the wall, leaving only the screws hanging in its place.

Smirking at this, he dropped the vent piece on the ground and pulled himself up into the small yet fit able vent hole.

"Okay… I'm in" Edward whispered, beginning his quite crawl through the metal tunnel.

"About time…. Now listen closely… The way to the control room is straight ahead of you. Keep you mouth shut and crawl as quietly as you can" Kaiba hissed in the earphone, keeping his eyes trained on the computer screen in front of him.

Nodding in agreement, Edward crawled as quietly as he could down the long tunnel. His mind was on one thing at that moment. And that moment that thought was on Mokuba's safety and well being. While he was busy recovering in the hospital, what kind of torture did the poor boy have to go through?

What kind of danger did Edward put him through while trying to get better?

Halting at the end of the vent, he peered through the holes to see if anyone was in the room…

Darting his yellow cat eyes back and forth, he grinned upon spotting the whole area unguarded.

With a swift move of his Alchemy power, he unlatched the vent quietly so that he wouldn't alert any attention from the outside.

Landing on the ground gracefully, Edward glanced around for the last time and knew that he would be safe if no one spotted him.

Standing up, Edward then spotted the giant machine that Kaiba spoke of.

Walking towards it, Edward noticed a covering on one part of the machine. Using his Alchemy powers again, he unlatched it quietly and set it down on the ground. Thinking it would be easy, would be Edward's biggest mistake.

With one look at the insides of the machine, Edward knew that he was doomed.

"Oh shit" Muttering quietly, dragging a hand down his face. Many colored wires were attached to many colored plug ins and also they had weird writing on each plug in…

'Oh that looks simple' Noa exclaimed from the inner caverns of Edward's mind.

"Oh if its so damn simple.. Then you do it!!" Edward hissed, crossing his arms definitely.

'Don't mind if I do' With those words, Edward felt a overcoming dizziness taking over his mind. He felt like he was falling in a never end pit of darkness and it felt like it was constricting Edward's mind tightly.

Struggling to keep awake, Edward could faintly hear Noa's voice telling him to stop struggling. At the words, he eased up and the pain disappeared instantly.

He stopped falling by the way and landed hard on a black floor. Groaning with pain, he sat up and noticed he was in that dark room once again.

'About time you stopped struggling!!! You could have killed yourself by doing that!!!' Noa roared, his voice echoing in the abyss of darkness.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked, catching his breath silently.

Sighing, Noa shook his head. 'I mean… Since I inserted myself in your body and soul, we aren't like Yugi and Bakura' Seeing Edward blank stare, Noa grumbled. 'What I mean by that is that we can't switch who becomes the controller of this body as easily.. Both of us have to agree on it or well… The one who resists is almost mind crushed in the place you are in'

Edward's jaw dropped open hearing this and mental noted himself that he had to agree to Noa or die very painfully. "Thanks for telling me that now"

Noa scoffed and frowned at Edward's pissed off expression. 'Don't argue with me now, Ed.. We have a job to do here.. Remember?' Edward stopped scowling and knew exactly what the green haired boy was talking about.

"Yeah… I know… We have to get Mokuba back no matter what" Agreeing with his host, Noa smiled. Their partnership was going to be stronger than ever if they agreed with each other all the time. That is 'if' they agree all the time.

* * *

Outside, Edward outer appearance changed. The tips of his blonde hair was green and his yellow cat eyes were rimmed with a light colored green color.

Noa examined the mechanism and frowned. "This is going to be harder than I thought"

'But can you do it?' Edward asked, his transparent form appearing outside by Noa. Noa shifted his eyes to the blonde boy and nodded.

"Yes.. I think I can do this with no problem…" Trailing off, Edward noticed that Noa seemed unsure of himself.

'Hey!! NO frowning or doubts allowed here… Remember you managed to travel through some kind of high tech thingy and get into MY body.. If anyone can figure out this thing, its you' Assured Edward with a cheeky smile. Noa stared at Edward for a bit before he smiled with agreement.

"Thanks"

Edward nodded in response as Noa began fiddling around the with plugging and wires. Poor Edward got confused just staring at the many wires that Noa was pulling out. His mind began spinning, so he decided to walk around the room to see what he could see.

Walking through the control room, he glanced at the lonely desk in the corner. It was filled with dust and it almost seemed like no one had been here for a while.

But if this was such a high security place, why wasn't anyone guarding it?

'Noa… Isn't it strange that their isn't someone here?' Edward asked the boy in his body, who busily tried to disconnect the system. When he didn't respond, Edward frowned. 'Nice talking to you too' Mumbling with frustration, Edward walked towards the desk.

His yellow eyes widened when he spotted a hand from behind a large box in the corner. 'What the?'

Peering behind the box, his eyes widened even more. 'Noa……….. I think someone else was here before us'

Noa's focus came to Edward, as the State Alchemist pointed to the beaten body behind the boxes.

"How strange… Who else but us would come here?" Noa asked to himself, putting a hand on his chin.

"Good question, Edo-kun… But the answer is even better" a voice replied from somewhere inside the room.

'I know that voice… That damn annoying happy voice….' With saying that, a figure causally walked out of the shadows. Blonde hair, blue eyes and an annoying smile.

'FAI!!!' Edward screeched pointing his transparent finger to the accused blonde.

"Fai? Who's Fai?" Noa asked to the transparent Edward glaring at Fai.

"Don't remember me Edo-kun…. Or should I say, Noa Kaiba?" Fai asked stunning boy Noa and Edward.

"H-How do you know?" Noa asked uneasily, standing up in defense. Fai sighed happily and walked towards the confused boy.

Flicking his forehead, Fai smiled. "Your eyes seemed green and also…" Grabbing a strand of blonde hair with the ends green. "Edo-kun does not have any green in his hair"

"Who are you?" Noa asked seriously, his expression turning serious all of a sudden. Fai stared into Noa's eyes and grinned.

"I'm what you call an ally… I can help you get the young Kaiba back" Fai merely stated, leaning on the wall causally.

'What does he mean by that?'

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…. I can help you, Edo-kun, Alphonse and Seto Kaiba get Mokuba Kaiba back" Fai replied crossing his arms cheekily.

"Can we trust him, Ed?" Noa asked to his transparency host beside him. Edward cast a wary glance the grinning Fai and sighed. 'He did help me get Mokuba and Al back… And he did lead me their too… I guess we have no choice in the matter… Also, Noa let me have me have my body back… I have something I need to ask him……'

Noa nodded and closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, he was back inside the debts of Edward's soul room. 'I hope we can trust this guy….'

* * *

Edward opened his eyes to see the grinning Fai staring at him with amusement. "Stop smiling you ass!!! And also, I have something to ask you"

"What would that be?"

"How do you know me and Alphonse?" Edward asked his voice steady with seriousness and determination. Fai stared deep in Edward's yellow cat eyes and smiled.

"I can't tell you that yet, Edo-kun… Its better if we leave that for later" Fai stated easily, causing Edward to fume with furry. But it ended quickly when he heard movement coming from the other side of the door.

"Oh shit" Edward cursed, snatching Fai's free hand and dragging him behind a cart of boxes piled up high. "If they spot us, were toast"

Fai looked at Edward from the corner of his bright blue eyes and grinned. Maybe working with him wouldn't be such a tragedy after all. He seemed determined to get to the very end, then that is where old Fai boy would take him.

"Come with me, Edo-kun.. I know a way around them" Fai exclaimed, as he grabbed Edward's Automail hand and scurried to a door that Edward didn't notice before.

"Where did that come from?" Edward simply asked, but Fai ignored him and turned the handle. Just as the other door was opening, both Fai and Edward disappeared into the pitch black room they had just walked in.

Keeping silent, Edward was seriously questioning if Fai knew where he was going.

"You can tell Kaiba and Al that's its safe to come in the building. Noa disarmed the security system. That's why people came to the room we were just in"

Edward's eyes widened at Fai's words and grinned. "So it did work after all… Hey Kaiba, Al!!! The place is already for you to get in"

On the other end, Kaiba stared at the laptop and noticed that their was someone else near Edward.

"Who's with you?"

Edward paused before speaking and eyed Fai with question in his yellow cat eyes. Nodding happily, Fai smiled. "Its okay.. You can tell him"

"Fai's with me"

"Who?!"

"Never mind that.. Just get in and I'll meet you somewhere in the building" Pressing the device again, he broke any communication contact with Kaiba for the moment. "Let's go.. You said you know the way to Mokuba?"

Nodding, Fai continued his pace through the room until a door appeared in front of them. Reaching out tenderly, Fai turned the handle and pulled the door open.

"Who are you?!" A gruff voice demanded as soon as that door opened. Fai and Edward looked up and spotted that they weren't alone in this place.

In fact, the room that they happened to walk in was the guard henchmen lunch room. What a stroke of luck, huh?

"I see we have encountered a problem" Fai exclaimed calmly, his smile turning into a grin.

"How can you say that so calmly?" Edward inquired, cracking his fists with anticipation of kicking the shit out of these buff dudes.

"I say that calmly because I know this wont be much of a problem" Fai answered, his calm attitude scaring Edward slightly.

"You scare me, you know" Edward exclaimed, eyeing down the guards who had their bats and guns pointed at them.

"I try my best all the time, Edo-kun.. Now lets deal with these guys before any of them leak out to the outside guards, shall we?" Fai asked, bowing courteously to Edward. Raising an eyebrow, Edward smiled slightly.

"You DO you scare me, Fai.." After that, Edward slammed his hands together as he pulled a spear from the floor beneath them.

"Impressive" Smirking at that comment made by the scary Fai, Edward lunged towards the guards with his mouth still in a smirk. Throwing them across the room and into the wall like their were dolls, Edward knew he had this battle all under control.

"But can you do this?" Fai inquired, pulling a strange long stick from out of no where. It was large stick that stood magically over his head. Three large rings were on the top of it and many small rings were attached to the three loops.

It shined gold as it reflect the dim light in the room. With a couple of muttered words, a large blue circle appeared below the remaining guards.

His blue eyes remained closed as he concentrated his powers on that spell he was casting. When he opened them, a large lighting charge struck inside the circle along with everyone in it.

After a couple of seconds, the circle disappeared along with Fai's strange stick. The guards fell limp to the floor as Fai dusted off his hands with a satisfactory to his movements.

Edward's mouth gapped open as his spear also disappeared. Never in his wildness imagination did he expect Fai to have such a power hidden behind that stupid grin.

"W-What was that?"

Fai glanced at Edward and grinned. "My special skill as you would call it… You have Alchemy and I have the elements of the Earth helping me"

"Elements? Do you mean that what you just did was Black Magic?"

"Sometime like that…" Silence over took the pair, as Edward narrowed his eyes at Fai with suspicious in his yellow cat eyes/

"What are you, Fai?! Your no normal person and you certainly don't fight like one!!!"

Fai glanced mysteriously at Edward and smiled. "I should be asking the same thing about you, Edward Elric" Taken aback slightly by Fai's serious comeback, Edward was finally speechless for once in his life.

His mind wouldn't figure out on what to say and plus, Noa was busy trying to figure out what kind of magic Fai might have used.

'If its elements that is his specialty, that means.. He must have used Thunder to help him'

"No shit Sherlock" Edward muttered, keeping his gaze fixed on the suddenly cheerful Fai.

Who in the hell was Fai and what did kind of other secrets did this happy, grinning blonde have hidden?

* * *

panmotto: So how was? Was it okay or did it need to be redone? Please review and let me know what you thought of it!! Other than that Merry Christmas Everyone and have a happy new year!!!


	13. Saving Mokuba

**Chapter 13: **Saving Mokuba

**Disclamair:** I do not own anything!!

**panmotto:** (does a dance) I finally got this chapter done! It took me a while (almost 2 years), but I got so new ideas recently, so I decided to try and post a new chapter! Anyways, thank everyone for reviewing this story so far and I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter of 'Cold Alchemy'.

_**'Edit':**_ Okay, since I didn't update for about 2 years, people have told me they have forgotten what happened in previous chapters. So here is a breif summary of what happened in the last chapter. Oh and also, I missed a part of the beginning of chapter, so I posted it! Sorry...

**Previous chapter Summary:** Edward meets Noa and finds out that Noa saved him from near death from the hired killer Spinel Moon. Although Edward was saved, Mokuba still got kidnapped and now they have to save him. So the next day, they go to the building where they believe Mokuba is held.  
Edward sneaks in and Noa takes control of Edward and disarms the alarm system. Almost right after, the two guys are greeted by Fai, who for some reason is also in the building. Fai offers his help to both Edward and Noa, so they decide to go on together. Since the alarm system was successfully disarmed, Edward tells Kaiba and Alphonse on the other end that it was safe to go come in.  
Almost right afterwards, they are conforted by thugs.  
They dispose of them easily, but thats when Ed and Noa find out that Fai is a magic-user. So with so many mysteries and questions surrounding who and what Fai is, Edward and Noa go on, not knowing what lies ahead of them..

* * *

Gritting his shiny white teeth at the blank laptop screen, the eldest Kaiba was quickly losing his temper. With no response from Edward Elric inside the building or any contact from the Alchemist, Kaiba began to lose his patience as well.

"He said Fai right?" Alphonse asked, remembering the incident from a couple of days ago. When he and Mokuba believed that Edward was going crazy and going to murder this person named Fai. "If Ed said Fai.. That must mean Fai is really a real person after all…."

"What do you mean?! Did that shrimp mention Fai before?!"

Nodding in agreement, Alphonse cupped his chin thoughtfully. "Yes he did… And it seems like Fai maybe helping Edward to get to Mokuba"

Remaining silent through Alphonse's explanation, Kaiba shut his high tech laptop and slipped it back into his 'always' handy metal brief case. "Let's go"

Looking up at the serious CEO, Alphonse nodded. "Okay.. But do you think Ed already disarmed that security system you talked about?"

Kaiba's only response was a evil like smirk, which scared Alphonse for a minute. "We'll find out soon enough, won't we?" Blinking with disbelief, Alphonse watched as Seto Kaiba made his way to the front of the building with no care in the world.

"Are you coming?!" Snapping out of his trance like state, Alphonse nodded dumbly and followed Kaiba behind to the headquarters of Crump.

--------------------------------------

"So are we going the right way?" Edward asked once again, staring at Fai's go-happy face. Looking back at Edward from the corner of his eye, Fai's grin increased.

"As I said before, Edo-kun… We are going the right way.. Do you not trust me?" Fai asked teasingly, waving his finger in the air.

Scratching the side of his head sheepishly, Edward grinned. "I guess I am still getting used to the fact that we're allies"

"Take your time Ed, I know you'll come to trust me as we work together" Fai merely stated confidently, turning the door handle slowly. Pushing the door open, they soon found themselves in another room that connected to another hallway. Hallways and more hallways was all that Edward had seen while walking through this maze.

Surprisingly enough, their were no guards in their way, trying to block them. Edward didn't know if it was either sheer luck, or a sign of a bad omen…

'Odd… I know Crump and he would have guards posted every where he had place for them' Noa trailed off, eyeing the area with suspicion. Although it seemed empty, Noa agreed with Edward… It was a bad sign indeed…. 'Be careful Ed… I have a bad feeling about this'

Nodding with agreement with his other self, Edward pursed on behind Fai who was skipping lightly through the hallways.

"What are you doing?" Edward questioned, watching Fai's black shoes skip across the floor like it was some kind of game. Fai turned around jumping and grinned.

"Skipping… What does it look like?" Blunt and too point… It was almost an obvious answer from someone giddy like him……….

Deciding not to reply Edward continued his normal pace while Fai skipped about with a large grin plastered on his features. "Edo-kun.. What do you think of Seto Kaiba?"

Sudden and too the point, Edward blinked in retaliation and paused for a moment. "I guess he would be considered my rival and my enemy!!!!" Punching the air with Automail he grinned at the thought of punching Kaiba's lights out.

Yes even in a situation such as this…….

"Perhaps… But tell me, why do you see his past?" Edward halted in his steps and turned his head sharply towards Fai who was smiling deceivably. A smile so evil like and cunning like that it made Edward shudder.

"What did you say?!" Edward demanded, his yellow cat eyes wide with confusion and desperation. Fai just shook his head and waved his hand at Edward playfully…

"Never mind… Come now… Time a' wasting.." Fai exclaimed, retorting back to his good-happy mood that scared Edward constantly. But this time, all that frightened him was the fact that Fai might know something about the strange dreams he keeps having…

'He's up to something Edward… Watch your step around him' Noa warned within Edward's head. Although hearing voices in his head was uncommon for Edward, he nodded simply.

Pacing behind the happy Fai, Edward narrowed his eyes in suspicion… He definitely knew that Fai was up to something. But what, he wasn't too sure…..

"Were almost their….." Fai stated out loud, catching both Noa and Edward's attention. Up ahead, a large door illuminated the large hallway. Light peeked through the cracks of the door blinding Edward slightly.

Putting his hand to shield his eyes, he stared at Fai and seen him walking towards the doors.

"Are you ready?" Fai asked Edward who joined Fai beside him. Without hesitation, Edward nodded; queuing Fai to open the doors.

Behind them, Edward and Noa both didn't know what to expect.. Or if they would leave alive…….

------------------------

Alphonse jogged behind the long legged Kaiba, panting to move his metallic limbs. Kaiba on the other hand was oblivious of Alphonse struggling to keep up.

He was focused on saving Mokuba… And getting Edward out of whatever trouble he landed himself in… That fool was always getting caught or in something he couldn't escape. Sighing again, Kaiba shook his head disbelief and heard the loud shaking of Alphonse behind him.

Looking back, he heard the metallic pieces of Alphonse's body rattle together as he ran with Kaiba.

Slowing down slightly, he stopped in front a door in the end of the hallway. Alphonse joined in a second, but was out of breath. Staring at the door handle, Kaiba felt uneasy opening the door… For some reason something was behind this door… And he didn't know what it was.

"W-We going in?" Alphonse panted out, eyeing the eldest Kaiba brother curiously. Nodding mutely, he turned the handle and pushed the door open, unaware of what was ahead, or what lies for them.

"Edo-kun!!! Watch out!!!" He heard a happy voice call out, in the room he was entering. Adjusting the bright light in the area, he spotted Edward and this blonde guy jumping away from Spinel Moon's attack.

A long whip was Spinel's weapon choice while Edward's was his Automail and the blonde guys was a long stick type thing..

Spinel cracked his whip manically towards Edward, while the young Alchemist narrowly dodged it with his fast movements. As Edward distracted Spinel with his evading, Fai was readying an attack with his wand-spear type weapon.

Muttering ancient words of the magic world, Fai's eyes began to glow in a mystical blue color. A large magic circle appeared below him as he continued his muttering.

Kaiba and Alphonse could only watch in awe as a large lighting bolt descended from the roof towards the spot that both Spinel and Edward were at.

"Edward!!!" Alphonse shouted, as the lighting bolt crashed on the earth, causing a small explosion to surround the area. Kaiba could not speak, although the strange image of Edward suffering at the hands of Spinel kept replaying over and over in his mind.

The look on Edward's face was almost too hard for the 'cold' Kaiba to watch. It was like he actually was concerned for the Alchemist's safety. For a moment or two, he contemplated that thought and shook his head.

"There's no way…." Was all Kaiba said to reassure himself of any silly thought of that… The cloud of dust cleared revealing a knocked out Spinel and a confident Edward standing their with a giant grin on his features.

With arrogance, he turned his sly yellow cat eyes to Kaiba and his grin widened. "About time you decided to show…" He was mocking Kaiba, and the CEO knew that. Crossing his arms, Kaiba smirked back at Edward while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Stupid shrimp… Did you realize that you could have been killed with that bolt of lighting?!" Kaiba failed to control his calm tone, which startled Alphonse and Edward both.

'See what I told you, dummy… Kaiba does care for you.. He is concerned for you-'

"Then why don't I see it?! Why do I see a stuck up prick with nothing better to do than to mock me?!" Edward shot back, glaring at the invisible presence of Noa beside him.

Of course Edward didn't see it… To him, it was too hard to see the past of someone he barely knew, then have them thrown together in an adventure both didn't want.

Edward knew also that a past like what he and Kaiba faced was something they didn't like talking about. So he felt like he was invading his privacy.

At this point, Edward didn't know why he was thinking this deeply about such a event, but maybe having Kaiba's step brother within him made him think twice about what kind of words he used against Kaiba.

Sighing with confusion, Edward failed to notice that he once again looked like he was talking to himself. No one but Edward himself could see Noa or hear him for that matter.

Staring at the young State Alchemist with pure disbelief in his dark blue eyes, Kaiba sighed. "Why are you talking to yourself while insulting me? Have you really lost it now, shrimp?" Of course, the natural response to that was Edward getting angry and cursing Kaiba out.

Although Kaiba was the logical type of person who didn't believe in that hocus-pocus fairy-tale magic nonsense, for some reason none of that logic seemed to apply with all the weird things happening to him. First with Pegasus, then it was with the Battle City Tournaments and that whole 'Marik' incident.

Not to mention everything else 'weird' that happen in between. Isizhu's weird predictions, the god cards, his soul being sent to the 'shadow realm', the potentially dangerous duels in the battle city tournament, and of course now the case of Edward and Alphonse Elric.

It didn't help that both brothers had this strange power, or as Edward called it 'Alchemy'. And it also didn't help that now Noa's soul is inside of Edward.

Was anything in Kaiba's life EVER going to be normal for once?

"Brother, is that the Fai person you were talking about?" Alphonse asked, pointing to the grinning tall blonde who stood beside Edward with a long stick in his grasp.

Frowning slightly at the previous memory of Alphonse and Mokuba both telling Edward that 'Fai' was a person from his dreams, he looked over doubtfully at the tall blonde and sighed. "Yeah.. This is Fai"

In response to this introduction, Fai smiled and waved cheerfully at Kaiba and Alphonse. "Pleasure to meet you two. Edo-kun has told me a lot about you guys"

"W-What?! Like hell I have!!" Edward protested, not wanting another fight between him and Kaiba to erupt in this place. It wasn't like Edward cared what Kaiba thought he said. No, he just didn't want to be called a 'shrimp' or 'short' again.

"……Whatever. Instead of wasting precious time here, we should get moving" Kaiba drawled out coldly, annoyed at the oddly happy Fai. Kaiba didn't understand how someone could be so happy in such a serious situation. Strangely enough, Fai reminded Kaiba a little bit of Yugi and the mutt Joey.

And we all know how much Kaiba LIKES Yugi and Joey.

….Meanwhile in the midst of this conversation, everyone in the room forgot about the lone person who stood on the opposite side of the room. Growling, while clenching his fists in furry, Spinel glared at the group of guys on the other side of the room.

"Did you forget about something?!" Spinel growled out, glaring hatefully at the people who forgot about him. How could they forget about the perfect and deadly Spinel Moon?! It was unheard of!!

"Oh… Your still here?" Edward asked in disbelief, making Spinel growl with even more furry. "Go away already! We have bigger fish to fry than you"

Looking up at Edward Elric with fire in his purple eyes, Spinel clenched his weapon, the whip, and took on a fighting stance. He was hired and ordered to keep anyone from passing through him.

"You shall not pass me! I have specific orders not to let anyone pass!!" Spinel stated sternly, snapping his whip against the ground, a loud sound echoing in the large spacious room.

Looking over at Edward cautiously, Alphonse watched Edward's serious expression directed at Spinel. Alphonse knew his brother well, and he knew that Edward hated that Spinel rendered him helpless in their last battle.

And anyone who knew Edward knew that was the one thing he hated feeling during a serious battle like that.

"Brother…." Alphonse trailed off, seeing Edward clench both of his fists with frustration of the possibility of Spinel pulling a fast one again, making the strong State Alchemist rendered to the weak strength and power of a small child.

"Leave this idiot to me" Edward exclaimed calmly, cracking his knuckles with pure intention of giving a beat down to the stuck-up Spinel.

'Edward!! Don't be stupid! Spinel nearly killed you last time! If it wasn't for me, you would have seriously died in that battle!' Noa shouted in shock, materializing beside Edward. Noa knew that he would have to try his best to convince Edward's decision to do this.

Although because of Edward's thick head and his stubbornness, Noa knew he would have to resort to desperate measures to stop Edward.

"Don't be foolish, shrimp! Don't you remember what happen when you when you went against him?!" Kaiba snapped, glaring at Edward. Although Kaiba would never admit it, he didn't want Edward to go against Spinel. That feeling the eldest Kaiba brother felt that day, he never wanted to feel that way again.

"Well, we can't get pass this idiot if I don't defeat him!! We need to save Mokuba no matter what-"

"-You wont be able to save him if your dead!!" Kaiba interrupted coldly, his dark blue eyes blazing with furry. Deep inside his mind, Edward knew that Kaiba was telling the truth. But yet, he knew that if everyone stayed back to fight Spinel, they might not get to Mokuba in time.

'Ed, listen to Seto! Don't do this!' Noa pleaded, once more trying to reason with the State Alchemist. Although Edward didn't reply to this, Noa could see what he was planning. '…Ed, you leave me no choice'

Because Noa was now a part of Edward, he figured that he could control Edward to some extend. Of course, that was only theory, Noa didn't really know if it would really work or not.

Taking a step forwards, Edward didn't realize that Noa was planning on stopping him. Before that foot would even touch the ground, it stopped in mid-air. To people on the outside, it seemed that Edward had frozen in place.

And to Edward, he felt like he couldn't even control his own body. The only part he could fully control was his yellow cat eyes which were darting back and forth rapidly with confusion.

"W-What the hell?! Why can't I move?!" Edward demanded angrily, trying to move any part of his body. It was like something was holding him back, but he couldn't see who or what it could be.

Hearing a tsking sound from next to him, he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Edo-kun, Edo-kun.. If you stop wanting to fight Spinel, Noa will let go" Edward's eyes widened in surprise at Fai's observation, then he realized that it was indeed possible that Noa was the one stopping him.

"B-But… How are we-"

"-Leave Spinel to me, Edo-kun. Go and save Mokuba. That's what you came here for, right?" Fai simply coached grinning like he knew this would happen all along. That was one thing about Fai that really bugged Edward. It was like he knew everything was suppose to happen the way it did.

Narrowing his yellow cat eyes slightly, Edward sighed in defeat. "Fine" Almost instantly, Edward felt his body come back in his control. Grinning in relief at the feeling of control that had return to him, Edward never felt so glad to be in control.

'…..I'm sorry Ed..' Edward heard Noa apologize from beside him. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he seen a transparent form of Noa standing beside him. He was looking away in shame and guilt, and Edward could sense that Noa was hating himself for doing what he did.

It was like Noa was afraid of Edward hating him. To Edward, it felt like a strange deja-vu feeling. Edward figured because he could see Noa's past, it might be why this feeling seems so familiar to him

_"N-No! Don't hate me father! I-I'll make you proud to have me as your son!!" _

_"…W-Why father? I have done everything for you, I have lost everything for you. And yet you throw me away like trash when 'he' comes along! Am I really worth nothing to you?" _

_"I-I'll make him pay for what he has done! I'll take everything he holds so dear to him away!! …Just you wait Seto Kaiba. I will get rid of your existent and then father will accept me!!"_

Edward's yellow cat eyes widened at the voices he was hearing in his head. It sounded a lot like Noa. Since he was able to 'somehow' see Kaiba's past, maybe he was seeing something of Noa's past as well.

He seen no images or 'flashbacks' as some people call them. No, all he heard was one voice. And all he saw was complete darkness. Either someone didn't turn on the lights while Noa was talking, or this was how Noa seen his world back then.

From the sounds of it, Edward assumed that Noa hated Kaiba in the past. Since Kaiba and Mokuba were both adopted and since Noa is the real son of Gozaburro, it would kind of explain why Noa might have hated Kaiba so much.

Also, since it seemed that Noa knew everyone, the State Alchemist then assumed that they had a encounter with the 'not-so-dead' boy before. But where that could have taken place was a mystery to Edward Elric….

Anyways, the feelings that Edward could sense from Noa right at this moment was fear. The fear of losing Edward as a friend, or even losing Edward's trust and respect. To Edward, it seemed that Noa had no self-confidence in himself or even his actions. It was like he wasn't sure how to act with someone you consider a 'friend'.

"……..You did what you had to. You were trying to protect me from my own stupidity. And I honestly thank you for that" Edward stated, with a lofty grin plastered on his face. Noa's blue eyes widened slightly, before he smiled slightly in response.

'…. I-I see… Well, I'm glad that I did some help for once' Noa quietly said in relief, before he disappeared from beside Edward. In the past, Noa knew he had caused some real trouble for Kaiba and the rest of his 'friends'. After he imprinted his data into Edward's soul, Noa vowed to himself to be more help to everyone and maybe this time help everyone.

It was his fault that Crump escaped. Noa knew he could have stopped him from escaping the virtual world, but he didn't have enough power to prevent it. Now, it was time that he redeemed himself for his past mistakes.

Grinning at the thought, he glanced around at the people in the room and smiled softly. This time though, he would have everyone's help to do that.

Edward looked up at Fai and jabbed his thumb in the air. "Well, we'll leave this up to you. Good luck, Fai" Fai looked back easily and gave Edward and the others his 'usual' goofy smile.

In other words, he was saying, 'leave it to me'. Turning back around to face Spinel, Fai held out his long wand and grinned at Spinel from across the room.

Taking the hint, Edward, Kaiba and Alphonse rushed for the exist of that room, leaving both Spinel and Fai behind.

Spinel remained silent as he watched the magic user with curious eyes. Looking up at Spinel, Fai smirked with glee. "So sorry. I guess your stuck fighting with me. Oh but don't worry, I'll make it worth your time"

---------------

Walking down the long hallway, Edward scratched his head in confusion. "Are we almost there yet?"

"Well, Mr. Kaiba said that we were close, brother…." Alphonse assured, looking back and forth from Edward to Kaiba. Although they weren't fighting like they usually do, Alphonse felt a thin layer of tension between both men.

He didn't know why exactly, but he knew that it had something to do with the recent events that just took place. With Edward's almost death experience, Mokuba's kidnapping, Noa saving Edward, Fai's sudden appearance, and Edward's attempt in a 'suicide' fight; all of those events added up to a very awkward situation between both Kaiba and Edward.

It was like they didn't want to admit that they appreciated each other's friendship greatly. They were so alike, it frustrated Alphonse when watching them fight with each other. It was like they were so alike that their similar personalities clashed with each other all the time.

"……So what do you think Crump has in store for us?" Edward asked after a long pause. Looking over at Edward from the corner of his eye, Kaiba closed his eyes in deep thought.

Kaiba honestly didn't know what to expect out of Crump this time. The Big 5 were notorious for their betrayal and their sneakiness, so Kaiba knew they had to be prepared for anything. And he means ANYTHING!

"Just be prepared for anything…" Kaiba trailed off, keeping his eyes on the hallway ahead of him. Edward took one look at Kaiba and sighed at his very vague answer.

'Although Seto was vague, he is right. Crump was and still is a force to be reckoned with' Noa warned, remembering a little too well on what the members of the Big 5 were capable of. Although they weren't that strong or powerful, they all had sharp minds and they knew exactly what they wanted. That included Crump as well.

The hallway was long and their were no doors on either side of it. It almost seemed like it was meant to lead whoever was in it one direction only. And the length of it was probably meant to tire the hell out of anyone who decided to walk through the whole thing.

It took a couple of minutes, but they finally reached the end of the hallway. At the end of it, there was a large menacing door. It reminded the State Alchemist of a prison door; made out of thick metal, large screws and bolts holding the thing together and of course, a large key hole underneath the outrageously large handle.

"So… Do you think Mokuba is behind their?" Alphonse inquired, also curious to see why the door was so big and so over-exaggerated looking.

"Most likely. Why else would they have such a big-ass door at the end of a long-ass hallway" Edward answered simply, shrugging his shoulders easily. Looking over at Kaiba, Edward seen Kaiba roll his eyes.

"Just open the door, shrimp" Frowning at the insulting response he got from Kaiba, Edward walked up to the large door and examined it closely. Grabbing the large metallic handle of the door with his Automail, Edward smirked with some kind of hidden joy.

Without waiting for a suggestion or order from anyone, Edward pulled the door handle with all of his strength. Although with that strength, he ripped the door handle right off the door itself, leaving a large gapping hole in its place.

Blinking at the large handle in his hand, Edward glanced back sheepishly and grinned. "W-Well I got it open"

Sighing with disbelief, Kaiba shook his head. "Idiot"

Glaring at the eldest Kaiba with a murderous intent, Edward slyly looked down at the metallic handle in his grasp and smirked. Of course, before any blood could be shed, Alphonse wisely stepped in.

"A-Anyways, let's go in" Alphonse interjected quickly, sensing that Edward had a malicious plan in store for the unsuspecting Kaiba brother. Although, Edward would NEVER do something like that…. Yeah, he wouldn't…. Right?

Scoffing, Edward dropped the handle on the ground next to him, causing a giant dent to be formed on the once perfectly even surface of the 'long-ass hallway'. Walking up to the door, Edward reached in the gapping hole and pulled the door open with ease.

Glancing inside the room, Edward blinked with confusion at what he was seeing. "The hell? Its all dark in here!" Both Alphonse and Kaiba stepped forwards and followed Edward in the dark room.

"D-Do you think it's a trap?" Alphonse asked meekly, looking ahead at his shorter big brother.

"Crump!" Kaiba bellowed loudly, his voice echoing in the darkness.

"….Haha. You finally came, Seto Kaiba.. I have been waiting for you" A voice exclaimed in response to Kaiba's yell. It was coming from deeper in the darkness, before the room lit up instantly. Blocking their eyes from the sudden change of lighting, they then seen the true nature of the room itself.

It was a large duel arena that was suspended over a large gapping hole in the ground. And of course, the bottom of that hole was not apparent, suggesting that if you happen to fall in that hole, you would most likely die.

"B-Big Brother! Al! Ed!" All three guys (including Noa), heard from near the Duel arena. At the other end of the duel arena was Crump standing their with his hands behind his back and Mokuba in a small cage suspended over the large bottomless hole.

"Mokuba!!" Alphonse shouted rushing over with Edward and Kaiba to Duel Arena. Mokuba was one of the first people that accepted Alphonse for who he was. And Alphonse swore that he would do anything to protect his dearest friend!

Hearing Alphonse's voice, Mokuba turned his eyes towards them and smiled in some form of relief. "Guys.. You came for me…" Of course, the youngest Kaiba brother should already be used to his brother and his 'friends' saving him.

After all, he gets kidnapped almost every third day of the week. It was almost like a routine for him.

"I am very surprised that you all made it this far. Though I see that foolish Spinel Moon was a waste of money and time. Although I never would have guessed that you would interfere with my plans… Noa Kaiba" Crump exclaimed with a smirk, narrowing his eyes at the eldest Elric brother.

Chuckling, Noa opened his eyes and crossed his arms arrogantly at Crump. "You were foolish to think I would just disappear like that. I am a part of Edward Elric now. I shall not die so easily, and I shall not allow you to get away with this!"

Looking over at the State Alchemist, Kaiba noticed that he had changed personalities again. The tips of his blonde hair was neon green and the rim around his yellow cat eyes was green as well. Noa was in control of Edward now..

"Dear Noa. I already have" Crump exclaimed evilly, holding up a large remote in his hand. It looked like your standard evil-bad-guy remote; large red button that said push on the bottom and really small in size. "If you all don't comply to my wishes, I shall push this button, therefore sending little Mokuba to his death"

'Aw.. Shit!! Now what the hell do we do?!' Edward shouted in disbelief, almost expecting this kind of stunt to be pulled on them. Gritting his teeth, Noa looked over at Kaiba and seen a serious but stern expression on his face.

"What do you want, Crump?" Kaiba demanded, stepping forwards towards the Duel arena. Being the CEO of Kaiba Corp and a very smart guy to boot, Kaiba could almost guess what Crump was going to say.

Why else would he bring them to a room with an outrageous large Duel arena?

"Duel me, Seto Kaiba" Figures… "If you win, you get little Mokuba back. But if I win, I get your company, all your money, and little Mokuba dies" Crump exclaimed, laughing hysterically as he walked to the middle of his side of the Duel arena.

'……..Doesn't that seem like a unfair trade?' Edward asked after a long moment of thinking what Kaiba was getting out of the duel. 'I mean, if that fat-guy wins, Kaiba looses everything… But if Kaiba wins, he just gets Mokuba back…'

"…..Edward, don't you see? Crump only values revenge, money and power… To Seto, all that is nothing compared to Mokuba. Mokuba is Seto's whole life" Noa explained, looking at Kaiba fondly as he walked to the center of his side of the duel arena.

Putting on his Duel disk that he had stashed away in his bottomless and trusty metal brief case, Kaiba shuffled his cards rapidly and kept his eyes set firmly on Crump on the other end. "By the end of this, you will regret the day you ever decided to toy with THE Seto Kaiba!!"

Laughing again, sounding like a old-perverted man as he did so, Crump placed his shuffled deck in the slot. "We shall soon see who will be feeling regret by the end of this duel! Prepare yourself, Seto Kaiba! For you shall witness your life crumbling before your very eyes at the end!"

Standing on the sidelines, Alphonse and Noa watched as Kaiba and Crump prepared to duel with cards for the life of Mokuba. Looking over at Mokuba in the small cage, Alphonse couldn't help but feel completely helpless at this moment. Mokuba honestly reminded him of a small injured cat in a cage, just waiting for its fate.

"…..Noa, do you think Kaiba can win this?" Alphonse inquired, realizing a while ago that spirit inhabiting his older brother had taken over. Glancing over at the tall, metal suited Elric brother, Noa nodded.

"……He has too… Right now, the only one who can save Mokuba, is Seto Kaiba" Noa exclaimed, before turning his head to watch Crump carefully. Although, if Kaiba won, Noa wasn't too sure that Crump would keep his word.

'…..I know what your thinking, Noa…' Edward explained, his transparent body materializing beside Noa. '…But don't worry. Even if that fatso breaks his promise, I promised I would protect Mokuba no matter what happens'

Little did Noa know that when Edward said that, he seriously meant it.

* * *

**panmotto**:...............So, what did you think? Please review and let me know!


	14. Edward's Promise

**_Chapter 14: Edward's Promise_**

**Credit:** I own absolutely nothing!! Not FMA, nor YGO, nor TB!!

**panmotto:** I know its been a while since I updated this story. A lot of things have happened for me the past fews months (college, family deaths, ect). But finally I am done this chapter!! Thank you all for the reviews on the past chapters and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**Note: **

**-**_'Talking' _- Talk between Host and Spirit (ex: Ed and Noa, Yugi and Yami Yugi)

**_-"Talking"_** - Flashbacks, or memories

* * *

Edward didn't understand the whole concept between 'dueling' with cards. He was impatient to begin with, so watching the long duel between Crump and Kaiba made him uneasy. To him, whenever one monster would appear on the field, it would soon disappear soon after… So what was the whole point of this?

Even though Noa still had the control over Edward's body, Edward still could watch the duel from his materialized position beside him. Tapping his invisible foot against the ground, Edward crossed his arms. 'Noa, how long do these 'duels' take?'

"Depends" Noa replied casually, causing Edward to be taken aback puzzled.

_'Depends on what?'_ Edward pressed on, raising an eyebrow at how causally this statement was said. Noa glanced over at his host and smiled.

"It depends on many things Edward. So it might take a while" Noa answered, sighing at Edward's evident impatience of the whole ordeal. Yes, Edward wasn't used to seeing or resolving disputes with a game of playing cards; he used violence instead.

Although violence is the wrong answer, Noa had to wonder if violence would have been a better choice in this situation.

Groaning with frustration, Edward glanced over at Kaiba and seen him sending one of his monsters to attack Crump's monster. It was getting really monotonous after a while seeing this routine played over, and over… AND over again…

Darting his yellow cat eyes to the side, Edward narrowed his eyes seeing the helpless face of Mokuba gazing at the duel that would determined whether he lived or died.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba has more points than Crump!" Alphonse announced becoming excited at watching a card game. Raising an eyebrow at his larger small brother, Edward sighed. "Does that mean Mr. Kaiba will win?!"

_'…..What the heck is wrong with Al? How could anyone get excited over a card game?'_ Edward muttered bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest, ignoring the look of disbelief on Noa's face.

From the moment Noa was small, and even in the virtual world; card games were a part of his life. He couldn't imagine a world without duel monster cards. It was unbelievable and unheard of!!

However, Noa had to take into account that Edward had never seen duel monsters in his life, so naturally he wouldn't be able to see the beauty of playing a children's card game. Only those who grew up with the card game would understand!!!

"It is a possibility that Seto will win. But anything can happen" Noa easily replied, glancing at his step-brother fondly. Although Kaiba wasn't considered the best big brother or the best guy to be around with, Noa still admired his on-going loyalty to Mokuba. Even when he trapped Kaiba and the others in the virtual world, Kaiba still risked everything for Mokuba. After that incident, Noa realized that Kaiba was not someone who was run by money and power (although he doesn't mind it at all).

Kaiba was someone who achieved all this for the safety and the well-being of Mokuba.

"Edward! Alphonse! Kaiba!!" All three men heard coming from the entrance of the room. It didn't sound like one voice, more like a collection of voices. Turning his head, Noa's eyes widened upon seeing Yugi and the others running towards them.

"..You guys? What are you doing here?" Noa asked, puzzled by their presence in this room. Glancing over at Alphonse and Edward who stood near him, Noa looked back at Yugi.

"We are here to help you" Yugi replied, looking over at Kaiba in the duel arena. Since Yugi and the others were here, Edward figured Fai took care of Spinel with no trouble at all. The State Alchemist didn't have any doubts of the potential of Fai's skills, so he knew he didn't have to worry.

Pausing in his thought, Edward glanced at the gang with his transparent form and sighed. _'How in the hell are they suppose to help? I thought no outsiders can interfere with a duel…'_ Edward trailed off, placing a hand on his chin.

Noa glanced over at his host and sighed. "… Its called 'moral support' Edward. My, I didn't think you were this dense…."

Fuming at the insult, Edward clenched his fists and glared hatefully at the being controlling his body. _'W-What did you say?!!!'_ Although Noa could have retaliated, he chose to ignore the fuming Alchemist which only enraged the blonde boy even more. At this point, Noa could clearly see why both his step-brother and Edward Elric could not get along..

They were too much alike it wasn't even funny.

"Noa" The voice of the spirit of the Millennium puzzle startled Noa out of his trance as he turned to see Yugi's alter-ego in control. "Do you really think Crump is going to give up so easily?"

Well, at least someone out of Yugi's group wasn't brain dead all the time. Chuckling softly at the matter of the question, Noa sighed. "…I highly doubt it. Even if Seto wins this duel, I don't think Crump is going to take this defeat lightly"

At this statement, it seemed that the rest of Yugi's gang seemed shocked at that realization. Noa found it highly amusing that these people didn't see the reality of the situation. Did they really think that Crump would take losing a duel so easily after all he has done?

Kidnapping, attempted murder, fraud; if Crump were to lose, he would be sent to jail for the rest of his miserable life, and the man knew this all too well!!

_'…..You don't have to be such an ass about that, Noa… I don't think they realize how truly twisted Crump really is…'_ Edward pointed out, narrowing his yellow cat eyes at the spirit in control of his body. Scoffing at this, Noa rolled his eyes.

"Your one to talk, Edward. Do you honestly believe that you can help Mokuba?!" Noa snapped, his feeling of being pushed down rising again from within the corridors of his memories. Taken aback by this blunt question, Edward turned his head towards the caged Mokuba across from him.

Just looking at Mokuba reminded Edward of a caged animal, begging to be released from its prison.

'_I promised-'_

"-Talk is cheap, Edward Elric!" Noa interrupted, his furry level rising each moment he spoke to the optimistic Edward Elric. To be honest, Edward didn't really understand why Noa was having such a fit about this all. The State Alchemist knew that Noa was worried about Mokuba, but the green-haired boy didn't need to take that frustration out on him.

_**"I promise we'll be together again, Noa. Just be patient"**_

_**"I promise you'll be the one to take over this company"**_

_**"I promise not to leave you, son"**_

Edward's yellow cat eyes widened at these images and voices that suddenly just appeared in his mind. Again, it felt like he was reliving someone life through their eyes. He could almost feel the pain and sorrow that small green-haired boy felt in these 'visions'.. Or whatever there suppose to be called.

Glancing over at Noa, the blonde haired teen sighed. He would be lying if he denied that statement 'talk is cheap', but he definitely was not lying when he said that he was going to do whatever it took to protect Mokuba and Alphonse.

Because of his stupidity, both Mokuba and Alphonse have been put in danger. Alphonse lost his body, so he would be damned if Mokuba lost his life because of him.

_'…I'm not your father… Noa'_ Edward simply said, ignoring the feeling of shock that seemed to fill his entire system at that moment. Since both Ed and Noa were connected, both of them could feel what the other was feeling. _'I'm not going to let anyone down, again..'_ Grinning like a cherish cat, Edward jabbed his thumb in the air confidently. '_That I can promise you'_

Although Noa had his doubts, he gave in to Edward's whole 'happy' attitude. "Very well… But if you break this, I'll make your body jump off a cliff"

…And so the argument began again between both boys as they were totally oblivious to the fact that they were talking out loud and everyone was just staring at them in shock.

"…….Who is Noa talking to?" Bakura asked, after a long awkward pause between the group of friends. From what they could see from their position, it seemed like Noa was talking to the empty space of air beside him…

Alphonse looked away from the duel in progress and sighed. "Oh, he's done that one before… Mr. Kaiba said that both Ed and Noa talk to themselves from time to time"

"…." No one could deny that awkward air that seemed to surround the group as they tried to figure out why Noa or Edward would be talking to themselves. But, luckily for Edward and Noa, Yugi's alter ego had an inclination on what was going on.

Instead of reassuring the group that Edward or Noa was not losing their minds, and that they were communicating to each other; the dark spirit of the Millennium puzzle did not say a word. Grinning slightly, he glanced back at the duel between Crump and Kaiba.

_'That's for calling me a 5000 year old man'_ The spirit stated proudly, his grin increasing in amusement.

---------------

**After a while…..**

At the rate it was going, it seemed that Crump would soon be defeated by Kaiba and his powerful deck.

"I sacrifice my three monsters to summon the all powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon" Kaiba proclaimed loudly and sounding somewhat proud of that fact. Edward raised a thin eyebrow at this proclamation, and was about to add a snide remark at that, until he was silenced by the appearance of a large blue dragon that suddenly appeared on Kaiba's side of the field.

_'Holy shit! That thing is huge!!'_ Edward wasn't joking. The hologram of this dragon almost hit the ceiling of the warehouse they were in. Even if he didn't know the 'attack' points of this card, Edward could almost guess that it was powerful by just looking at it.

Edward recalled seeing this giant dragon before; both at Kaiba Land and at the mansion itself. By these two points, Edward concluded that this probably was Kaiba's favorite card. _'….Figures that would be Kaiba's favorite card… The size of it clearly matches his giant ego'_

Noa stifled a chuckle at this, and tried not to look amused by this comparison Edward just made. Raising an eyebrow at the spirit in his body, Edward smirked. _'Don't you agree, Noa?'_

Trying to not to look to amused to the others, Noa nodded. "Completely"

"Now taste the bitter sensation of defeat, Crump! Attack his life points directly!!" Kaiba commanded, his voice echoing in the warehouse catching everyone's attention instantly. This was the moment everyone was waiting for, the defeat of Crump and the rescue of poor Mokuba.

The large towering dragon reared its head and a long stream of white lighting came out it instantly, lighting up the entire area in an instant. The monster on Crump's side disappeared in a flash of light, and so did the remainder of Crump's life points.

"No!!" Crump yelled out in agony of his utter defeat against Kaiba. Falling to his knees dramatically, Edward had to chuckle at the sight of a grown man being a drama queen about losing. It was just a card game for pete's sake, it wasn't like it was the end of the world.

Well….Maybe for Crump it was. He was probably going to go to jail for the rest of his life for committing those crimes… And he probably going to lose everything he had.. So yeah, maybe for Crump it was like the end of the world losing a children's card game.

Although the others were cheering with glee of the victory Kaiba just made, Edward still felt very uneasy about the whole situation. Yes, he was happy that Kaiba won, but something about Crump's actions and whole demeanor made the State Alchemist anxious.

_'Let me take over, Noa'_ Edward commanded sharply, startling the green-haired boy slightly. Staring over at the transparent image of Edward, Noa nodded slowly. Although Edward did not voice his worries, Noa could certainly feel it within him. Without any protest, Noa reverted back into the corridors of Edward's mind while letting the blonde teen control of his body again.

Narrowing his yellow-cat eyes at the sight of Mokuba in the cage, Edward readied himself for anything that Crump would pull on them. He knew that the fat man would not take defeat so easily, and he also knew that with Mokuba in hand, Crump could make Kaiba do just about anything.

"Let Mokuba go" Kaiba ordered coldly, glaring hatefully at the man across the arena from him. Although Kaiba seriously doubted that he would follow that order so obediently.

Crump didn't say anything for the longest time, but Edward had a feeling the man was up to something very…. Sinister would be the word. Standing up from his fallen position, Crump looked up with a sinister smirk on his face.

….Oh how Edward hated when he was right…

"Did you honestly think I would listen to you, Kaiba?" Holding up the large remote with a giant red button in the center, Crump smirk increased ten-fold when he noticed everyone's expression at this point. The fat bastard knew he had the upper hand, or so he thought…

Stepping forwards towards the gaping hole, Edward narrowed his eyes at the button then looked over at the frightened Mokuba. Using all the brain power he had, he tried his best to formulate a plan in his head that would save Mokuba from certain death.

Although Edward wasn't so good with thought-out plans.. So it wasn't going so well. Instead of hurting his brain again, Edward decided to do the next best thing; taunt the hell out of Crump.

"…Give it up, man" Edward called out in disbelief, raising both of his arms and putting it behind his head. "Kaiba's whipped your ass good. So be a good loser and give the kid to us"

_'…What the hell are you doing?!' _Noa shrieked in shock in Edward's head, making his ears bleed slightly. 'If you want Mokuba back, you don't taunt him-'

"-Have faith in me, Noa" Edward interrupted quietly, a small grin on his lips. Noa's green eyes widened slightly at this statement, and reluctantly he nodded.

_'…I hope you know what your doing' _Noa pressed on, sighing afterwards with disbelief. No matter how many books he read to indulge his mind, there were still two puzzles in the world that he couldn't figure out.

One of them was women…. Enough said.

And the next was Edward Elric. No matter how much logic Noa tried to apply to Edward's mind, nothing seemed to work. Noa was a reasonable thinker who had a thought-out plan for everything he did. Edward on the other hand…

He seemed to be more of a 'hands-on' kind of guy. Someone that acted first and thought later…

A very dangerous type of person to share the same body with…

"So… What do you say, old man?" Edward drawled out, smirking in victory upon seeing Crump's face flush red in furry. That was one of the many things that Edward was good at; making people angry very quickly. And this time that trait came in handy.

"W-What?! How dare you speak to me that way, you little child!!" Crump bellowed out, his attention completely off Mokuba and Kaiba for the moment. Sticking out his tongue childishly, Edward chuckled.

"Is that the best you've got? I thought old men were suppose to be smart… Guess you must be so old that your losing brain cells…" Edward commented, pacing back and forth on his side of the gaping hole. Each time Edward would say something, Crump would get even more furious at Edward Elric only.

Grinning slightly at the situation, he glanced over slyly at Kaiba and seen the blue-eyed CEO gawking at Edward in confusion. Trying to be as discrete as ever, Edward slyly winked at Kaiba. He was hoping that the smart CEO would realize what he was trying to accomplish and what he wanted Kaiba to do.

It only took a few seconds for Kaiba to realize what Edward was planning, before he nodded his head slightly.

By getting Crump angry at the State Alchemist; he was diverting all the attention away from Mokuba. In turn that meant that it would be easier to save Mokuba.

"You little brat!! How dare you speak to me that way?! Have you forgotten that I have the power to kill you?!" Crump bellowed out, referring to Spinel Moon's near attempt at murdering Edward. Edward's sharp yellow eyes narrowed at the memory. Yes, Spinel would have finished off Edward if it hadn't been for Noa Kaiba.

But, now things were different. Edward wouldn't let himself feel that helpless ever again.

"Damn old man. Are you really that stupid?" Edward asked mockingly, smirking with arrogance. From the point of view to Yugi and the others, they could have all sworn that they seen a mirror image of Seto Kaiba; well not compared to height anyways. The look in his yellow cat eyes almost reflected how Kaiba would look like when he was taunting someone intensely.

"I can't die" Edward stated simply, shaking his head in pure disbelief at Crump's lack of knowledge. Again, Crump became more furious at the State Alchemist thus not noticing Kaiba who mysteriously disappeared from his side of the arena.

"You have no idea who your dealing with, boy?!" Crump seethed out, glaring hatefully at the short blonde haired boy who was getting him angrier by the second. Edward paused for a moment or two and crossed his arms over his chest. Looking up at Crump, Edward grinned.

"Neither do you" His grin increased ten-fold when he noticed that Kaiba was inching closer and closer to Crump's position. This was all working out very nicely.. For a plan thought up the last minute, Edward had to admit that it was a plan fit for geniuses.

_'…..You really are something, Edward Elric' _Noa bluntly exclaimed, sighing deeply. Yes, it did seem like the plan was working out perfectly, and Noa was surprised that Edward actually thought of this the last minute.

As planned, Kaiba made his presence known behind Crump and without delay both men began struggling over the control of the remote that would determine the fate of the younger Kaiba.

Edward knew Kaiba was strong; the CEO did almost beat Edward in a fight before. But against such a fat man, Kaiba had a run for his money if he wanted to the victor of the fight. Turning his head towards the young Kaiba brother still caged, Edward had a really bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach all of a sudden.

Not waiting to explain to Noa what he was planning to do, Edward rushed forwards towards the cage and narrowed his eyes sharply. Pushing off the solid ground, he jump through the air and towards the cage.

Landing on top of the cage with no problem, Edward grinned victoriously as he grasped the chain with his Automail. This was the easy part. '_…Please warn me before you risk your body and life like that again?' _It almost seemed to Edward that the green-haired boy was stunned by his rash actions, which made Edward's grin broaden.

"E-Edward!!" Mokuba cried out in shock, placing his hands on the bars of the cage and glancing up at the State Alchemist. Looking down at the terrified boy, Edward jabbed a thumb in the air.

"I'll get you out of here, kid" Edward assured, glancing over at the struggling pair of men who was still grappling for the remote control. Turning his attention back to the cage he was on, he paused for a moment before scratching his head.

"_…Let me get this straight.. You jumped onto the cage with no plan on what you were going to do next.." _Noa trailed off, but was silenced when he noticed that Edward had absolutely nothing planned in his mind. _'…Of all the bodies I had to choose…'_

Frowning at this statement made by Noa, Edward tried his best to focus on the task at hand. He needed a way to save Mokuba without endangering both of them in the process. Slowly, the gears in his mind began turning while he attempt to devise a plan. Noa could only watch in wonder as his counter-part used all of his brain power to do this task.

It almost made the green-haired boy laugh when he spotted the evident smoke trails that was drifting from Edward's ears. _'…You really are a hopeless case'_ Although it was a amusing sigh for the Kaiba brother, Noa also respected Edward for trying his best in his attempt to save Mokuba.

They were just mere strangers. The Elric brothers were in no way related to the Kaiba brothers. But even so, Edward was still trying his best to save both Seto and Mokuba.

Even though Noa found a lot of faults with Edward, their was one thing about the blonde haired boy that Noa envied greatly.

His unbending loyalty to those he cares for.

---

"What the bloody hell is Edward doing?" Bakura questioned after a long period of silence between the remainder of the group that wasn't helping Kaiba. After Kaiba got in a struggle with Crump; Joey and Tristan rushed over to try to lend a hand to the tall CEO.

Thus they left Bakura, Tea, Yugi and Alphonse still standing at the same spot watching these events take place. The taunting, the surprise for Crump, and plus Edward's leap of faith towards the cage Mokuba was in; all of this was witnessed by these four people on the side.

With no response in hand, the four people watched Edward curiously and seen him pausing in his step. "…I think Brother is thinking about how to save Mokuba" Alphonse clarified, turning his head towards the other three. For some reason, Alphonse felt a swell of pride that Edward was risking his life for the sake of Mokuba. It meant that Edward was getting closer to others besides him.

"….You think he could have done that before jumping onto the cage?" Tea asked in disbelief, scratching her head slightly. Both Yugi and Bakura nodded in agreement as they turned their heads back towards the State Alchemist still on the cage.

"Should we help him? I mean, he does look quite confused…" Bakura questioned, voicing the question that had been plaguing their thoughts for a while.

Sighing deeply, Alphonse shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea.. If we attract too much attention to Edward, Crump might push that button" Although Crump was clearly unmatched by the other men, he was still holding his ground by keeping the remote away from the prying hands of the guys.

Funny how a man who worked his whole life behind a desk could gain so much stamina in a few minutes?

"I-I can't just stand here and watch my friends get hurt" Yugi's alter ego explained sternly, his eyes trailing over towards Edward and Mokuba. The last time the spirit ever felt this helpless was when he was dueling the mind-controlled Joey at the Battle City Tournament. Back then, he was able to help Joey overcome Marik's powers.

….But now… The spirit was taken aback on how helpless he truly was in this dire situation.

----------

Unknown to all those on the bottom, two pair of eyes on the railings of the warehouse near the roof watched these events play out before them. "Do you think its about time, Kuroin?" Fai questioned his partner, ignoring the death glare that followed in suite.

"My name is Kurogane for the last time!!" Kurogane spat out, his blood red eyes burning at the sight of the blonde still grinning like a cherish cat. When he realized that his glare was having no effect on the magician, Kurogane rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the situation down bellow.

Although he did agree with Fai that it was the time to act, he had his doubts about their boss' plan. When Syaoran told them the process of the plan, it shocked the kanta-wielding man on how very rash this plan was.

But both him and Fai knew better than to question the boss' orders.

Placing a warning hand on the hilt of his kanta, Kurogane narrowed his eyes slightly. "What if it doesn't work?" Fai turned his head slightly towards his temper-riled partner and smiled.

"Have faith in Edo-kun" Scoffing at this casually put statement, Kurogane turned his attention back to the plan in mind. Standing up from his sitting position on the railing in the warehouse, Kurogane narrowed his blood red eyes at his target.

"Hold back the brother" Was the last thing Kurogane ordered before leaping down from his perch leaving Fai alone to his own thoughts. The result of the plan would need Fai to hold the group, including Alphonse, back away from Edward and Mokuba.

Fai didn't say anything for the longest time, but anyone could tell that he was thinking very deeply about something. Fingering the long staff in his grasp, Fai lips curled into an all-knowing smile.

"…And so it begins"

------

For Edward it all seemed to happen so fast. Too fast. One minute he was pulling Mokuba out of the hole that he slashed out of the bars, the next he staring at the long, but very sharp kanta that seemed to come from above them.

Edward didn't even have time to react, all he could hear was the voices of his brother and Yugi's friends yelling at him to watch out. Without thinking about his own safety, Edward shielded the young Kaiba's body with his own and braced himself for the worst kind of pain he would ever feel.

But surprisingly, he felt nothing. No, all he could feel though was the sensation of floating in air…. Or in Edward's case it would be better to say falling in the air. Yes, whoever came down to slash at Edward had actually slashed at the chain holding up the cage. Which as a result sent poor Edward and Mokuba falling down the deep dark hole that seemed to have no end.

_'E-Edward!!!_' Noa shouted, desperately trying to think of a plan to save his host and his younger step-brother. But alas, nothing came to the bright eyed Kaiba, and so he had to watch in horror as both the people he cared for fell to their deaths. '_E-Edward think of something!! Y-You're an Alchemist right?! You have to think of something!!'_

But for an answer, all Noa could hear was Edward chuckling lowly. "I-I promise I'll protect M-Mokuba" Hugging the small boy tighter to his chest with the intent to protect him at all cost, Edward's lips cracked a small smile. "I-I promise"

Noa couldn't believe what he was hearing, or feeling for the matter. The State Alchemist wasn't feeling fear, horror, or he wasn't even anxious about his oncoming death. No, all Noa could feel was a strong overwhelming presence of courage. It was so overwhelming for the Kaiba brother that he, Noa Kaiba himself, could feel tears stinging his eyes.

Although Noa knew that the likelihood of Mokuba surviving was slim, Edward was still willing to give it his all to make sure that he keeps his promise. '_W-What a fool' _Noa choked out, clenching his fists at his side with furry.

He had never met anyone so stubborn and hotheaded as Edward… And he had a feeling he would never meet anyone else like that either. Life wasn't very fair to Noa Kaiba. Not only did his father dessert him, but now he was going to lose the only two people in his life that actually made a difference.

"I-I promised" Noa heard Edward whisper again quietly. But before Noa could react to anything else, a bright white light temporarily blinded his eyes. Covering his eyes with his arm, Noa Kaiba tried his best to identify what the source of this mysterious light was.

They were falling in a hole; there was no light in this dark hole…. So what the hell was it?

Although it was extremely bright, Noa oddly felt a warm feeling emitting from this light. It was like a reassuring warm feeling that seemed to soothe Noa's nerves… Was this what heaven felt like?

Squinting his eyes at the light, Noa could have sworn he seen a lone figure standing before the light. He couldn't tell who or what this figure was because of the bright light behind it, but he couldn't help but feel at ease.

He was on the brink of death's door, but he felt relaxed? His eyelids felt really heavy all of a sudden as he began to fall slowly towards the ground of Edward's mind.

All Noa could hear before he blacked out was the figure's soothing voice repeating a phrase over and over again.. "_The High Priest needs you, you cannot die here oh noble Alchemist" _

* * *

**panmotto:** I know, a how was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know!! Oh and one other thing I need to ask you readers. I have been told I have bad grammar (I know its true), so does anyone want to help me check over the chapters to make sure I don't have such bad grammar( I think its called a beta-reader..).


	15. The Puzzle

**Chapter 15: The Puzzle**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**panmotto:** I finally updated!! It took me a while, but I finally got my writing brain to start working on this story again. A huge thanks to Hollow Mashiro for editing this chapter and making it look readable. Anyways, please enjoy.

Oh, and by the way, Chapter 1 and 2 have been fixed and it looks ten times better than it did before. I have no idea what you readers were thinking when you read that badly written garbage of mine...

* * *

Kaiba stood at the edge of the dark gaping hole that his only brother and Edward fell in. Although the shouts and cries of everyone around him was loud, Kaiba felt numb. His cold blue eyes were widened to the extreme as his intelligent brain tried to process what just happened.

It seemed that throughout the struggle with Crump, somehow the chain holding up the cage was cut, resulting in the disappearance of both Mokuba and Edward. They had subdued Crump with no problems after a bit. But now…

"No!! How could you do that to brother?! To Mokuba?!!" The shrill voice of Alphonse broke through his trance as he glanced back at the armored Elric brother. Although Alphonse did not have any eyes, Kaiba could feel the fury radiating from Alphonse that was directed to a taller unknown male wielding a katana.

"…" The man did not respond to this, but gazed back at his companion; which happened to be Fai. Fai was holding Alphonse back with some kind of binding spell, but Kaiba wasn't really interested in that piece of detail.

Narrowing his eyes dangerously at the unknown male, Kaiba walked briskly towards him. The unknown male glanced at Kaiba briefly and Kaiba's ice cold blue eyes were equally matched with cold blood red eyes. It seemed forever that they were glaring at each other, but the man broke off the stare with a scoff.

This infuriated Kaiba even further. No one mocks Seto Kaiba! Clenching his fists with fury, Kaiba sent a flying fist at the male's face. Not expecting the blow, the man stumbled back a bit. But he soon regained his composure and sent a hair raising glare at Kaiba.

"You'll regret you ever laid a hand on me, pretty boy" The male seethed, grasping the hilt of his sword dangerously. The tension in the room was high, with everyone present holding their breaths for the worst possible outcome.

"Kuroin!" Fai's happy voice broke through the tension, causing the unknown male to turn his attention to the happy blonde.

"My name is not Kuroin!! Its Kurogane, dammit!!" Kurogane shouted angrily, frowning when he saw that stupid grin on Fai's face. Fai shook his head playfully and glanced over at Kaiba then at the magically bound Alphonse; both were furious at Kurogane and with good reason.

"Believe in Edward," Fai stated, unable to suppress that all-knowing grin on his face. No one knew what to make of this statement. It didn't make any logical sense to anyone, all save Fai and Kurogane.

"…What do you mean by that?" Tea finally questioned, her azure blue eyes staring directly at Fai's happy face. Fai causally looked over at the brunette and smiled. Sauntering over to where she stood, Fai extended his hand out and placed it on the side of her face. Unable to tear herself away from Fai's piercing stare, Tea didn't react to this gesture; it would have earned a good slap to anyone else.

"Exactly what it means, princess," Fai smoothly answered, watching in amusement as Tea's face turned beat red in embarrassment. Meanwhile Yugi's face turned red in rage and Kaiba's frown deepened at the sight.

The CEO knew from the moment that he met Fai that he wasn't going to like him that much.

"Wait a second there! So you're telling us that just believing in Ed is going to bring him back?!" Joey shouted, clenching his fists in rage. "Did ya not see him fall?! Both he and Mokuba fell in that hole!!" When that statement left his mouth, the tension in the air grew heavier. Everyone fell into silence as they tore their eyes away from Fai and stared sadly at the large hole.

A dark aura surrounded the older Kaiba brother as he glared viciously at Joey. "Thanks for the clarification, Wheeler," he bit out bitterly, fighting back the urge to punch someone. Joey's head spun back to face Kaiba, and he was about to retort to this degrading statement when he heard a loud metallic sound coming from near the edge of the hole.

The binding spell on Alphonse had disappeared, and the large armor-suited boy was kneeling at the hole, glancing down with an almost pitiful look on his face. Yes, it was impossible to tell that Alphonse was sad or not, but judging by how much Alphonse shook, it was easy enough to tell.

"B-Brother…" Alphonse muttered lowly, staring at the hole expectantly. Deep within his heart, he was expecting Edward would just pop right out of that hole with a huge grin on his face saying 'My bad. Didn't mean to worry you'.

But nothing happened. Clenching his fists at his side, Alphonse bit back a sob and continued to stare down at the hole. "Y-You promised you'd never leave me Ed. Y-You can't just leave like mom" Although no tears were flowing from his eyes, anyone could tell that Alphonse was crying.

Slamming his fists against the ground, large indents appeared around them as he continued to vent out his rage on whatever he could. Now he was truly alone. Both Edward and Mokuba were gone. Alphonse had never felt this alone before in his life. He always had his older brother right beside him. Now…

Slamming the ground again with his fist, Alphonse bit back a sob as he tried to regain control of his emotions. No, he had to be strong now. Edward would be very disappointed to see his younger brother act this way. He had to remain strong…

"Alphonse." The armored boy heard a soft female voice chime behind him as he struggled to regain his composure. Tea paused behind the large boy and her azure blue eyes softened at his broken state. Reaching out slowly, she placed a hand on his broad armored shoulder and fought back the tears from her eyes when she felt it shaking.

Everyone in the room was silent at this point. They were all trying to process what had just happened, because to them it seemed so surreal and unbelievable.

Remaining silent after his harsh statement to Joey, Kaiba walked up to Alphonse's side and glanced down at the dark hole. Narrowing his eyes with frustration, Kaiba gritted his teeth. "Stupid shrimp…" Kaiba knew full well that if Edward hadn't made the jump to save Mokuba, he would still be alive.

Although the same could not be said for Mokuba…

He was about to vent out his rage on the ones who caused this, mainly being Crump and Kurogane, but halted abruptly when he saw something strange in the dark hole. Blinking his cold blue eyes rapidly, Kaiba tried to figure out what in the world he was seeing at this moment.

…It was a light. It was very dim from where he stood, but as the seconds passed by, the light seemed to be growing brighter. Unable to process what he was seeing, Kaiba continued to stare at this foreign light.

"What in the world?" Kaiba muttered under his breath, not taking his eyes off this strange light. Oblivious to what the CEO was witnessing, Tea and Alphonse overheard him and noticed that he was staring intensely in the hole. Confused at what Kaiba was seeing, they both peered into the dark hole and witnessed the same light.

"…What is that?" Tea asked, after a long period of silence. On this cue, the rest of the gang that stood a few feet from them overheard this and walked up to the hole to see the same light.

"A-A light?" Alphonse questioned, noticing that this light was getting brighter and closer as the seconds went by. Before anyone else could question this sight, a large stream of light poured out of the hole, momentarily blinding everyone in the room.

…Expect for Alphonse who could clearly see everything in this light. Gawking with shock at what he saw, the youngest Elric brother remained silent as a giant form emerged from the light.

In all his life, Alphonse had never seen something like this before. Although it was covered in a bright aura of light, Alphonse could still make out the main details of this creature. It reminded him of a large bird-type creature. Two majestic wings glided motionlessly as it landed on the ground with its large hind legs. It bent down and the ground below it was engulfed in a bright white light, and in an instant, Alphonse noticed two bodies below this apparition.

Unable to speak, Alphonse continued to watch this creature as it turned its massive head to stare right at Alphonse. It was like it knew that Alphonse could see it. The youngest Elric brother could feel his soul itself shiver at the sight of the large intense eyes of this creature.

"Blue…Eyes," Alphonse mouthed quietly, unable to tear his eyes away from this creature. The light apparition did nothing for a bit before it shook its large head.

"_Protect the High Priest and his brother… Noble Alchemists." _A female voice echoed through Alphonse's head before the light disappeared completely from the area. If Alphonse had eyes, they would be wide with shock and blinking rapidly in confusion. Although it was a puzzle for the youngest Elric brother, he decided to push that incident aside and investigate the appearance of those two bodies.

Since everyone was still stunned by the brightness of the light, Alphonse was the first to react to this sight. Slowly getting up, he focused his sight on the two bodies and nearly lost his breath when he saw a familiar trench coat and an ebony-haired boy lying next to each other.

Unable to suppress his excitement and amazement, Alphonse quickly took off sprinting to the other side of the hole. "Ed!! Mokuba!!" His shout resonated throughout the warehouse, causing everyone within it to be altered to Alphonse's discovery.

Alphonse could barely hear the others chasing after him, all he could focus on was that familiar blonde hair and that trench coat that Edward always displayed proudly. The closer he got to the two bodies, the more his excitement grew. They were alive! Both of them somehow had survived!

------

Groaning in discomfort, Edward opened his golden eyes slowly. "A-Am I dead?" he moaned, feeling like he just got run over by a rampaging affectionate Armstrong. No sane man wanted to be in the way of Armstrong when he wanted to hug you. Unfortunately for Edward, he was not considered a sane man at the beginning of joining the military.

Struggling to move his body, he sat up in a daze and glanced around at his surroundings. It took a moment for him to process where he was and when he did, he was rendered speechless at the realization.

Glancing down at his side, he sighed in relief when he saw the younger Kaiba slowly starting to awaken from his slumber. Again, the same question came up in his mind; how in the hell did they survive that fall?

_"Good question," _Noa exclaimed, materializing beside Edward. Staring at the alchemist with his wide blue eyes, Noa sighed. "_I can't seem to remember anything that happened past the fall…"_

Edward glanced over at Noa and mutely nodded. Yes, it was true. Edward himself was also drawing a blank when it came to what exactly happened after the fall. But before Edward could thoroughly think it out, he was taken by surprise by something very large and heavy throwing itself at him.

Since Edward didn't weigh much, he was thrown to the ground like a rag doll. It didn't help that Alphonse weighed a ton with that suit of armor. Groaning in pain, Edward narrowed his golden eyes at his younger brother. "Al. I can't breathe-"

"-You're alive Ed!!" Alphonse interrupted, completely oblivious to the fact that he was crushing his brother. "I was so worried! I thought you had died!!" The State Alchemist's eyes widened at this statement as he looked away in shame.

He had made Alphonse worried. What a horrible brother he was.

Smiling wryly, Edward sighed. "Al?"

"Yeah, Ed?"

"I can't breathe." Alphonse gasped he quickly let go of his suffocating brother. Coughing slightly, Edward pushed himself off the ground and noticed that Yugi and his friends, including Kaiba and Mokuba were all staring at him.

Looking away quickly, Edward's cheeks turned a light pink in embarrassment at the thought of displaying brotherly love between him and Alphonse in front of these people. "Al. I told you before I don't die easily," Edward assured, unable to look Alphonse in the eye.

"Even so… You had me so worried Edward! I wasn't sure what I was going to do without you!!" Alphonse protested, making Edward's eyes widen in surprise. A twinge of guilt formed in his stomach at the thought of making Alphonse worried sick like this.

Just like before with his mother…

"_…Edward." _The stern voice of Noa broke through his thoughts as he spotted the neon-haired boy standing in front of him with a serious look on his face. _"Don't you dare pull a stupid stunt like that again!! You nearly killed both of us-"_

"-Aren't you dead already?"

_"…That's not the point!…What's the use of talking to you?! Just don't do something that stupid again!!"_With that said, Noa broke the connection off, leaving Edward with a slight grin on his lips. Pushing himself off the ground, he glanced around at the group of people around him and his grin increased ten-fold.

He wasn't used to having so many people concerned for his well-being. Sure, he had his friends at the military and Winry, but this felt different somehow. Edward wasn't sure how to explain it, but he felt at ease with these people.

"Shrimp." All expect one of course. Grimacing at his nickname, he turned towards Kaiba and noticed that he had his usual pissed off look on his face.

"I see you haven't changed" Edward muttered, narrowing his eyes at the taller teen. They both stared at each other; more like glared at each other for a bit.

Because of their pride, neither man wanted to admit that they were glad to see each other alive. Edward knew it would be a cold day in hell for him if he ever admitted he actually was 'concerned' for Kaiba.

Kaiba also knew that there was no way he would clearly admit that he was 'worried' for the alchemist's safety yet again. No. He was only worried about his younger brother, not the blonde haired boy.

They continued the glaring/staring contest for a while before they were interrupted by loud clapping. Blinking with confusion, Edward turned his head from Kaiba and noticed Fai grinning foolishly and another man standing behind him…

Edward's eyes narrowed in recognition of the man and moved to stand in front of his friends protectively. Slapping his hands together, he transmuted his automail into a blade and glared hatefully at the man who nearly caused Mokuba and his deaths.

"Eh? Calm down Edo-kun. No need to be all scary-like," Fai chided, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion Edward stood his ground as Fai approached him. "Kuroin wont hurt you-"

"-Dammit! For the last time it's Kurogane!!" The black haired man shouted in rage, directing his blood red eyes towards Fai. Not taking his eyes off Fai, Edward watched him in suspicion as he asked the question that was currently plaguing everyone's mind.

"Who are you?" Edward questioned bluntly, frowning when Fai laughed in response. Fai continued to laugh lightly for a bit before he grinned at Edward with a hidden glint in his playful blue eyes.

"That's not important right now-"

"-Like hell it is!!" Edward snapped, glaring at Kurogane who was standing behind Fai. "He tried to kill us!! I think it's only right we know who you two are!!" Glancing back at Fai, Edward felt his temper rising, seeing that stupid smile on Fai's face.

"Like I said Edo-kun. That's not important right now" Slyly moving away from Edward, Fai glanced back at the State Alchemist and smiled. "This is only the first piece of the puzzle. To complete the rest, you need to look at the past."

"_What in the world is he talking about? What's this puzzle?"_Noa asked, materializing beside Edward. Glancing over at his suddenly silent host, Noa's eyes widened at how stunned Edward looked.

"…The past?" Edward slowly asked, lowering his blade and staring at Fai with a deep thought in his eyes. For some reason, this reaction pleased Fai because the blonde just grinned widely and left with Kurogane quickly.

"E-Eh?! Hey, wait a second!!" Joey shouted, chasing the two males along with Tristan. The rest of the group seemed a little stunned by what Fai had said, but not to the extent of Edward's shock at the impact of those words.

His blade disappeared, and his auto mail returned to its original state. Silently, Edward glanced at the mechanical limb and narrowed his eyes in confusion. What did Fai mean exactly? What was this puzzle?…Whose past was he referring to?

"-ward? Edward?" Alphonse's voice broke through Edward's muddled mind as he snapped out of his trance and noticed his younger brother gazing at him in concern. Realizing that he had been fazed out for a bit, he glanced over at the others and noticed them all staring at him as well.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Yugi questioned, staring up at Edward with a concerned look. Edward didn't answer for a moment, but soon regained his bright composure and grinned.

"Yep! Hey, can we get out of this place and get some grub?" Edward asked, earning sighs and looks of disbelief from almost everyone in the group. Patting his back, Alphonse shook his head.

"Is that all you think about, brother?" Alphonse inquired, but he got his answer when he saw that stupid grin still on Edward's face. "Forget I asked…"

--

The night was quiet and peaceful in Domino City. The occasional sounds of cars and horns could be heard, but other than that, everything else seemed very docile in this small Japanese city.

The moon was full, and seemed to be the only thing that lit up the dark alleyway. In an instant, a bright red flash of light illuminated the alleyway then disappeared, leaving only a single body in its place. Still in a crouching position, the figure glanced up toward the moon, its violet eyes glinting dangerously in the night.

Waist long green hair swayed slightly in the night breeze as the figure rose to its feet. Wearing a peculiar half shirt and shorts, the figure continued to scan its surroundings with a small, malicious grin on his face. A strange tattoo of sorts was revealed on its left thigh when it stood up, displaying an image of a serpent eating its own tail

"Eh? What's this place?" it asked, unfamiliar with the location it was currently at. Last thing it remembered was chasing after something that looked like a Philosopher Stone. But alas, that could not be possible. Even so, Dante still insisted that it looked into the appearance of a peculiar stone that had similar capabilities to the fated stone. It had also heard that the Elric brothers were also looking at these stones.

Funnily, they seemed to have disappeared shortly afterwards. The figure didn't mind this fact at all, but still felt disappointed that he didn't have the pleasure of making them suffer at death.

"Foolish humans," it muttered under its breath, blaming the humans' greed and foolishness for its predicament. Shaking those thoughts away, the figure began walking to the entrance of the alleyway and was slightly stunned at what it was seeing.

This was nothing like anything in Amestris. No, he had never seen anything like this before. For some odd reason as well, he didn't sense any other of his kind or Dante. How peculiar…

Perhaps it was a new country?

Either way, the figure's grin only grew wider at the pleasant thought of wreaking havoc in this unknown place. "Looks like I'm going to have fun here."

---

Days had passed since the return of Mokuba to the Kaiba mansion. After learning that Fai and his companion had escaped, they turned Crump over to the authorities, and everything else seemed to return back to normal.

…Well, as normal as it was ever going to be at the Kaiba mansion with the Elric brothers still residing there.

Seated in the Kaiba's large library, Edward continued reading the various books the library had to offer. Edward loved to study; it was his passion, being the alchemic genius he was.

A large stack of books was forming beside him as he resumed his intense reading sessions. Alphonse was somewhere in the Kaiba mansion playing with Mokuba, which left Edward alone and undisturbed.

Although Edward would not admit it, the words that Fai mentioned days before still nagged him at the back of his mind. Unable to figure it out, Edward decided to see what he could learn in this time period, since it was foreign and new to him. No one else knew that this troubled Edward, expect of course for Noa himself.

Staring at his host with his intense blue eyes, Noa frowned. Yes, he had tried to peer into Edward's mind, but was met with resistance. His memories seemed to be especially hard to reach. All Noa knew of the eldest Elric brother was that his mother died when he was young. Then everything else seemed to be a blur…

Noa knew that he wasn't from this period of time, but he couldn't figure how Ed managed to get here in the first place. Mustering all the courage he could, Noa took a deep breath and stared intently at his host.

"_Edward._" Pausing for a moment, Noa frowned when he noticed that Edward had not heard him, and was still engrossed in his readings. "_Edward…" _Asking again, his frown deepened slightly noticing that his host was still ignoring him. _"…Edward!!" _

Edward blinked, hearing Noa's loud voice echoing in his head as he glanced up to see his transparent counterpart. "…Yes?"

Noa pressed his lips in annoyance at this attitude, but brushed it off when he realized that he needed to ask Edward something important. _"…I recalled you mentioning that you and Alphonse are not from here." _Pausing slightly, he noticed Edward putting down his book and staring at Noa fully. _"Do you remember how you came here?"_

At this question, Noa saw Edward think deeply for a while. Curious about what the answer was, Noa decided to peer into his host's mind and encountered very strange images and events.

All Noa could see was a black cat, bright flashes of red light, and a strange circle with inscriptions all within it. The light was so bright, that Noa failed to see anything more. Escaping from this, Noa turned his attention back to his host who was still in deep thought.

"…We were chasing a cat that had something on its neck," Edward finally said after a long moment of silence. Blinking in confusion, Noa raised an eyebrow at this, but allowed his host to continue. "…A stone…Yes there was a stone on its neck that looked a lot like the Philosopher's stone." Edward soon fell into a deep silence after this and glanced down sadly.

_"…Is that something important?" _Noa questioned, seeing his host nod slowly.

"Yeah…It's something I need to get Al back to normal…" Edward trailed off, leaning back in the chair and sighing loudly. "The Philosopher's stone is something that we've been looking for… Ever since 'it' happened," he concluded, shaking his head and standing up from his chair. Putting the novel down on the side, Edward turned his head slightly to see Noa's stunned face and grinned. "Other than that, I can't remember anything else that happened."

Again, curiosity got the better of Noa, and he decided to once again peer into his host's mind and was met with stunning results. Suddenly, Noa felt himself thrown into a dark room. All he could hear were loud screams and for some reason his right arm and left leg began to hurt like crazy. Flashes of people he didn't know, and places he was unfamiliar with came into his head making him groan in pain.

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, the Kaiba boy tried desperately to escape Edward's mind, but failed in doing so.

Images of a large white room with a giant door appeared before the neon-haired Kaiba before the shrilling screams of a boy began again. Holding his breath, the door began to open and large black vines resembling hands came at him at alarming speeds. Opening his mouth to scream, he didn't hear anything as these vines began to drag him within the entrance of the door.

But before he was completely within the door, the images disappeared, leaving the poor Kaiba brother breathless and in shock. Falling to his knees, Noa tried to grasp his breath, unaware that Edward was watching him in confusion. Not saying anything, Edward approached his transparent counterpart and bent down to his level.

Recognizing the look of pure fear that was etched on his face, Edward sighed. Although he didn't mean to, he unleashed his buried memories onto the poor neon-haired teen. Now, Noa was seeing that painful past that Edward wished would be gone. And since Edward was Noa's host, the State Alchemist had a hunch that Noa was also feeling the same way that Ed had felt back then.

Shaking his head, Edward sighed and placed a hand where Noa's shoulder would be. This made the neon-haired brother look up abruptly with visible tears in his blue eyes. Looking away quickly in shame, Noa trembled in shock. _"…I-I didn't know…I-I'm sorry." _The Kaiba brother felt nothing but shame for the invasion of Edward's private memories.

Not saying anything for the longest time, Edward sighed and rose to his feet. "It's not your fault." Stuffing his hands in his red trench coat pockets (yes, he had his old one back), Ed grinned causally at the young boy. "That's what happens when you try to play god."

Noa's eyes widened at this statement as he swiftly looked up at Edward's facial reaction to this blunt statement. From the looks of it, Noa figured that Edward held this event very close to his heart, maybe even blaming himself for what happened at the time.

Although Noa didn't know the full details of his host's youth, he could barely make out that something very wrong happened after the time of their mother's death, and that's the reason why Alphonse's soul was in that suit of armor and two of Edward's limbs were metal.

Shaking his head silently, Noa vowed to himself to not let curiosity get the better of him again. Not when it came to the memories of his host!

"Anyways, enough with that dreary topic," Edward proudly announced, still grinning from ear to ear. "Let's go check on Al and Mokuba. I don't want them tearing the house apart and have Kaiba chew my ass out because of it…" Edward muttered the last part out as he narrowed his golden eyes slightly at the mention of Kaiba's name.

Another thing Noa had noticed that changed after the events with Crump was that Edward no longer referred to Seto Kaiba by the childish nicknames he had for him. No, now Edward simply called Noa's half brother 'Kaiba'. It was almost the same for Kaiba as well.

Sometimes he called Edward 'shrimp', but the most times, Seto Kaiba would call Edward 'Elric', which was far better in Noa's opinion. Although those two wouldn't admit it, they now held great respect for each other.

…However they still didn't like each other that much either…

"_It's better to have them get along then have them fight each time they see each other…" _Noa mused quietly, smiling slightly. Even though Edward didn't know how to get back home, Noa wasn't really in a hurry to see his host go.

---

"W-Wait! Don't hurt me!!" the voice of a desperate man shouted in the middle of the night. The moon was high in the sky, and it was the only light that illuminated the area. Pushing himself back against a wall, the man trembled upon hearing the footsteps of his attacker getting closer and closer as the seconds went by. He held his breath as the dangerous glint of violet eyes pierced right through him like a knife.

"Aw. That's not very nice…" The figure stated in mockery, approaching the man easily. "You're the one who started it." Pausing at the foot of the man, the figure glanced down and easily picked up the weighty two hundred pound man like he weighed nothing.

Holding him up by the collar of his shirt, the man trembled violently as the figure brought his face closer to his ear. "D-Don't kill me," the man pleaded weakly, shaking in fear when he heard the malicious chuckle of his attacker.

"Humans are such interesting creatures…So weak and pathetic," the figure spat out, throwing the man against the brick wall harshly. The man recoiled back and fell to the ground, coughing up the blood that had formed in his mouth. "I told you I don't like to fight. Yet you were overcome by greed and pride to let me by without a fight…Humans are such despicable creatures."

The man said nothing to this and glanced up at his attacker's face. "W-Who are you?"

The figure paused in his thought and looked down at the man with a smirk on his face. "I'm the being known as Envy." Leaning towards the man, Envy kept his hands on his hips, but kept his dangerous smirk on his face. "Goodbye now."

---

_Last night a gruesome murder took place in the city of Domino. City employee Yoh Haku, 34, was found dead in an alleyway this morning by local residents of the area._

_Mr. Haku has lived in Domino City for almost 10 years now. He works for the City as a contractor for building plans. Although Mr. Haku had a reputation for his excellent workmanship and dedication, he has been known to frequent many bars and pubs along the 'Red Light District' of Domino City. _

_This is where authorities believe an altercation occurred. Many witnesses claim to have seen Mr. Haku harassing an unknown woman within the bar before following her out. Witnesses claim that the woman disappeared shortly after and Mr. Haku returned to the bar._

_Afterwards, he left the bar around 2 am, which was the last time anyone saw Yoh Haku alive. _

_Authorities are now looking for this unknown woman and for any information she might have regarding the case. She is said to be roughly around 5'6-5'7, long blonde hair, and green eyes. If anyone in the public has any information regarding this case, please contact the local authorities at-_

Staring silently at the television screen, Edward paused in thought and glanced over at Alphonse and Mokuba who were watching the screen intently. Sighing, he grabbed the remote control and pressed the up button to switch the channel to something more pleasant.

"The poor guy…" Mokuba whispered, staring down at his hands balled up in his lap. Alphonse glanced over at him and patted his head reassuringly.

"Don't worry Mokie. They'll catch that bad guy," Alphonse assured, glancing over at his older brother who watched the screen with a serious expression on his face. Sighing after a long pause, Edward glanced over at the somewhat frightened boy and grinned.

"No worries, Mokuba. With the technology they have these days, finding that idiot won't be a problem," Edward assured, seeing the brightness of Mokuba's eyes shine with relief.

"Yeah! You're right!!" Mokuba cheered, reverting back to his joyful self. Grabbing hold of Alphonse's arm, Mokuba stood up and pulled at it. "Come on Al! Let's go play outside!!" Alphonse inwardly smiled at this action and glanced over at his older brother only to see him slightly smiling at Mokuba as well.

Noticing that Alphonse was staring at him, Edward coughed and cleared his throat. "Better get moving, Al. Or else Mokuba is gonna take your arm right off." Alphonse said nothing but nodded in affirmation. Standing up, he chased after the younger Kaiba as they rushed outside to the giant yard.

Turning off the television, Edward heaved a sigh of relief as he leaned back on the couch. The material was so comfortable that Edward had to wonder what type of material it was made out of.

He was told by Mokuba that not many people could afford this type of material. Whatever it was, it was like heaven for the State Alchemist. Feeling his muscles relax, Edward sighed dreamily as turned his head towards the outside window.

The sun was out that day, the birds were chirping happily, the trees were all lush and green, and the nearby water fountain gurgled happily; everything seemed to be quiet and peaceful.

…Until _he_ showed up, of course.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Kaiba questioned harshly, glaring down at the older Elric brother on the couch. Edward said nothing but looked up at Kaiba with an annoyed look on his face.

"Al and Mokuba are outside playing," Edward simply clarified, looking back down. For some reason, Kaiba's face still annoyed the hell out of him. He didn't know why. Standing up from his seat, Edward titled his head slightly back and narrowed his golden eyes at the eldest brother. "You're home early…What's the occasion?"

Kaiba set down his briefcase on a nearby mahogany desk and undid his tie and his collar. "…I finished the preparation for the Duel Disk 500 early."

"Oh. Is that the strange thing that I fixed for you a while back ago?"

"…"

"…Okay, I'll take that as a 'yes' then" Edward spat out irritably, glaring at the floor with annoyance at Kaiba's high and mighty attitude. God did this man ever piss him off!! It was almost like being in the same room as Colonel Mustang, who Edward couldn't stand, either.

Unable to be in the same room as the Kaiba brother without snapping, Edward huffed and turned on his heel. He needed to clear his head somehow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaiba demanded, narrowing his icy cold blue eyes at the Elric brother. Edward paused at the doorway and glared right back at the taller teen.

"The library!"

"…You can read?"

"…Oh shut the hell up! Of course I can read, dammit! I'm not called an alchemic genius for nothing!" Before Kaiba could retort with anything else, Edward stormed away to the library, fuming along the way.

Kaiba stared after the fuming Alchemist and felt a small grin of amusement make its way to his face. Opening his briefcase, he took out his trusty laptop and began to do more of his work in his mansion. After all, it was much quieter and the people were slightly more tolerable then the buffoons he had to deal with at Kaiba Corp.

---

Walking among the people of this small city in disguise, Envy silently chuckled. This was way too much fun to pass up. There were no military, only that force they call 'police', and best of all, no annoying alchemists. Envy felt like he had died (again) and gone to heaven.

This was paradise for a malicious Homunculus like himself. Nothing in the world could beat this. Revenge against the Elric brothers and their father could wait for a bit, at least. Smirking again at the thought, Envy continued his walk in his disguise. After disposing of that trash the night before, Envy felt the need to try on a new disguise.

Since there were so many people in this town, Envy found it incredibly easy to find a new target. The women in the Red-Light district were so willing to make his acquaintance that he just couldn't resist their tempting offer.

But navigating through this large town proved to be something else in Envy's mind. Most towns were easily laid out; this one, however…

Many of the buildings seemed to reach to the sky and the vehicles that the humans drove were… different than the ones back in Amestris. Plus the people all wore such strange bright clothing that made them even more repulsive in the eyes of Envy.

"Ma'am? Would you like a copy of today's paper?" a male voice questioned, making Envy turn his head in the direction of the voice. Showing off a fake smile, Envy paid the man with some cash from the wallet he stole from the trash he disposed of the night before.

Although he didn't usually read the newspaper, Envy knew that the paper was probably the best way of finding out where he was.

Walking over to a small bench, Envy took a seat and almost burst out laughing at what he seen on the front page.

So even trash like that gets his picture on the paper… How interesting.

Flipping open the large paper, Envy scanned the pages quickly and suddenly stopped when he believed he saw the cursive name of 'Elric' in an article on the second page. Envy rescanned the article and felt his lips twitch into a full blown smirk.

The top of the article read 'Younger Kaiba brother rescued'. In this said article, it spoke about the 'heroic' efforts made by an Edward and Alphonse Elric in their part of rescuing this boy. Although this wasn't Amestris, Envy knew that there were not many people that went by that name.

"So… Fullmetal bean and his little brother are here after all… I'm really starting to like this place."

* * *

**panmotto**: After reading some FMA manga, I decided to try adding in Envy to the story. This is going to be the Envy off the anime, not the manga. I think it might be a little more confusing if it was the manga Envy. And besides, I find the anime Envy is easier to describe.. :) That's just me though... Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	16. It's Not Over Yet

**Chapter 16: It's not Over Yet**

**Disclaimar:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Fullmetal Alchemist, Or Hetalia

**panmotto:** It's been a while I know. Sorry about that. Anyhow I was grappling with this crazy idea for this story so I decided to go with it! Hopefully it turned out okay...Oh and just a further warning for future chapters: _Cold Alchemy_ will now include a minor crossover with_ Hetalia: Axis Powers_. If you haven't watched the show yet, it is not necessary for this story. I am merely using the characters as humans and not as countries. I am hoping that I have them in character, but please let me know if they are too OOC... Anyways, enjoy the story (this chapter is un-betaed by the way so sorry for the mistakes in advance) :D

* * *

Envy enjoyed this new town. It allowed him new opportunities to have fun and make people miserable. There was so many different types of people living in this Domino City, that he could easily take the appearance of anyone and not be caught by the local authorities (which by the way were fools and inept at their jobs).

But even so, the long haired youth felt like something was missing… Something about this carefree lifestyle was lacking luster and promise. Leaning on a wall in a dim lit alleyway, Envy fingered the photo clipping of a newspaper in his hands. Narrowing his eyes at the figures in the photo, Envy frowned slightly.

The only problem about being in such a large city was the inability to find anyone; including _them_. The Elric Brothers. Besides causing chaos and havoc every day, Envy still sought out the pair of Alchemist for some additional fun.

Yes, that's exactly what his life was lacking at the moment. Crumpling the photo irritably, Envy leaned his head against the wall in deep thought. Now his only task remained that he tried to find them in this god forsaken maze. Groaning with disbelief, Envy threw the piece of paper over his head easily and crossed his arms over his chest with furry, all the while not noticing someone else in the alleyway with him.

"Littering is not good. Would you not say so, da?" A deep voice asked, startling Envy out of his trance. He was surprised to say the least from this because first of off, he did not sense this man until now, and secondly, this man was a formed like a giant. Dressed in attire that seemed too warm for this climate (a beige long coat, a pinkish colored scarf and heavy military styled boots) Envy pushed himself off the wall and examined this stranger curiously.

He had an accent that he could not place at the moment. Cold violet eyes regarded Envy with interest as his messy blonde hair glinted in the dim light. Although Envy knew his own powers very well, he was uneasy for some reason when standing near this man. But at the same time, something about this man made Envy curious. But at the moment, Envy could not explain this nagging feeling that bothered him.

"What do you want?" Envy snapped, narrowing his eyes at the smug looking giant. The man said nothing but bent down to pick up the discarded photo off the ground. Smoothing the piece of paper with ease, the man regarded the photo for a moment before holding it up in front of Envy.

"You do not like?" Envy narrowed his eyes in suspicion and nodded slowly. The man's childish face beamed into a malicious grin as he titled his head slightly to the side. "We both want the same thing, yes?"

Stunned slightly, Envy raised an eyebrow at the giant man. "You want to get rid of the Elric brothers?" The man nodded in agreement, making Envy pause in contemplation. Although he was not used to working with others (much less humans), this man could prove useful in his efforts of disposing the Alchemists. "Why should I help you?"

The man childish face beamed at the question as he put the photo in his long beige coat. "You need my help to find them, yes? And I need them out of the picture. So we work together, yes?" Envy raised an eyebrow in speculation at this offer, but pondered nonetheless.

This man was strange to say the least. He had a childish looking face, but it was emitting nothing but pure malice and evil. He didn't know what this man's problem was with Fullmetal bean and his brother, but Envy was at a standstill at the moment about where they were located.

Plus, when they do finally find the Alchemists, Envy would enjoy killing this man along with the Elric brothers. Slowly, but surely, Envy's lips grew into a giant smirk. "Sounds like a fun idea"

From his sources, Ivan Braginski knew that this man was the man he needed to find. After the failed attempt of Crump (what an inept failure that was) in taking over the Kaiba Corporation, the Russian knew he had to employ more drastic measures in taking over the multi-million dollar company.

Kaiba Corp was about the same size and caliber as his own company; Hetalia Industries. Hetalia Industries was once well known throughout the world as being a big time Gaming Company; creating newer devices to improve the standards of gaming and card games. Of course, now they moved on to more securable sources of profits like the weapon industries. Now Hetalia Industries' main focus was creating state of the art weapons that would be sold to countries all around the world (and organizations that needed them for a price).Although it did seem like a drastic move on the Russian's part to move away from the Gaming Industry, the violet eyed man viewed the change as nothing more than reverting to what they should have produced in the first place.

Years ago, Hetalia industries did not work side by side Kaiba Corp in creating weapons with the former CEO Gozaburro Kaiba. But after his son; Seto Kaiba; took over, Kaiba Corp soon became a valuable partner to Hetalia Industries. Alongside with Industrial Illusions, Kaiba Corp and Hetalia Industries were the most prominent companies in the world.

That was until Ivan bought out his partners and began following the path of building weaponry and armamets. He had quite a few important customers in this line of business (various governments, and terrorists groups), and Ivan firmly believed that the change was a pathway to a better future for the world and for his company.

However, even though Kaiba Corp was still making programs for a children's card game, it still held a lot of influence throughout the business and political world. So if Ivan was able to dispose of the current CEO, Hetalia Industries would monopolize the weapon industry and his final plan would succeed at last. But that meant dealing with the current CEO…

Gathering his best men, he had them do a full investigation of the young adult to see what skeletons might be buried in his closet.

That was about the same time he recruited Crump; a former member of the board of Kaiba Corp. Since Crump already had a grudge against the eldest Kaiba, it was not hard to convince the plump man to do his bidding. He believed so strongly that a weak willed individual such as himself could run a high end corporation such as Kaiba Corp.

The thought simply made Ivan laugh.

But his men did find out a lot about the CEO that made his heart flutter with anticipation. Besides having no current relationships with anyone, he did have a younger brother that he cherished with his life. Oh what fun he could have with this information. It was a shame that the young CEO held close ties with his brother because that was one of the weak spots his enemies could target that would greatly hurt the CEO's morale and motivation to continue running his company.

But…According to his information, there was something else besides his younger brother. Something new, that now remained close to the cold CEO; a young blonde teen and a man in a suit of armor. Ivan was surprised to hear of this new development, but ordered his men to keep an eye on the situation.

Crump would have gotten away with the company (dare Ivan ever admit it), but his plan was ruined by the sudden appearance and involvement of these two strange people. From what his men could gather, they concluded that they could not find anything on these two people. Nothing at all. There was no record of their previous whereabouts or who they were in the first place. They had no records with any of the well-known countries and no identification. It was as if these two strangers did not exist in their world. But of course, that was not possible…

This made Ivan pause and search for alternative means of finding out more about these two mysterious boys. That's where the long green haired youth came into the picture. There had been numerous murders around Domino City, and from what Ivan gathered from his spies, this man was most likely behind it all. He was dubbed the Masked Hunter; a person of many faces, but none of his own. Frankly, the Russian doubted that the appearance the youth had when he approached him was nothing more than a disguise.

He was wearing the strangest outfit; small short like bottoms and a high top that revealed his toned stomach. He had long green hair that went up to his waist and icy cold violet eyes that flickered slightly in the dimly lit alleyway. Yes, just the kind of man that Ivan wanted to work for him. After conversing with the strange youth, Ivan was pleased to learn that his sources were correct; this man harbored a grudge towards the Elric brothers. This would prove to be very helpful in dealing with the two strange brothers.

Ivan offered the man; Envy he said his name was; a deal and of course he agreed with a sadistic smirk on his youthful face. After making arrangements with the green haired man, Ivan briskly made his way down the sidewalk and flipped open his cell phone, while smiling all the while.

"Commence the operation now"

* * *

_"Why are you such a sympathetic fool" The harsh voice of older man rang through Edward's ears as he opened his eyes slowly. Again, it seemed like his body was floating on air, and his mind was light as a feather. This was such a surreal feeling that only occurred when he was having those strange 'flashbacks' concerning Kaiba's memories (which he never told anyone about save his younger brother and Noa). _

_But something about this one felt different. Edward couldn't explain it, but he had a feeling that this one was different than all the others. Pressing his lips together in confusion, Edward turned his head towards the voice and seen nothing but darkness that impaired his vision. The voice sounded really familiar though._

_"You should have crushed them when you had the chance!" The voice rang out again, piercing Edward's mind like a sharp knife. He recalled hearing this voice before, and for some reason it made his stomach turn uneasily at the memory. Soon, Edward's lips turned down into a frown when he finally connected the voice to the owner._

_Gozaburro Kaiba. His frown increased ten-fold recalling all the torment that bastard put Mokuba, Noa and the eldest Kaiba brother through throughout their life. Ignoring the sickening feeling in his stomach, Edward shook his head and narrowed his yellow cat eyes intensely at the darkness in front of him._

_Why could he not see what was happening? Before, he would see frayed images of the past but now he only seen nothing but the darkness surrounding him. He could feel someone else but Gozaburro in the dream, but he could not hear or see anything. In an instant, Edward's senses prickled uneasily as he turned his body sharply to see what was behind him._

_His yellow eyes widened in surprise when he spotted a figure behind him. Although he could not make out any identifiable features of the person, a queasy feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. Something about this person seemed familiar to the State Alchemist. _

_"Humans are such foolish beings" The figure began, in his smooth but mocking voice, making Edward clench his fists automatically. "They follow nothing but their emotions, which ultimately leads them to despair"_

_"T-That's not true!" Edward shouted, then realizing that this figure was probably nothing more than a figment of his dream. Shaking his head in disbelief, Edward raised his automail hand to his hair and ran a tense hand through his blonde bangs. He figured everything that happened within the last weeks was finally getting to him._

_"Oh? That's ironic coming from you" The figure drawled out, shocking the Alchemist to the point of rendering him speechless. The figure's violet eyes glimmered in the darkness as he pointed his hand to the young teen. "You, the one who dabbled in forbidden arts to save the one you love…How amusing" Unable to come up with anything to say, the figure laughter filled the eldest Elric's brother ears as he turned around. "Remember this Fullmetal… You cannot save everyone without having a price to pay…" Chuckling darkly, the figure shook his head. "…Ah, but then again, you already know that don't you?"_

_Beginning to walk away, Edward's eyes widened in shock as he forced himself to think rationally again. "Wait! Who are you?"_

_Again, the irritating chuckle flittered into his ears as the figure cocked his head back slightly. "Oh don't worry. We'll meet soon enough"_

Opening his eyes slowly, Edward Elric groaned as the sunlight flittered through the parted curtains of his bedroom window. Raising his automail to shield his yellow eyes from the sun, he lazily turned in bed to face his alarm clock with red number flashing in his face.

7:48am.

Too early for anyone to be up, and too early to do anything. Sighing in disbelief, the Alchemist pushed himself out of bed and sat motionless in his large queen sized bed. For the past few nights, Alphonse had decided to spend the night with Mokuba. Although Alphonse did not sleep, the younger brother thought it would be better for him to keep a close eye on Mokuba.

Much like him, Alphonse also felt like the whole Crump incident was not the end of it. However if they voiced this thought with anyone else (Kaiba, Yugi and his friends) they would dismiss it quickly, not believing that Crump was not the mastermind behind the whole incident. What verified this fact for Edward was two points: what Fai said to him before he left, and he had Noa inside of him.

Noa worked with Crump in the past, and the green haired youth denies any possibility of Crump being behind the whole scheme. Crump was nothing but a pawn, a tool used to distract them… But from what exactly?

Sighing, the blonde raised his fleshy hand and ran it through his blonde bangs with ease. This was way too early to be thinking of stuff like that. In addition, the past few nights were filled with the same dream over and over again. Gozaburro's voice was yelling at someone, and then that person who seemed to know about him and Alphonse.

"Noa" Edward called out loud, looking over to the side to see his 'partner' (he didn't know what else to call him) materialize before him. The youth looked puzzled that Edward was up this early, but made no comment about that. "Did your father have any other sons? Or maybe an apprentice he was training?" Noa looked stunned at the question, but pondered about it for a moment.

Shaking his head numbly, Noa sighed. "Besides Seto, Mokuba and I, there was no one else to my knowledge….Why do you ask?" Edward crossed his arms firmly over his chest and closed his eyes thoughtfully. Usually with 'flashback dreams' (he calls them this because he sees Kaiba's past in them), he could clearly see who Gozaburro was yelling at. That's why it was a 'flashback dream' and not a normal dream. But with these dreams, all he heard was the voice and could not see anything.

Frowning, his thoughts then roamed to the person in his dreams who seemed to know an awful lot about him and his younger brother. Hell, the guy even knew his military nickname which meant that he must have come from where he and Alphonse came from.

"Edward?" Noa inquired again, feeling anxious at the heavy silence between them. Although the green haired boy was tempted to dive right into the Alchemist's thoughts, he refrained from doing it. The last time he tried that, he felt like his whole spirit was being consumed by Edward's memories. Noa's voice snapped Edward out of his trance-like state as he glanced over at the young man.

"…Do you really think it's over?" Edward asked solemnly, looking down at his hands with intensity in his yellow cat eyes. Again, Noa was puzzled by the question but knew that the Alchemist was being serious when he asked it.

Honestly, Noa did not believe that Crump was the end of this. His father; Gozaburro; was a stubborn man even until death. Perhaps the ex-CEO was not behind this scheme, but Noa figured he had some influence over it all. Plus with that strange blonde man (Fai his name was) and the statement he said

before he disappeared, it caused an uneasy feeling to grow in Noa. It also didn't help when Edward was feeling the same exact way as well.

Noa knew full well that it was foolish to believe that everything was now over and done with. He assumed Seto would be much smarter than to believe that. But from his dismissal of Edward when the Alchemist brought the subject up, it made Noa wonder what his eldest brother was really thinking about.

"…No." Noa simply answered, shaking his head slowly. "I do not think this is over" Edward sighed slowly and glanced out the large pan window in his bedroom. Clenching his fists systematically, Edward narrowed his eyes in renewed determination.

"I'll be ready for them" Edward simply stated, nodding firmly at Noa. Noa lips turned into a small frown at this statement and sighed. Holding his temple with his hand, the green haired youth shook his head in dismay.

"Just promise me you won't try anything reckless or idiotic like last time…" All Noa got from Edward as a response was a sly grin, which made him shake his head in disbelief. "…Why do I bother asking?"

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat idly in his desk chair as he typed furiously on his keyboard. It had been weeks since the Crump incident and Kaiba was slowly moving on from the whole ordeal. Mokuba was now safe, and his bodyguards were doing okay. It seemed that Alphonse had decided to move into Mokuba's room to keep a closer eye on the young ebony haired boy. Kaiba had no problems with this arrangement really. It meant that Mokuba was being watched over even more carefully.

As for the other brother… Well at least Kaiba wasn't planning on killing him anytime soon. They got along (for the most part), and now the eldest Kaiba brother held respect for the Alchemist (not that he'd ever admit that).

Staring at the laptop screen, Kaiba closed his icy blue eyes slowly. It was good that someone was at home with Mokuba when he was stuck at work working so late into the evening. Even if the incident was over and done with, Kaiba still felt this sense of uneasiness about it all.

The eldest Kaiba worked with Crump and knew what kind of man he really was. Could that man orchestrate and devise such an elaborate scheme on his own? Without any outside help or further force? Well…Let's just say Kaiba had the right to have his doubts about it. Even when Noa trapped him and his companions in the virtual world, Crump was still nothing more than a mere henchman used by Noa and ultimately Gozaburro. It seemed unlikely to Kaiba that the former board member of Kaiba Corp. could create such an elaborate scheme and hire such dangerous people on his own.

Out of all his companions, Edward seemed to firmly believe that Crump was not the cause of all the troubles they had been experiencing. Of course, Kaiba dismissed them at first, but the Alchemist did bring up an excellent point. Crump did seem inept at doing anything on his own without further help.

Still deep in thought, a small ding noise erupted from his trusty laptop. Blinking slowly, Kaiba expertly clicked on his inbox and glanced at the newest message sent to him. Then a small frown formed on the brunette's face as he scanned the email address.

_"No one knows my private email account. Only my top employees do and they would be utter morons to give it out"_ Kaiba mused out in his mind, scanning the address intently with his cold blue eyes. It read;

Eyes widening in realization, Kaiba re-scanned the email address to make sure he was reading the sender's address correctly. Yes, he knew who this was (if it was him anyways). The CEO of Hetalia Industries, and once a close trading partner to Kaiba Corp; Ivan Braginski.

Leaning back in his chair in deep thought, Kaiba pictured the giant Russian in his mind. Relations between the companies were going smoothly for a few years after Kaiba took over Kaiba Corp. They worked together to create better gaming experiences and technological advances to the Duel Monster game. That was the case until a few years ago (about two if Kaiba recalled correctly).

Hetalia Industries was once run by a group of five men; Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams, Ivan Braginski, Francis Bonnefoy, and Alfred Jones. But then all of a sudden, four of the men were bought out by one of their own trusted partners (which happened to be Ivan). This came as a shock to the business world, and it also caused a major rift to begin to form between the relations between Kaiba Corp and Hetalia Industries.

In the past, Kaiba would easily be able to communicate with the other CEO's with no issues (although he found some of them to be very odd). Arthur Kirkland was the one Kaiba would often relay his ideas through (he seemed to be the one leading the operations). He was a short but well kept man hailing from London England. He was well refined like a true gentleman from England, but he often got into heated squabbles with the American Alfred Jones and the Parisian Francis Bonnefoy.

Then it seemed that all those manners were thrown out the window for later use when the three men were together in the same room. At a meeting between the CEO's, Kaiba got to witness one of these fights with his very eyes. Besides all the yelling, shouting, random objects thrown about, Kaiba had to wonder how these men became the CEO of such a respected company…

Overall though, he was really unimpressed by their actions. But luckily (for their reputation and themselves), the quiet Canadian stood up to resolve the fight. Matthew Williams did not seem to portray anything resembling a backbone, but surprisingly he was able to make the three men calm down very quickly. Out of all of them, Kaiba never expected the quiet violet eyed man to be the one who would have the courage to stand up to the three other towering men.

While Matthew displayed little self-confidence at times, Alfred Jones was the complete opposite; he reeked of self-confidence and arrogance. He was the self-proclaimed leader (Arthur really was the brains of the operation) who would do anything to save the world and make it a better place. At times, Kaiba had to wonder where his hair-brained ideas would come from (using a dozen hamster wheels to power their generators to make their companies more 'green' and 'environmentally friendly'). He earned a good smack across the head by Arthur for this one.

Then there was Francis Bonnefoy; the eccentric Frenchman. Kaiba figured out from all his meetings with the CEO's that Francis ran after anything with a pulse. He was not picky with his romance endeavors and even tried to hit on Kaiba himself (he got a swift kick in shins and a harsh glare as a response).

Finally, there was the current CEO of Hetalia Industries; Ivan Braginski. Before, Ivan would be relatively easy to speak to. It seemed more so when Matthew was near Ivan. Kaiba didn't understand why, but for some reason, the Russian would not become as cold and calculating when the small Canadian was nearby. So of course, hearing that Ivan bought out all his partners and took over the company was very surprising to Kaiba.

As of now, the blue eyed CEO had no idea where the other four men went after they were bought out so quickly. It was as if they fell off the map and became invisible in the business world. But after such a embarrassing buy out from a partner, Kaiba did understand why they fell off the radar so quickly…

But now when he would speak to Ivan, he felt this aura of dread surrounding the tall Russian. Their companies would still work together in some aspects of gaming, but it seemed that Hetalia Industries was drifting farther away from that form of production.

This was no uncommon to hear of in the business world, but Kaiba still felt resentment towards the violet eyed man for this business decision. Moving his mouse steadily over the email, he clicked it once and waited until the message loaded. Scanning the message thoroughly, Kaiba felt his temper rising at every passing line he read.

Flipping open his phone in aggravation, he narrowed his icy blue eyes in furry. "Get me Mr. Braginski" Standing up from his chair roughly, he walked towards the windows as his grip tightened on the phone. "I don't care if he's not available! I want to speak to him immediately!"

"_Dear Comrade Seto Kaiba,_

_I am afraid to inform you that Hetalia Industries has now terminated our partnership between our companies; effective immediately. We have decided to move forwards to building more conventional products that will affect our world as a whole. The real world is not about playing foolish children card games, Comrade Kaiba. You will soon learn this._

_I will enjoy the day when I see the company you worked so hard to build come crumbling down at your feet. Then you will finally understand how I felt when you caused it to happen to me. _

_Until the next time we meet,_

_Ivan Braginski'_

* * *

**panmotto:** ...So yeah that's my brillant idea so far... Like it? Hate it? Let me know so I can modify/scrap this chapter! Either way leave a review to let me know what you all thought about it (or if you want to complain about my grammar mistakes :P )


End file.
